Into the Labyrinth
by Mirfaen
Summary: Legolas, Aragorn, the twins, and Isorfinduil set out to investigate an illegal fighting ring. But when Aragorn and Legolas are caught, the others must work together to break them out while they fight to survive from the inside.
1. Chapter 1: Setting Out

Title: Into the Labyrinth

Author: Amorous

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters, J.R.R. Tolkein does. I'm just having some fun with them.

*Chapter 1: Setting Out*

A warm breeze brushed through a small open room in Rivendell, bringing with it the sound of rustling leaves and the constant rush of nearby waterfalls. Elrond stood and looked at the faces sitting about him. Elves from both Mirkwood and Lothlorien were here with some from his own realm as well. His grey eyes passed over his twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir, and his foster son, Aragorn, with pride. He saw that for Mirkwood, the king's own son had arrived with a few others.

Elrond was not surprised to see Prince Legolas here. He guessed that Legolas had become slightly restless and had come to get away for a while, which was many times the case. He was glad for it though, for he knew the strong bond that the Mirkwood Elf held with his sons.

The Lord of Rivendell broke out of his thoughts and sighed. It was time to begin.

"Representatives of Lothlorien and Mirkwood, you have been called to be informed of a situation that has arisen." He began, continuing to pass his gaze over all who were present, locking eyes with each one in turn. "I will not waste your time with pleasantries, for the morning is waning. There is a village called Rahma, located just east of the Misty Mountains. Maybe you have heard of it, maybe not. Elves rarely pass there anymore; it is a place run primarily by Men. However, I have been alerted that there may be some foul happenings there. Not long ago Rivendell received an anonymous tip that there is a secret and very illegal organization running a fighting ring somewhere within the village. Watchmen and guards from the village have tried to investigate but they either come to a dead end, or they don't come back at all."

Aragorn, who happened to be the only human present, glanced at his brother Elladan who sat next to him. Elladan gave a small shrug.

"We have no further information, however, I am sending my sons to investigate. This does not pose a direct threat to any of us, but it may if it is allowed to develop. The only thing I ask of you is to inform King Thranduil and Lady Galadriel of this and to keep your eyes and ears open. If anything at all is heard on this matter, send someone to contact me."

He paused for a moment, and then dismissed them with a nod of his head. Standing, a few began to disperse while others stayed and mingled. Elrohir, he saw, went to see the Lothlorien Elves on their way. Elrond turned to leave but was stopped by a soft voice behind him.

"Lord Elrond." Prince Legolas stood there with another Mirkwood Elf, only this Elf had golden-brown hair as compared to Legolas's pale blonde. Behind them, he could see Aragorn eagerly making his way over to them. Elrond raised his eyebrows.

"By your leave, Isorfinduil and I should like to stay and help with the investigation." Legolas said politely, indicating the Elf beside him. "Our lives have been less than thrilling of late, and we are both in need of an excursion. The third of our party has agreed to return to my father with the message. With your consent, that is."

"I see no reason why not," Elrond replied as Aragorn came to stand with them. "As long as you do not get into any trouble, for I will have your father to answer to. After all, I suppose I will need someone to keep an eye on Estel." 

"I'm quite capable of taking care of myself." Aragorn muttered, but they could plainly see he was smiling.

"Aragorn, meet Isorfinduil. He is a close friend of mine in Mirkwood." Legolas introduced. The two nodded in greeting, as was customary. 

"I have heard much about you, Aragorn." Isorfinduil told the young man. "It is nice to finally meet you."

"You as well." Aragorn replied respectfully. 

Elladan appeared just then, but hesitated when he saw Isorfinduil. Isorfinduil looked up and they froze. They stared at each other with fire in their eyes. After a long moment, Isorfinduil pulled his deep blue eyes away and turned to Legolas.

"We should prepare our things, my Lord." He said shortly. Legolas' eyebrows furrowed but he nodded and they went out of the open room and down to their horses. Elrond and Aragorn turned questioning eyes on Elladan.

"Has he wronged you, my son?" Elrond asked.

"Not directly, Father."

"Then what was that?" Aragorn asked curiously. The Mirkwood Elf had seemed nice enough to him, in the little time that he'd had to meet him.

"We have had our differences in the past, that is all." Elladan replied vaguely. "I haven't seen him in years."

"This will not get in the way of the investigation, I hope." Elrond said pointedly. "He and Prince Legolas will be accompanying you."

"I will not let it. It is not a big matter at any rate."

"Very well." Elrond let the matter drop. "You two should go prepare as well. It would be best if you set out for Rahma while it is still morning. Remember all I have told you of that town. The more you know, the better."

**

Isorfinduil looked up at the mountains that loomed above him. The Misty Mountains had surely been given a proper name, he thought as his eyes flitted over the clouds that ringed their high peaks. He ran a hand down the neck of his tall grey horse, Merencil, who nickered in return. The five companions had left Rivendell the day before and were starting up into the mountains as the sun began to set. If the weather permitted, they should reach the other side in three days. The path they were taking was old and now unused, but it theory should lead directly to Rahma.

Isorfinduil was glad for this change of scenery. The past month had been particularly dull, which was unusual for Mirkwood. He looked to his right to where Legolas rode on his white mare, Lydiel, and saw that the Prince was enjoying the outing as well. The Prince glanced at him and smiled, his more adventurous streak shining through.

The only setback of this trip for Isorfinduil was Elladan. After some prying from Legolas, Isorfinduil had told him of their short history. It was nothing especially big, but for some reason they both had a knack for rubbing each other the wrong way. He couldn't even remember how it had started, but they'd never fully seen eye to eye. So far, the two had kept their disagreements in check, much to the relief of their companions. 

Perhaps there was another setback: Elrohir. He looked exactly like his brother, both having long, dark hair and stormy grey eyes. Isorfinduil had never met Elrohir before and it was impossible for him to tell them apart. To make matters worse, it seemed he was the only one on this trip without that skill. For Aragorn, it was not a matter of difficulty at all, since he'd spent a good part of his childhood growing up with them. And even Legolas seemed to tell them apart with ease. Isorfinduil tried to simply avoid calling them by their names, but that was becoming difficult, seeing as how he had nothing against Elrohir and didn't want to come off as being rude.

One of the twins suddenly turned in his saddle and looked back to where the others were riding. The setting sun lit his face in a deep orange. "Be looking for a place to stop for the night. The sun sets quickly in the mountains, and it will be dark soon."

"To your right, Elrohir." Aragorn pointed. "Under that ledge."

The same twin nodded and began to lead his red horse off the path towards a small cliff. The trees that were scattered about the bottom of the cliff face should provide sufficient cover. 

__

Aha, Thought Isorfinduil. _So Elrohir rides the chestnut horse._ He made a mental note to remember that as he pulled Merencil off the path behind Legolas and Lydiel.

Aragorn, atop a shiny brown horse followed and behind him rode Elladan on his grey mare. They pushed through some trees and into a small clearing. 

"I suppose this will do." Elladan announced, gazing about. 

Isorfinduil rolled his eyes, easily recognizing Elladan's attitude of assumed leadership.

They tied their horses in the trees nearby and Isorfinduil looked to where the red sun was dipping below the mountains and out of sight. He heard the others beginning to make camp.

"We will need a fire." Elladan looked around and his grey eyes came to rest on the Elf. "Isorfinduil, you should go in search of firewood."

"You seem to think I am the best for this job." Isorfinduil said, turning around. "I thank you for your confidence in my wood-gathering skills."

"You seemed at loss as to how to make a camp. I am merely helping you along." Elladan answered, unable to resist the verbal jab at the younger Elf. Legolas looked up.

"Perhaps you could show me then how to gather firewood?" Isorfinduil asked with a mask of innocence. "I am afraid I learn best visually."

"I never thought I'd see the day when a Wood-Elf was unable to find a few logs in a valley filled with trees." Elladan shook his head in mock wonder.

Isorfinduil's fists were clenched at his sides. Aragorn and Elrohir glanced at each other. Legolas was watching with slight displeasure from the other side of the clearing, his eyebrows beginning to furrow.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you would think it allowable to order me around."

"Apparently it is necessary, my friend."

"You are imagining things, _friend._" 

"Am I? I'm sure the others here could see your idleness as well as I."

"One glance at the setting sun can hardly be considered idleness! You are simply looking for an excuse to find fault in me!" Isorfinduil was getting quite angry now. He couldn't believe Elladan would look to pick a fight with him so early in their journey.

"I was merely making a suggestion."

"I suggestion to do something which you could have easily done yourself."

"I was busy in more important matters and you seemed quite available for the job."

"What could you have possibly been doing that would – " 

"Stop it!" Aragorn said sharply, unable to put up with it any longer. "You are arguing over firewood!"

"Aragorn is right." Legolas added. "It is quite unnecessary to argue over such things. I will gather firewood." He turned and strode off into the surrounding trees without a glance back.

There was a moment of stillness, and then Elrohir broke the silence with a sigh.

"Let us continue to unpack. It will be dark soon, dusk is already setting in." He said and walked over to the horses. "We must stay alert. Elves have not passed this way for a long while and we are unaware of what may live here now."

The other three continued with their business, but Aragorn noticed how Elladan and Isorfinduil avoided each other's eyes. He sighed inwardly and wondered just how long the next few days would be.

**

__

Alright, well there's chapter one. I have most of chapter two done, but I thought I'd see what people think of this first. This story takes place several years before my short story "In the End", but you don't need to have read that for this to make sense. I'm not sure exactly how long this story will turn out to be, but I know it'll be long. Let's see… I don't think there's anything else you need to know. Chapter two will have more action in it, for all you action lovers out there! It should be coming out within the next week or so. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: Caught by Surprise

Into the Labyrinth

Author: Amorous

A/N: Disclaimer in chapter one.

*Chapter 2: Caught by Surprise*

Soft laughter echoed off the cliff face and into the night. The four Elves and the man sat around a small fire, their horses tied just outside firelight's reach. After a small meal, they had sat and begun telling stories to pass the time, Isorfinduil and Elladan seeming quite content to leave each other alone. The darkness of the night was almost complete, save only the light from a thin crescent moon and the stars that hung above them.

"So all five Orcs ended up tripping over each other right off the edge and into the river! I didn't even have to lift a finger." Elladan finished up his story with a chuckle. "I hope that taught them a lesson about ambushing an Elf."

"I'm sure it did, brother." Elrohir replied, laughing. "That sounds like the time when Legolas and Estel and I went hunting that time in Mirkwood. Do you remember?" He asked Legolas and Aragorn.

"How could we forget?" Aragorn said with a smile. He turned to Isorfinduil and Elladan to explain. "These Orcs attacked us out of nowhere and then tried to lure us under a net. But they stepped into their own trap and captured themselves!"

"Yes well, It would have been us too if Elrohir hadn't stopped you in time." Legolas pointed out, leaning leisurely back against the lone tree that stood in their clearing.

"I told you, it was all a part of the plan!" Aragorn said defensively as Elrohir, Isorfinduil and Elladan began to chuckle.

"We didn't have a plan, Estel." Elrohir laughed.

"Well then it's a good thing you had me there."

"Oh you had a plan, did you?"

"Of course, I always do."

"So that time when you fell into the spiders' lair," Legolas spoke up, his face glowing from the light of the fire. "That was a plan?"

"That wasn't _the_ plan, but I had one once I fell in."

"Aragorn, I had to come and get you out, if I remember correctly." Legolas countered. The other Elves were laughing light-heartedly.

"That was my plan!" Aragorn said with a boyish grin.

"I see-" Legolas began but was suddenly cut off by a loud and awful screeching noise that pierced the night. The five immediately jumped to their feet, laughing time over.

"Orcs!" Legolas muttered with distaste as he picked up his bow and notched an arrow. Isorfinduil cursed softly under his breathe and pulled out his bow as well. They heard a ring of metal as the three others drew their swords. Their eyes darted about, trying to see through the darkness of the night.

"They must have seen our fire." Aragorn said, and another screech split the air, this time coming from above them.

"The ledge!" Cried Elladan. That was their only warning as dark shapes came flying down around them. Orcs poured out of some hidden cave and leaped off the ledge into the camp, immedietely attacking the Elves and the human. Legolas and Isorfinduil lost no time and began shooting their arrows, their hands moving almost too fast to see. Aragorn went at it the moment the first Orcs hit the ground, hacking away at those near him. Elladan and Elrohir both stood at his back, and they formed a loose triangle, attacking any Orcs who came at them. They had only the firelight to go by, which was sufficient, if it stayed lit. Sounds of metal hitting metal, and the continual zipping of Mirkwood arrows combined with ear-piercing screams and growls filled the night.

More Orcs moved in around the trio in the center of the camp, surrounding them completely. The creatures didn't let up an inch, jabbing and slashing at them without break. Legolas and Isorfinduil, who were somewhat off to the side shooting into the camp, suddenly found a wall of Orcs on their right, backing them into the cliff. In the next moment, an Orc smothered their small fire, sending them into a deeper darkness and Legolas heard a soft whinnying coming from somewhere nearby.

"The horses!" He shouted to Isorfinduil, grabbing the two knives off his back and slicing the heads off a couple of Orcs who'd charged them. Isorfinduil glanced at the Prince and made a sudden decision. He whipped his hunting knives out as well and made a break through the wall of creatures in front of them. The Elf dashed toward where they'd left their horses, knowing that Legolas would be able to hold his own.

Elrohir ducked a wild swing aimed for his head and buried his sword in the unprotected midsection of his attacker. Two more came at him from either side, and he was forced to step into the attack and away from his brothers.

"Watch your backs!" He called to them in warning. Aragorn and Elladan heard and turned their backs to each other, closing the gap. Elrohir got a quick glimpse of Isorfinduil running into the woods, which struck him as strange until he remembered the horses. He wished to go and help the Mirkwood Elf, but that was simply not an option. The battle around him was almost too intense for thought, especially now that he had no one protecting his back. He was constantly ducking and blocking and slashing at the foul Orcs around him.

Isorfinduil sprinted to where they'd left their horses tied to see them being driven into the darkened woods by ten or so Orcs. He swung his bow up and shot at the foul creatures as he ran, quickly closing the gap with long, swift strides. Half of them were dead by the time he reached them, but he raced past the remaining few and flew after the horses, ignoring the screeches and growls of the Orcs crying for reinforcements. Seeing the white form of Legolas' mare cantering through the trees just ahead of him, he forced his legs to pump faster and vaulted onto her back from behind. Startled, she shook her head and began to rear back. Isorfinduil quickly spoke to her in Elvish and she calmed immediately, recognizing his voice. He spoke into her ear again and they took off into the night after the other horses, leaving the battle raging behind them.

Legolas slid his knife into an Orc's chest and glanced quickly around the camp in the dim moonlight. The Orcs' numbers were steadily decreasing. Aragorn and Elladan, he saw with some assurance, seemed to be doing all right together but he caught sight of Elrohir in the dead center of camp, and quickly began to make his way over, still fighting off creatures on either side of him. When Legolas was only yards away, he glanced up just in time to see Elrohir stumble down out of his line of view. He felt a quick spike of fear as an Orc quickly stabbed downward with his jagged knife and the creatures screeched and rushed toward the spot where Elrohir had been.

"Elrohir!" Came Aragorn's frantic voice from across the camp. The young man suddenly broke away from Elladan and charged forward. Legolas had finally hacked far enough into the pile of Orcs that he caught momentary flashes of Elrohir in the middle. Legolas saw his opportunity as an ugly creature next to him swung his long sword towards him. The Elf ducked and spun low, coming up in the middle of the group. Elrohir was on his knees in an awkward position, and looked quite relieved to see the Prince. Legolas had no time to see how he was doing, but stood close and fought by him. 

Aragorn had seen his brother go down and immediately rushed towards the spot. He saw Legolas going in from the other side and fought his way forward. Suddenly the blonde Elf vanished from his sight and for a split second, Aragorn feared that he too had been hit, but a moment later Legolas popped up in the center of the group of creatures and Aragorn gave a small inward sigh. 

With Aragorn on the outside fighting his way in and Legolas in the center, the Orcs that had once come in masses were quickly dying off. A few began to scurry off into the woods. More slowly followed until there were only a few left fighting, who quickly fell to a knife in their throat or a sword in their stomach. 

The moment they were fully gone, Legolas knelt beside Elrohir, who was still on his knees.

"Where are you hurt?" Legolas quickly asked. Aragorn appeared at his side in a second, sheathing his sword.

"I do not think it is bad." Elrohir said. He gestured toward his back and twisted so that they could have a better look. From what they could see in the dim light, blood was flowing out of a dirty cut on the far left side of his back. "I'm sorry, one of them caught my foot at the wrong time. Once I fell, they didn't give me a chance to get to my feet again."

"That's a part of what makes them Orcs, I suppose." Aragorn replied, obviously relieved that the wound wasn't fatal. He quickly ripped a piece of cloth from his shirt and wadded it up, pressing it onto his brother's back to stop the bleeding.

"Brother, are you all right?" Elladan asked with worry as he came jogging over. He quickly took a look at Elrohir's back.

"Yes, I'm all right. It is not deep." Elrohir got to his feet, took the cloth from his younger brother, and held it there himself with his other hand. He glanced around the camp. "Isorfinduil hasn't returned."

"He went after the horses." Legolas said with obvious worry.

The screeching of Orcs echoed deep in the woods. "The Orcs are still out there. He will need help!" Legolas said and took off into the dark trees, the others racing to catch up.

**

Isorfinduil leaned far out of Lydiel's saddle and snatched the reins of Aragorn's brown horse who was galloping beside him. 

The horse nickered even as the Elf saw the forms of two other horses racing somewhat to their right. He veered towards them. As he pulled up alongside them, he saw they belonged to the twins; Elladan's grey mare and Elrohir's chestnut. They were flying side by side at an astonishing speed and Isorfinduil encouraged Lydiel to stay even with them. For a moment, the Elf wondered why the horses would still be running this hard, but he didn't have to wonder long as sounds of Orcs in the surrounding woods came to his ears. The four horses galloped in a tight line, occasionally weaving in and out of the trees. Isorfinduil saw that the horses weren't slowing and knew that he must calm them down soon. He still hadn't seen any sign of his own horse, Merencil, and didn't want to risk straying too far into the forest.

The light brown haired Elf drew his legs up under him so he was riding in a low crouch. Then, with a glance ahead to be sure of no oncoming obstacles, Isorfinduil shifted his weight and made a small hop onto the back of Elladan's grey horse. The horse made a loud screaming noise, and Isorfinduil winced, knowing that it would inevitably draw all the Orcs in the area to their position. The horse whipped his head up and down, but did not slow. If anything, he sped up.

The Elf slowly drew back on the reins, and the horse finally began to check his speed, as did the chestnut beside him. When they were at a safe running speed, Isorfinduil made a tight turn and began to head back to camp, giving a whistle that he hoped his own horse would hear.

**

Legolas dashed through the woods and broke into a place where the trees were less thick, Aragorn at his side and the twins somewhere behind him. He suddenly skidded to a stop.

"Wait!" He said, lifting a hand. They stood still for a moment as different sounds reached their ears; a light breeze rustling the leaves of the forest, the jostling and growling of Orcs somehwhere near them, and the steady pounding of hoofbeats drawing near.

"He is coming here." The blonde Elf stated. He raised his bow, prepared to cover for his friend. Elrohir and Elladan fanned to either side just as a group of horses came into sight, with Isorfinduil atop Elladan's horse in the lead. But just as they caught sight of him, black arrows began to rain upon them from all sides. One struck the horse upon which Isorfinduil was riding and the horse screamed and crashed to the ground, throwing his rider onto the forest floor. The other Elves and man rushed forward. Legolas saw that the Orcs were not many, and began to pick them off as they showed themselves in the trees. Aragorn as well was making use of his bow and together they finally killed what remained of the Orc host.

When they turned around, they found Elrohir helping a slightly dirty but unharmed Isorfinduil to his feet. Isorfinduil's grey horse, Merencil, came trotting into the area just then and whinnied upon seeing its owner. Elladan knelt by his horse. His hand was resting on the horse's shoulder and his head was bowed, his dark hair falling about and blocking his face from their view. They stood silent as Elladan's hand rose and fell one last time and the horse drew its last shuddering breathe and went still. Isorfinduil slowly and carefully began to walk over.

"Elladan, I'm sorry. I -" 

But Elladan cut him off by standing up brusquely and brushing by him. "Come, we must leave this place. We don't know what other Orc camps may be nearby." And, as an afterthought, added, "We must be more wary. We were taken by surprise and must not let it happen again."

They were quiet as they went back to camp and collected their belongings. No more word was spoken of Elladan's lost horse, and seeing as how dawn was not far away, they set off again, so as to get a head start on their day's journey. 

**

__

And there's the action! I hope you liked it. I'm sorry I had to kill Elladan's horse, but I have my reasons. Well, I must say a have a newfound respect for story writers. It's harder than I thought to put in the right amount of each character! I want people to get to know Isorfinduil, but can't let the story center around him, and I'm trying to have Elladan and Elrohir have different personalities but if I spend too much time on them, it takes away from Legolas and Aragorn, who the story is supposed to be about! Haha…then again, I can't have everything happen to Aragorn and Legolas…well, I guess I'll have to deal with that, huh?

Oh and thanks so much to those of you who reviewed! They were really encouraging. 

Anime Soccer Lobos- haha, those eyes of yours must have worked! And yes, Isorfinduil and Elladan's fight was meant to be serious, but also enjoyable at the same time…if that makes any sense….anyways, yeah, they've never really gotten along. So it'll be interesting to see what happens…thanks again!

Gemstone- Yes, I'm trying to get Elladan and Elrohir in here as characters with a purpose. And I'll keep Elladan in mind… J Thanks for the nice review!

Hey, is anyone else having problems with ff.net? It's real slow, and I'm getting all these "site experiencing overload…please come back in a few minutes." Geez….

Please review, anyone who read this and liked it…it's your support that keeps me motivated!!


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival

Into the Labyrinth

Author: Amorous

A/N: Okay, in this chapter I'm going to mention that the Elves are wearing "beanie-style hats"…. Now, some of you may wonder if they had those in Middle-Earth. I'm not sure what they would be called, but in The Two Towers, when they were recruiting people at Helm's Deep, I noticed that one of the kids was wearing a beanie hat. So…I guess I'll just refer to them as beanie style hats. I don't know how else you'd know what they were. Disclaimer is in chapter one.

*Chapter 3: Arrival*

It was late afternoon and the four Elves and the young Man were riding through an overgrown path in a dense wooded area in the Misty Mountains. But it was not the same Elves and Man from the day before. In fact to a passerby, it would appear as though the group consisted of five young human hunters. None would suspect that the dark beanie-style hats and scarf-like turbans concealed four pairs of delicately pointed ears. The long, dirty coats had every appearance of those who'd been on the road for quite some time. 

Aragorn glanced sidelong at Legolas, who was riding beside him and smiled. The Wood-Elf looked completely uncomfortable in his new outfit. His long, pale blonde hair had been pulled up under the black beanie-style hat and the hat was pulled low to cover the tops of his ears. The Elf looked as though he wanted nothing more then to slither out of these clothes and back into his own. 

"How does it feel to be human?" Aragorn asked them, trying hard not to laugh as he passed his gaze over each of them.

"I feel positively dirty." Elrohir stated from under his turban. It had been two days since the Orcs ambushed them, and his clothes easily hid the bandage on his back and his movements were not hindered by the hurt. "Where did we get these things?"

"Oh, being a ranger has its up-sides. I picked these up here and there. You never know when they may come in handy, as you are seeing."

"You call this an up-side, Estel?" Elladan wondered, and Aragorn laughed. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I suppose…but come, haven't you done this before?"

"I have never been comfortable in human clothes."

"Well I'm sorry my brother, but you must put up with it." Aragorn shook his head and looked out to the mountain rising in front of them. "For a while at least. You must remember what father said, Rahma has not seen a single Elf for many generations and we mustn't attract any unnecessary attention. We need to keep very low if we have any hope of uncovering this organization. We will be nothing more than hunters from the north who have stopped to resupply."

"Is there any particular inn that we should look for when we arrive tonight or shall we stop at the edge of town?" Legolas asked his companions, particularly Aragorn, who seemed most educated on this subject.

"Both." The young Man replied. "Father told me to look for an inn called The Stone Troll. It should be on the west side of the town. Actually, we should be arriving there soon, it is supposedly just on the other side of this peak."

"How is your back?" Elladan asked Elrohir softly, who sat in front of him. 

"It is healing well, Elladan. Do not worry." The younger twin twisted in his saddle and gave his brother a light smile.

"Will this inn have a stable for our horses, Aragorn?" Isorfinduil asked the human, speaking for the first time in a long time.

"I believe so. If not, we'll look for another."

"Yes, there must be a place for the horses." Elladan commented. "Horses are beautiful creatures and must be well taken care of. No horse should ever be treated badly." The dark-haired Elf pinned a hard look at Isorfinduil. 

Isorfinduil looked away. It was obvious that the subject pained him. "Elladan, I am genuinely sorry. I never meant for that to happen."

"Perhaps not but you could have prevented it." Elladan responded.

"How?" Isorfinduil turned to face the other Elf. "No one can predict where the arrows will fly."

"You should have been more aware of your surroundings. You knew that the Orcs would flee into the forest."

"That does not change the fact that the horses needed to be found and brought back!" Isorfinduil said, frustrated.

"No, but you could have gone about it more sensibly."

"How?!"

"You could have waited for us to catch up. Together, we could have destroyed the last of the Orcs and then found the horses when it was safer." Elladan answered simply, ignoring the looks he was getting from Aragorn.

"They would have been miles away, Elladan."

"You don't know that."

"I know better than you do! They were running hard, they were frightened." Isorfinduil was beginning to think that arguing with Elladan over this would prove to be hopeless. It usually was.

"They would have returned on their own. Or at least the sensible ones would have, I can't speak for your own."

"Elladan!" Elrohir said, sounding slightly surprised. Legolas raised his eyebrows and glanced at Aragorn, who just shook his head.

"Don't insult my horse, Elladan!" Isorfinduil replied darkly, unconsciously laying a hand on Merencil's grey neck. The horse's ears flattened back, sensing the tension in his rider. "I'm sorry your horse died, but that does not give you liberty to take out your anger on me!"

"You're the one who killed it, why should I not be angry?" Elladan's grey eyes became stormy.

"Elladan, he did not kill your horse, an Orc did. You saw that as well as we did." Legolas said gently, trying to break the tension in the air.

Elladan didn't say anything. Inside him, he knew that it was true but his strong pride was not allowing him to admit it. He realized that he was letting his anger and grief blind him, and decided to let the subject drop. 

Looking ahead, he saw that they were almost at the highest point on their trail and would soon get a glimpse of the town. He was glad for it, and knew the others were too, for the sun was slowly edging her way down and beginning to turn the sky a deep pinkish color.

Aragorn sighed, relieved that his older brother didn't press the matter. The many arguments that those two had had over the last few days had begun to grate on everyone's nerves. But this was the first time that the subject of Elladan's horse had come up. It was a sensitive topic, for Elladan had owned that horse for a long time and had grown close to it. And Isorfinduil seemed wracked with guilt as it was. Aragorn just hoped that the two would somehow find peace with each other. Until the investigation was over at least, for the young human didn't want their cover blown and he was sure they didn't either. 

Aragorn longed to arrive at the town and begin looking around. He could be patient when he needed to be, but he was anxious to get this mission started. He only wished that they knew more about what they were up against. All they knew was that there was an organization somewhere in Rahma that ran a fighting ring. The location was unknown, the leader was unknown – if there was a leader. For all they knew, it could be run by an entire gang. Aragorn shook his head as he realized how little they really did know of what they were getting into. They would have to be very careful. 

"Aragorn." Legolas quietly broke him out of his thoughts. Following the Elf's gaze, Aragorn saw the town laid out below them. It was average sized, and he could see people moving about the streets as the sun went behind the mountains and darkness began to move in. 

Urging his mount down the long trail that lead to Rahma, Legolas carefully pulled his hat a little lower, making sure the tips of his ears were well hidden and his hair was still in place. He already knew that he would not like impersonating a human. His father, Thranduil, had once told him a story of when he had had to play the part of a man in order to obtain vital information. After expressing to his son the difficulty of pulling off the masquerade, Thranduil had told of his cover being blown which resulted in his capture and torture. For the king, it had been a time of darkness and pain. Legolas momentarily closed his eyes as he remembered the look on his father's face when he'd told the story and prayed that that wouldn't happen to any of his friends during this mission.

Seeing the gates to the town approaching, Legolas quickly gazed over each of his companions to be sure that everything was taken care of. Everything seemed to be in place.

"Look for The Stone Troll." Aragorn reminded them. "And let me do the talking at the gate."

They pulled up to a tall wooden gate, Aragorn in the lead. He pulled his brown horse up alongside and knocked loudly.

"What is your business here?" Came a strong voice as a door to the left of the gates opened and a head poked out.

"We are a group of hunters from the north." Aragorn called with confidence. "We have stopped to rest and resupply."

The man looked them over with much scrutiny and then disappeared. Aragorn looked back at his friends and shrugged. A moment later, the gates were pulled open from the inside and they were allowed to pass inside. 

The town was slightly dirty, which was not unusual, but otherwise seemed to be in good order. People bustled about, for the most part paying them no heed. Some looked up and them, either smiling shortly or glancing away again. After passing down several roads, Aragorn began to wish he'd asked the door-warden for directions. He knew the inn was somewhere on this side of the town, but…that was a big space. And with night closing fast, they could not just wander about and wait until they stumble upon it.

"We may need directions." He stated reluctantly.

"Wait." Elrohir leaned forward in his saddle a bit. "I think it's just up ahead."

After a few more paces, Aragorn as well saw a sign hanging from a doorway that read "The Stone Troll."

The Elves waited outside with the horses as Aragorn went inside. A few minutes later, he came back out. "We have a room upstairs, and there is a stable behind the building. They will hold and feed our horses for as long as we need to stay."

A half-hour later, Legolas was laying on his bed, propped against the wall and watching Aragorn pace in front of him. Elladan was on the other side of the room, putting a fresh bandage on Elrohir's back, and Isorfinduil was looking out their one window into the street below.

"Aragorn, will you stop pacing? What is on your mind?" Legolas inquired.

"It is too early to sleep yet."

"You sound like a child." Elrohir stated, pulling his shirt back on.

"No, I mean we should start tonight. We should at least take a look around and get acquainted with the town."

"We can do that tomorrow, Estel." Elladan folded his hands behind his head and leaned back against the wall. "It would be better to get a fresh start in the morning."

"Alright, well I'm going to just get a drink. I won't be long." Aragorn began to walk towards the door. "I just need to get out for a bit, I have too much energy." He added when he found them all staring at him.

"I'll go with you." Legolas got up and followed him. "We'll be back in a couple of hours." He stopped when he found all eyes now turned on him. "No one should go out alone until we're more familiar with the town." He explained. "Don't worry, we won't be long." They picked up their long overcoats and were out the door.

Elladan shook his head slowly. "I don't think I'll ever understand Estel. Or that Prince, either."

**

__

Sorry this chapter took a little longer to get out, I'm getting swamped by MCAS and soccer and homework and all that fun stuff. This one doesn't have any action, I know, but the next one promises to be more fun! (In that respect, at least.) 

Dark-of-stars – Thanks! Yeah, this is a prequel to "In the End". I'm glad you like it!

Anime Soccer Lobos – Well, you guessed it, Elladan kinda blames Isorfinduil. Although I think he knows that Isor didn't actually kill his horse, he needed something to let his anger out on and Isor was the unfortunate candidate! Thanks for the encouragement!

And thank you to the others that reviewed, too! I'll try to get chapter 4 out as soon as I can. 

Review, if you've got the time, I love to hear what you guys think! Let me know if you've got any questions, too.


	4. Chapter 4: On the Streets

Into the Labyrinth

Author: Amorous

A/N: Disclaimer in chapter one.

*Chapter 4: On the Streets*

Legolas, Elven Prince of Mirkwood, sat alone at a dirty table in the middle of a pub. The noise around him was overwhelming, as was the closeness of all the people that were packed in the room. Rough, bumbling men sat directly at his back, and it was all he could see swarming in front of him. Legolas sat with his hands clasped and his elbows resting on the table. He kept his head low, trying to act as though he didn't want to be bothered. Though it was more of the truth than an act.

A drunk man behind him suddenly leaned back a little too far and bumped the Elf forward. Out of initial reaction, Legolas whipped his head around. He found a burly, bearded man with a dazed expression staring back at him. Beer was dripping down his chin and onto his broad chest. The man blinked a few times at him and then reared a hand back sharply. Thinking he was moving to strike him, Legolas began to move back but the man only gave him a clap on the shoulder.

"Sorry, kid." The man turned around and Legolas was forgotten. Legolas as well turned back to his table and found Aragorn sliding into the chair across from him with a mug in his hand.

"Making friends, I see." Aragorn smiled when Legolas gave an exasperated look. "I'm sorry, this was the only table open."

"What took you so long?"

"It took a while to get to the bar."

"What is that?"

"Brandy. Not very strong, though. Just something to drink." Aragorn tipped the mug in his friend's direction. "You want some?"

"You know we don't drink that." Legolas' eyes darted about, following the various men stumbling about the room.

Aragorn laughed. "Relax, I was kidding with you."

Neither spoke for a few moments. Aragorn sat and sipped at his mug while Legolas glanced around them, looking uncomfortable. Aragorn looked up and slowly put his mug down on the table.

"What is wrong?" He asked as softly as he could without being completely drowned out by the noise about them.

"I don't like this place." Legolas folded his hands on the table again.

"I don't think you'd like any of the pubs around here…"

"No, I don't like this town. The whole place, it just…" Legolas trailed off as an old man tried to squeeze behind his chair. The large mug in the man's hand was jostled and though the Elf tried to shift out of the way, there was not much of a space to move to and half of the liquor spilled over Legolas' shoulder and down his front. The old man looked angry, though it was probably more over the loss of his beer than Legolas himself. He mumbled something about young men not pushing their chairs in and wandered away, without a glance at the Elf. Legolas ran a hand over his forehead and looked back to see Aragorn smiling.

"You're attracting all sorts of people in this place." Aragorn said. He leaned across the table and gave the Elf a small pat on the shoulder, despite the fact that it was now drenched. "You didn't have to come with me. Thank you." 

"None of us should be out alone yet." Legolas replied, although they both knew that he would've come anyway just to keep the young man company.

"Please, continue what you were saying." Aragorn prompted, wiping the beer from his hand onto his shirt. He seemed to have forgotten the mug of brandy sitting in front of him.

Legolas' light, crystal blue eyes met the Ranger's deep, ocean blue. "There seems to be an underlying unease in this town. It is as though some of these people know of some threat but are choosing to ignore it. Many of them are afraid."

Aragorn merely nodded in agreement. He too, had sensed some sort of guise. These people had reason to be afraid of something but were not facing it. The young man did not have trouble thinking of what may possibly be causing this fear. He looked at Legolas again. Something seemed to be still bothering the Elf, but Aragorn couldn't be sure. Elves were very hard to read when they didn't want others to know what they were feeling. Aragorn, however, had an advantage on most other people, since he was raised by Elves and grew up around them. He decided it wouldn't hurt to ask, and so did so.

"Something is still bothering you, Legolas."

Legolas looked mildly surprised at Aragorn's observation but didn't deny it. But he shook his head as if to say "This is not a good place to get into it." Aragorn nodded and picked his mug up once again.

Legolas relaxed slightly and leaned back in his chair. Turning his attention outward, he began to pick out different bits of conversation about them. He felt the urge to roll his eyes as he listened to the topics of discussion.

"…she said I had two days to be out of the house, so I…"

"…why won't you sing, Thorton? Sing with me!…"

"…if you don't get out of my face, I'll pound your head so hard…"

Legolas was about to mention to Aragorn that they should begin to head back to The Stone Troll when he picked up a piece of talk that seemed more interesting.

"…he told me how to get in, but…we have to go to…going to be dangerous…"

Legolas' ears pricked slightly and his eyebrows furrowed. The conversation was soft; he judged that it was probably on the other side of the room, near the bar. Looking at Aragorn, he could see that the man couldn't hear the discussion.

"Actually, now that I think about it, I am in the mood for some ale." Legolas said casually, knowing Aragorn would easily pick up on the hint. The man looked up and searched his friend's eyes with his own.

"Would you like me to get you some?" Aragorn asked, unsure of what Legolas was trying to tell him.

"No, but you can come with me to the bar." Legolas replied, tipping his head in that direction. Aragorn nodded and they began to make their way over, weaving in and out of the crowd. There was an empty space at the bar and they quickly took it, Aragorn sitting on the high stool and Legolas leaning leisurly next to him. 

Legolas quickly glanced around and found a nearby table that seated two young men who were talking quietly with each other. Trying not to let his gaze linger on them too long, Legolas took in a bit of their appearance. The one who was facing him had short, black hair, and high cheekbones. The other he could not see as well but got a flash of longer, brownish hair. Listening, he found that these were the ones he'd heard before.

"This is what we came here for, we can't back down. We have to get in and we have to do it tonight." Hissed the one with black hair. 

"Why tonight? Can't we wait till tomorrow?" Replied the other.

"Come on, Kenan. Think of Vahlia. You know she needs all the help she can get if their plan is gonna work."

"I know."

Aragorn met Legolas' eyes. He could barely hear the conversation now, too. The man leaned back a bit so he was closer to their table.

"So what are you so worried about?"

"What if they don't buy it? I mean, people have tried to get into The Labyrinth…"

"Shut up, Kenan! Are you crazy? They have people everywhere, we can't just fling the name around like that…"

"Okay, okay!…well people have tried to do this before. Do you remember how we found Jedd? Do you remember what he looked like? He'd been dead for days, Rovion. I don't want to end up like that."

"I know, I don't either. But that's why we need to do this. We need to stop these guys before many others get hurt. And this is the only way."

"But Vahlia and the others have plenty of people already working in there…"

"They need more help, Kenan! Why do you think we got that message?" 

"I know, I know…"

"So let's go, alright? We've already wasted too much time."

Legolas and Aragorn heard the scraping of chairs being pushed back and saw the young men standing up to leave.

"What can I get you, sonny?" A loud voice suddenly blasted in their ears. They turned around to find the bartender standing there, rubbing a hand over his sweaty forehead. "You hafta get something if you wanna stand at the bar. Don't want you blocking the way for paying customers."

"No thank you, we were just leaving." Aragorn said shortly and got up, keeping his eyes more or less on the young men that were now walking out the door. He made his way over, pulling Legolas behind him.

Aragorn stepped out the door and was greeted by a blast of cold air. He looked around and saw the two young men walking down the road to his left. He started down the road but was suddenly tugged into a dark corner by his overcoat.

"Wait, Aragorn." Legolas whispered in his ear. "We should get the others before going off alone."

"There's no time. This sounds like it could be what we came here for! If we don't follow these guys now, we'll lose them. This could be our only chance, come on!" 

Legolas nodded reluctantly and they stepped out into the road again.

They strolled down the road side by side, chatting about nothing in particular and making sure they remembered all the roads they turned down. They followed slowly, far enough behind their subjects so that they remained unsuspicious but close enough to keep them in sight. They walked for many minutes, and eventually even Aragorn began to wonder how much farther it would take to get to their destination.

When they'd been walking for close to an hour, the two men stopped in front of a large pub that was slightly set apart from the others. Without even being close to it, Aragorn and Legolas could hear a roar of extreme noise emanating from the large building. This particular pub seemed to be quite the place to be at night. When the two young men stopped near the door, Legolas pulled Aragorn off the road into the cover of some trees. He then peeked around again, and although he could not hear their words for the loudness of the pub, he watched them talk for a moment, Aragorn looking over his shoulder. Then, they seemed to compose themselves before opening the door and strolling in. Legolas looked around the road to be sure it was mostly empty and they quickly got back onto the road again, making for the building that their subjects had disappeared into. 

Coming closer, Aragorn saw an old sign hanging above the doorway. It read "The Sleeping Demon" in large, scrawling, red letters set on a black backround. Two red shapes set to the side formed two flaming eyes. 

"I believe 'The Screaming Demon' would be more suited." Legolas muttered at his side distastfully, the noise from the building growing louder with every step. When they were nearly there, Legolas, for the third time that night, grabbed Aragorn by the coat and hauled him into the trees by the side of the road.

"Legolas, we have to follow them!" Aragorn whispered hoarsly, pulling on his coat.

"No!" Legolas replied, tightening his grip on his friend. "We are not going in there!"

"Why not?"

"There's no reason to. Besides, it's too dangerous. They may have seen us at that first place and if they see us again, it'll be obvious that we followed them. And," He continued, glancing toward The Sleeping Demon with unease, "judging from the sound of that place, there is a huge chance that our cover will get blown." He indicated his hat with raised eyebrows. "Someone could easily bump into me and knock this off."

"This does seem to be your night for getting bumped into." Aragorn allowed with a smile. Then he shook his head. "But what do you mean there's no reason to?"

Instead of answering, Legolas gestured for Aragorn to follow him and crept toward the building, remaining in the cover of the trees along its side. They reached the side and crouched against the wood. Legolas pointed above him.

"A window." He stated simply. 

Wondering why he hadn't noticed it earlier, Aragorn pulled himself up and peered inside the building. He had a clear view of the whole place and could easily see their black and brown-haired friends at the bar.

"I thought Rangers were supposed to be aware of their surroundings." Legolas said from where he crouched with a small laugh. Aragorn gave his friend a push on the shoulder and tipped him off balance. 

"I've only been a Ranger for under a year." Aragorn retorted as Legolas caught himself with a hand. 

"That's no excuse." Legolas replied under his breathe, settling in with his back to the side of the building.

Aragorn grinned before turning back to the dirty window to keep an eye on the two young men inside. 

**

__

Hm…definitely not the best ending for a chapter, I know. Oh well. See, it actually kept going for a long while after that but if I didn't break it there, chpater4 would have been like 10 pages long. I'm sure you all wouldn't have minded, but you know. Look on the bright side, chapter five is over half done so you'll get it a little sooner than normal. Well, not like any of my updates are normal, but…anyways…I don't really like this chapter, just for the record. I don't know why, really. I guess I just don't think it's one of my best, but I don't really know how I could've made it any better. Okay, enough rambling…

Oh yes, and I know I promised action in this chapter but it didn't really work out the way I planned, so…CH 5 will have more on Isorfinduil and Elladan, for you who are liking that. (And Elrohir, of course.) Yep…

Well, on to reviews:

Anime Soccer Lobos – You definetely aren't bugging me, I love getting your reviews! I look forward to getting them every chapter, and hey, the more the merrier, I say! Thank you so much, you always say such nice and encouraging things. Yes, I'm going to put this on the Mellon Chronicles, but it has to be finished first and this is far from finished. But I ceratinly will when it is! And about those cliffhangers…hehe. You just wait. J Thank you so much again!

Miralas – Thank you for the great review! As for your question, Aragorn didn't carry all those clothes himself. They knew they'd need them so they packed the clothes in their saddle bags before they left. I hope that answers it…thanks again!

James – Thanks so much for 'dropping a line'! I'm glad you like it. Sorry there's no Isor and Elladan in this chapter, I promise there'll be some of them in the next one (I really do promise!) Hm…everyone seems to like those two. Oh and a back story? Does that mean like just a longer and more filled in version? If so, than of course I will. I suppose I owe you one since you did a story on my idea, hm? Yeah, let me know if that's what a back story is…(I hope it's not common knowledge that I should know about J ) Thank you!

Dark-of-stars – Hm, yes, Isor and Elladan and Elrohir are in for a rocky trip. But hey, that's what we all like, right? Thank you for the nice review!

Alrighty, guys. I'm off. Next chapter will be up soon. Please review if you've got time! It's always encouraging and motivatinal!


	5. Chapter 5: Discussions

Into the Labyrinth

Author: Amorous

Disclaimer in chapter 1

*Chapter 5: Discussions*

Elrohir sat on the edge of his bed, slowly polishing his sword with a soft, white cloth. He glanced up momentarily at Isorfinduil, who sat in a small chair by their window, looking out at the stars above the mountaintops. They were alone, for Elladan had left shortly after Aragorn and Legolas to check that the horses were being properly taken care of.

"The stars are always beautiful near the mountains. Always so clear and close." Elrohir mentioned in an off-hand manner. Isorfinduil turned his gaze on the dark haired Elf for a moment with a light smile on his lips before gazing out the window once more.

"Yes, they are. While everything may change around us here on Middle-Earth, they will always remain fixed and untouchable." He replied in a sort of distracted way.

They were quiet again for a few minutes, the sound of the cloth running slowly across Elrohir's sword filling the room. Isorfinduil remained at the window, his mind and thoughts far away under the trees of Mirkwood. Elrohir on the other hand was looking at the lighter-haired Elf, questions running through his head, and wondering how he should best go about asking those questions. It was the first time these two had been alone together and Elrohir wanted to take advantage of this opportunity. Frankly, he was quite curious. 

"How did you meet Prince Legolas?" He took a dive, deciding to simply get right to the point. He knew Elladan would be returning sometime soon and wanted to be able to talk with the Mirkwood Elf before his brother got back. 

Isorfinduil tore his eyes away from the window and turned to face Elrohir again, not looking at all surprised at the suddenness of the question, as though he was asked that often. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the wall. He began talking, slowly.

"It was a chance meeting, really. We were both very young, only about 500 or so. My father had just left in a war party that was bound for Dol Guldor, and I was upset. I set off one night to seek solace and to wander in the woods. Prince Legolas had had the same thought, having apparently just gotten through a rough argument with his father, which was something he wasn't used to. We came across each other that night in the trees and began talking. Listening to each other, we realized that matters with our fathers could be much worse. For instance I never knew what a close relationship with my father I truly had and Legolas realized how lucky he was that his father didn't leave for battle unless great need arose. We've been friends from then on, I suppose."

Isorfinduil stopped talking abruptly and glanced up, almost looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you did not want the full story."

"No, I did. Thank you." Elrohir said quickly. He was glad and slightly surprised that the usually quiet and reserved Elf was opening up like this. Before he could press his advantage, however, Isorfinduil posed a question of his own.

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but what is it like living with a human? I have had little experience with them and I can not imagine what it would be like watching one grow up."

"It was definitely a rare event." Elrohir replied with a small laugh, carefully laying his shining sword down beside him on the bed. "Not many humans are ever raised by Elves. It was a challenge. Estel would often wonder why he was not like us, and he would feel badly about himself. He would ask how it was that we could so easily beat him in a foot race or a duel. We tried to slow our paces, but he was sharp and could easily tell when we did not try our hardest in a competition. He eventually understood that we were of different race, but until then it was very difficult." 

Isorfinduil sat looking at Elrohir attentively and nodding as though wanting to hear more.

"Of course it was not all like that, however. It was very fun watching him grow and learn new things. It is truly amazing how quickly humans age." Elrohir paused and stood up, wandering over to the window. "That is one thing neither I nor Elladan will ever get over. He is now only twenty-two years old and yet he looks to be the same age as say you or Legolas. It is incredible."

Isorfinduil nodded again, drinking it all in. "Yes, it must be. The little I have seen of humans it has been in passing. I have never had the chance to observe one long enough to see the effects of age."

Elrohir merely nodded in return and leaned against the edge of the window, sure to be careful of his quickly healing back wound and leisurely rested a hand on his hip. "Tell me more of Mirkwood. I have been there many times in the past, but I've never gotten the chance to really explore it. I am sure you could tell me everything about it."

Isorfinduil's face visibly lit up and from this closer range, Elladan could see the depths of his deep blue eyes begin to sparkle. "Well that is just the thing – I don't believe anyone will ever know everything about it. It is quite a large and mysterious place. The majority of Middle-Earth fears Mirkwood and most have good reason to, but they have not seen the places where the Elves dwell. They do not take the time to look beyond the darkness and the beasts living throughout other parts of the forest. They do not have a love for the trees and all the life that thrives in its woods. It is truly a beautiful place, Elrohir."

Isorfinduil glanced at the dark-haired Elf and, seeing his nod, continued on about his home. "Near the palace, were the Wood-Elves dwell the trees are thick, but less packed so that the sunlight filters through in the day and we can see the stars at night. Everywhere you are, whether it be day or night, there are patterns on the ground from either the sunlight or starlight. All around the palace for a long ways the trees are tall and very strong. But as you go farther away, they become dark and gnarled…" 

Here Isorfinduil trailed off as the door to their room swung open and Elladan strode in, shedding his jacket onto a chair. "Well, no more horses have died needlessly." He commented.

Isorfinduil turned back to the window with a hard look on his face and Elrohir could almost see him mentally drawing in on himself again. Elrohir sighed inwardly, watching as his brother walked by to the far side of the room and sat down on his bed.

"Shouldn't Estel and Legolas be back by now?" Elladan asked, looking through his bag.

"It's only been an hour, Elladan." Elrohir replied.

"I don't think they should have left."

"Why not? Estel just wanted a drink - although I fail to see the pleasure in such things – and Legolas…"

"Estel was just restless. And impatient. You know how he gets."

Elrohir looked over at his brother, a mirror image of himself. "Relax, Elladan. All humans are impatient, and Estel is actually better than most. Remember that."

Elladan sighed. "I know." He murmured and put his bag down, standing up. "I suppose I'm just over-reacting again."

A barely audible noise came from across the room that sounded distinctly like a snort. Elladan fixed dark eyes on Isorfinduil, who still sat looking out the window. "Did you say something?"

Isorfinduil looked over innocently, as though he hadn't known that Elladan was in the room. "No. Would you like me to?"

"No…thanks." Elladan shook his head in disgust. "You can go back to your window."

"Why thank you, oh noble leader." The light-haired Elf bowed his head in mock respect, a smirk on his face.

"I don't believe you…you never stop."

"_I_ never stop? You don't know when to let matters drop."

"Must you two start this again?" Elrohir wondered aloud wearily.

"What are you talking about?" Elladan stared at Isorfinduil, temporarily ignoring his brother.

"You know what I'm talking about." Isorfinduil said in a low voice.

"I really don't."

"You keep speaking of your horse because you know how it pains me!"

"Oh stop it, you don't care about my horse."

"Of course I do! Do you honestly think something like that would not affect me?"

For a moment, confusion came into Elladan's eyes and his eyebrows furrowed. He looked genuinely surprised at the younger Elf's statement. "I did not know it bothered you."

"Then why must you keep bringing it up?"

"I thought you did not care about what happened, and that bothered me." Elladan answered plainly.

Now Isorfinduil's eyebrows furrowed as well. For a very brief moment, they looked at each other in a new light as a small understanding came to each of them. Time seemed to still in that moment as their eyes were locked, a stormy grey on deep blue. Elrohir caught this interaction and decided that there was indeed hope of the two getting along. But a second later, the moment was shattered as they both turned away.

As Elladan went back to searching his bag, Isorfinduil stood up briskly. Moving away from the window, he snatched the scarf off his head and shook his hair out. He sighed as the light but comfortable weight rested on his shoulders again. The Elf scratched his pointed ears where the turban had covered them and walked over to rest on his bed. 

Elrohir watched the two through skeptical eyes, trying to figure out what it was that he'd just witnessed. He thought he'd seen them understand each other for a moment, but…looking at them now, he could not even be sure of that anymore. Was it really understanding he'd seen? Isorfinduil had obviously thought that Elladan was knowingly bringing up a painful subject, while Elladan was angry because he thought that Isorfinduil was paying no mind to his own pains. 

__

Their opinions of each other must have changed when they found out that both of those were untrue. Elrohir reasoned with himself, looking from Isorfinduil over to his brother. But if any opinions had changed, they were small and not being expressed in the least. Elrohir hoped silently that this was perhaps the beginning of reconciliation. He knew that if the five of them could not work smoothly together, they would find nothing out about this organization…or worse, their cover could be blown.

**

__

I'm so sorry this came out so late… I won't bother with excuses, though. Next chapter promises to be out sooner.

Well, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter…it seems to me that you all like the Isorfinduil/Elladan conflict thing. So I gave you a whole chapter of them. Yep. Those of you wondering about Legolas and Aragorn, we'll see them next chapter. 

I don't have much else to say, except thank you so much to those who reviewed! Please keep the reviews coming, guys. They make my day brighter! J 


	6. Chapter 6: Discoveries

Into the Labyrinth

Author: Amorous

*Chapter 6: Discoveries*

"Aragorn, we must review all we know of this so far before proceeding." Legolas, though he had to almost yell for his friend to hear him, was not worried of anyone from the street overhearing. The raucous emanating from the The Sleeping Demon made sure of that. 

Aragorn nodded but did not take his eyes from the window into which he was peeking. "Alright, then. Those two boys are attempting to go undercover into a dangerous situation, and they are going tonight."

"Yes."

"The name of the place they are going is The Labyrinth, and the people in charge sound as though they have many men working for them and do not have a problem with eliminating anyone in their way."

"It sounds that way."

"There seems to be some people who are working to move against those leading The Labyrinth. I believe they mentioned their contact, but I do not remember the name." From lack of response, the young man knew that Legolas did not remember either. 

Aragorn shifted his crouching position as his back began to twinge. He felt the Elf move beside him as he tried to see into the window, poking his head up beside Aragorn's. The two young men were at the bar. The dark-haired one, who was called Rovion, was speaking to the bartender. The two friends at the window could see their lips moving but could not tell what was being said. Then, the bartender slipped what looked like a piece of paper into Rovion's hand and bustled away quickly. Rovion turned around, sliding the hand into his pocket and casually chatting with his friend with the longer, brown hair named Kenan. They remained their for several minutes before making for the door.

Aragorn and Legolas slid down into the shadow under the window and sat to wait for the young men to exit. They heard the door creak open and loud noise spilled into the night before the door was slammed shut again. Footsteps came their way and they heard soft voices.

"One wrong move from here on in, and we could blow this whole thing. So be careful about what you say." 

"Yeah, I got it. Believe me, the last thing I want to do is get anyone caught."

The steps passed by them, and then stopped. Branches were moved around as the two pushed their way into the trees by the side of the pub, not 10 feet from Aragorn and Legolas' position. The friends sat there silently and watched as Rovion and Kenan walked through the trees in front of them, and then passed out of sight. 

After a minute or so, Legolas suddenly got up and stole into the woods without a sound. Aragorn quickly followed, ducking low under branches. Soon, he broke through the trees and found Legolas and himself standing on a small, cleared path.

"Whoever made this doesn't want it to be found." Aragorn commented in a whisper, looking at the thick trees that blocked the path from the road. "Let's see where this goes."

Legolas looked unsure. "I do not think we should pursue this any further. Not tonight. We should wait until tomorrow, and tell the others what we've seen so far. We already have a huge lead." Legolas replied, his already soft voice lowered into a whisper. 

"They're going there right now, Legolas! We can't turn back, not now." The man looked at his friend for another moment, then turned down the path that lead into the woods. 

"Yes, we can, and we should!" Legolas whispered harshly, grabbing his friend's arm. "Aragorn, if anything happens to us, the others will have no idea where we went or what we saw. We are on the complete opposite side of town from them and even if we left now, it would take another hour just to get back. I don't like the feeling around this place. We must leave."

"No, I won't give up on this lead." Aragorn hissed back. "They could lead us straight to the place, and when do you think we'll get another break like that? I'm not going to do anything besides find out where it's located. You can start back now if you'd like, but I'm going to follow them a little further."

"I will not leave you here."

"Then you'll have to come with me."

Legolas stared at his friend for a moment and, seeing that he was not going to back down, slowly nodded his head. "Very well, but once we see where this path leads, we head straight back."

"Good, that's fine." Aragorn said, nodding. 

He started down the path, keeping low to the ground, and Legolas crept quietly behind him. The path kept going far after past The Sleeping Demon, and although the noise did lessen, it would still be considered loud. 

The light from the moon filtered through the trees in some places and, looking behind him, Aragorn saw that Legolas' skin began to shimmer faintly. Legolas gazed back and smiled a bit, knowing that if he'd not been wearing the dark hat the glow would have been brighter. He reached up to tuck in a stray bit of flaxen hair that had begun to slip out.

As they followed the path, both began to acquire a feeling of unease, as though they were not alone. Aragorn noticed that Legolas was following a bit more closely than before, and he was glad of it. The farther they crept, the more uncomfortable he felt. Glancing always from side to side, he saw smaller paths beginning to break off, but they kept to the main trail and stayed low to the ground.

Eventually, they slowed down as they saw a faint light through the trees ahead and to their left. Inching forward, they saw that a large building stood in the woods with an area that was cleared out in front lit by several torches. About ten men stood outside, all dressed alike in dark green tunics. Their belts were decorated with long swords, daggers, and rope and a golden sash crossed each of their chests. Half of these men were standing at various posts at the edge of the clearing looking into the woods, while the other five were standing at the door around two figures. One of the men at the door shifted and Legolas and Aragorn caught a glimpse of Rovion and Kenan inside the loose circle. 

Two green-shirted men suddenly broke off from the group and pulled open two large, sliding double doors and led Rovion and Kenan inside. The doors slowly slid shut again. Looking up, Legolas saw a small and simple sign hanging above the sliding doors that read The Labyrinth. He glanced at Aragorn and then nodded toward the path. When they we a safe distance away, they stopped and crouched down by the side of the trail. 

"That must be it." Aragorn whispered excitedly, swiping a lock of dark hair out of his face.

Legolas nodded once in quick agreement, his blue eyes darting through the trees around them. "We should leave quickly. I don't think those were the only guards they had posted."

"There are more?" Aragorn's eager face became serious and he too began to search the forest with uneasy eyes.

"I fear it is so. I can hear others treading similar paths. But they are not stationary, as were the others."

"Those trails we saw leading off of this one," Aragorn said with realization. "They must have a whole network of patrols."

The Elf nodded and with unspoken agreement, he started down the path in the direction of the road, keeping low to the ground. This time they traveled more slowly, and kept their eyes always trained on the forest on either side of them. Occasionally, Aragorn would hear distant footsteps to the right or left, but none came close enough to require them to leave the path.

When they came in sight of the trail's end, Legolas suddenly but silently spun in his crouch to face Aragorn, concern etched on his fair features. The young man looked over the Elf's head and saw that a guard stood with his arms crossed directly in front of the trees that led back out to the road. Another was walking purposefully their way. Aragorn glanced around them frantically, and then quickly backpedaled down another path and stepped behind a few bushes, Legolas on his heels. The guard turned the corner and Legolas quickly pulled his shimmering hands inside his sleeves and covered his head. They did not need worry about breathing too loud, for they were once more next to the clamor of the Sleeping Demon. They crouched there unmoving and the guard passed them by without a glance.

Legolas raised his head again and gave Aragorn a look that clearly said 'I knew we should have left when we could.' Aragorn gave a small sigh.

"Let us try another way." He said and started down this new trail. They found that this path did not lead to the road, but circled around and they ended up where they'd started. They tried another and another. But the ones that did lead to the road were guarded and all others seemed to lead nowhere. Now Aragorn was getting worried.

"We did not see any guards on the way down, why are they suddenly springing up everywhere?" He hissed after they barely avoided being detected by yet another man. 

"Perhaps they detected something and were put on heightened alert. Let us stay here and perhaps we can wait it out." Legolas replied and they backed farther into the trees.

Aragorn gave a small snort. "The others must be beside themselves."

**

"Where are they?" Elladan strode across the room to the window and looked out. Then he marched back to sit on his bed. "And you can't make any excuse this time, Elrohir. They've been gone over four hours."

"I know. They should have returned long ago." Elrohir replied, concern evident in his soft voice.

"It is possible they stopped to check on the horses." Isorfinduil offered hopefully.

"For two hours?" Elladan shot back sharply.

"I said it is possible." Isorfinduil returned darkly. "You spent long enough when you did."

Elladan spun around and piercd the younger Elf with a hard glare. "Don't you dare-"

"Now is not the time for one of your foolish banter-sessions!" Elrohir cut in briskly. He looked back and forth between the two. "We wait another half-hour. If they have not returned by then, then we will look around in the local bars."

"We've already waited long enough, Elrohir. We should go now."

"Can you ever just take a direction without rivaling it with your own?" Isorfindiul muttered.

"Can you ever keep your mouth shut in matters that don't concern you?" Elladan said calmly. 

"You think this does not concern me?" Isorfinduil replied, his voice raising a bit. "Legolas is my Prince and my close friend. This concerns me just as much as it does you."

Elladan didn't reply right away, so Isorfinduil kept speaking. But he now directed his attention toward the slightly more quiet brother. "Elrohir, I know Legolas well. He would not be gone this long without checking in if at all possible. Either something happened and he cannot get back, or…well, I suppose I'm just saying even if he came upon a big lead in the investigation, he would not go off without conferring with us first."

Elrohir looked at the light-haired Elf with an interesting look on his face. "Ah, but Estel would."

An air of thoughtfulness settled in the room as the three Elves quietly pondered this statement. 

Finally, Elrohir sighed and stood up. "Perhaps we _should_ begin to look around now."

Elladan nodded rapidly and immediately donned his overcoat again, making for the door and adjusting his hat. Isorfinduil stood as well and picked up his dark blue scarf. He laid it flat on his forehead and then gathered the rest at the back of his skull, tying it in a knot and letting the ends loose to mingle with his long light-brown hair. Elrohir lifted his gleaming sword off the bed and slid it into its scabbard with a metallic ring. And without a word, they went out and locked the door behind them, leaving the room in darkness.

**

__

And there's chapter 6…I hope you all liked it. Any questions that anyone has, or suggestions, please feel free to ask or let me know. I need to know what people think! J 

Next chapter will be very exciting…those of you looking for some action for Aragorn and Legolas will be happy! I know I will…

Hey, Anime Soccer Lobos (Ahem…do you have a nickname?), you're right, ff.net doesn't seem to like to post your reviews! But I got the other half in the email, so…have no fear. Thanks so much, I love to hear what you think! You came up with some pretty good ideas there….hmm….I'll have to keep those in mind.

And thanks Roz, for your review as well! I hope you continue to enjoy it!

That's it for now. Next chapter will be up probably sometime next week. Please review and let me know if you like it!! J Until next time…

Amorous


	7. Chapter 7: Troubles

****

Into the Labyrinth

Author: Amorous

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: In chapter one.

****

*Chapter 7: Troubles*

The future King of Gondor took a deep breath and rested his head against the trunk of a large tree. After waiting several long minutes, the amount of patrols had not let up in the least and so they'd settled in for a bit of a longer wait. The young man tilted his head to the side to get a glimpse of Legolas, who crouched beside him. The Elf sat with his hands inside the sleeves of his large overcoat and his arms up on either side of his head, trying to block some of the glimmer that his skin was giving off. 

Aragorn's mind began to drift and he thought back to the pub where they'd overheard Rovion and Kenan. The loud noise, the drunk men…he smiled to himself in the darkness as he remembered the old man's drink spilling over his already uncomfortable friend. Then another thought popped into his head, and he leaned over to whisper to the Elf beside him.

"Legolas."

"Yes?"

"Back at the pub, something else was bothering you but you could not tell me. What was it?"

The slightly shimmering form did not answer for a long moment, and Aragorn began to wonder if he'd been heard properly. But then the form shifted and began to reply, slowly.

"I've never done anything quite like this before, that's all. I'm just not used to it."

"Posing as a human?"

"Yes."

"Is that all?"

No answer.

"Legolas." Aragorn prompted.

"It is hard for me to say." Came the soft reply. "But my father told me once of a time when he'd done something similar when he was around my age. He was caught and kept prisoner for a long time. He was tortured for weeks. I don't want that to happen to any of us. I suppose the thought frightens me a bit."

Aragorn didn't say anything right away, knowing it was a huge deal for an Elf to say he was afraid. Especially this particular Wood-Elf, who's strong pride often got the best of him. Aragorn wanted to comfort his friend and was about to make an attempt when the sound of footsteps filtered through the trees and into his ears. He glanced at Legolas and found the Elf already looking in the direction of the noise. Their eyes met and Legolas nodded his head as though to say that this guard was treading the path that was closest to their position. Legolas lowered his head again, this time bringing his knees up as well.

The footsteps slowly and steadily became louder. Aragorn strained his eyes and caught a glimpse of a man through the dark trees coming their way. The man suddenly stopped, looking directly at them. Surprised, Aragorn looked beside him and saw what the guard was looking at. Legolas' head was down, but his neck was slightly exposed, sending off a crescent of bluish light. Aragorn quickly covered the spot with his arm. The guard tilted his head and took a step forward as though unsure of what he'd seen. 

"Eh, Vin?" The guard called lightly over his shoulder. Legolas tensed under Aragorn's arm.

"Yeah?" Came a nearby answer.

"Come here."

The other man was there in a matter of seconds. "What is it?" Asked the second silhouette. 

"I think I saw something in those trees there. I just want to check it out." The two forms moved forward slowly.

Aragorn leaned down so that the Elf beside him could hear. "We have to run." He stated simply. Legolas nodded and they slowly rose from their crouch, taking several cautious steps back. But Legolas could not keep his entire head covered in this position and still see where he was going. Soon the first guard was pointing.

"You see that?!"

"Come on!" They went charging into the woods. Aragorn and Legolas turned and ran full out in the other direction. Aragorn let Legolas go in front of him and tried to block some of the glow, but he already knew it wouldn't be much use. He felt branches hitting his arms in the dark and leaves slapping at his face. The guards were close behind them, calling out for others in the area. 

Legolas leaped over a rotting log into the middle of a path and found a guard waiting there. The sturdy man looked ready to make a grab, but at the sight of Legolas' simmering skin his eyes widened and his step faltered. Legolas used the moment and his own momentum to drive his shoulder into the man's midsection and knock him aside. 

The Prince decided that using the paths would not be a good idea and so crossed into the woods on the other side. He heard Aragorn behind him and the guards following closely, still calling for reinforcements. Legolas put on the speed as he began to see black shapes tearing through the woods on their right. He veered to the left and was trying figure how they might lose these men when he began to make out an orange light in the forest ahead. A feeling of dread filled him as he realized it was The Labyrinth. The guards were herding them to where their comrades were waiting.

"Aragorn!" Thought's were running through the Elf's mind now and they needed a plan quickly.

"I see it!" The young human was running now beside him. "Perhaps we can run past it and lose them in the forest beyond!"

Legolas agreed that it was their only chance and they kept their pace, only changing direction slightly. The orange light steadily moved to their left and they could now see the clearing and the building through the trees. The crashing of the men behind them died away, and the friends gave each other a puzzled glance. Then out of the trees directly in front of them came charging a dozen new guards, all wielding drawn swords. They seemed unwilling to attack initially, but made it clear that they would have no problem in doing so should the two friends try to get by. A similar wall of guards could be seen making their way forward on their right.

Legolas laid a hand on Aragorn's arm and they began to back away towards The Labyrinth. He did not want to fight or kill any of these men if it was at all possible to avoid it. The men in green advanced and Legolas felt as though butterflies had awakened in his stomach. They broke through the trees into the clearing and the butterflies turned to eagles as he saw that the perimeter was heavily lined with men at the ready.

Aragorn looked at the Elf with a sudden determination. "We'll have to fight our way out now."

**

Elrohir sidestepped as the door to a bar swung open and a drunk man was shoved out into the street. The man giggled as he wobbled to his feet, then hiccuped and fell over again. He crawled a few feet and then threw up in the middle of the road.

"Lovely." Elladan commented with distaste and walked in a wide circle around the man to get to the door. His twin brother followed closely behind and then came Isorfinduil, still staring at the drunk man with a mixture of pity and disgust.

Inside, the crowd seemed better, but only slightly. No one gave them a glance, so the three Elves in disguise stood against the wall and they searched the room with their eyes. Not seeing them right away, Elladan left the wall with out a word and strode up to the bar. 

"Excuse me." He called over the noise to the back of the turned bartender. "Excuse me, I'm looking for some friends of mine..." He repeated, tapping the burly bartender on the back to get his attention. Elrohir and Isorfinduil watched him closely from their place near the door. Isorfinduil could now only tell the brothers apart because Elrohir wore a turban similar to his own, and on Elladan's head was a black knit hat.

The bartender turned and narrowed his eyes at Elladan. "What'll it be?"

"I'm not here for a drink."

"Then you want a room? I'm not the guy you want, son. You'll have to talk to that other man, you see him over there?" The man replied, pointing across the room. He laid a large hand on Elladan's shoulder to direct him away, but the dark-haired Elf shook off the man's grip. 

"No, I don't need a room either."

A bearded man from a table nearby glanced up at Elladan and then elbowed his buddies and nodded toward the Elf with a smile.

"Then what do you want, kid? I have paying customers here that won't appreciate delayed service." The bartender retorted, his friendliness seeming to wear off.

"I'm just looking for a couple of friends of mine."

"What do they look like?"

"One of them has dark hair, around to his shoulders, and is young. Only just in his twenties. The other is…the same age. And was wearing a black hat like mine." Elladan answered, glad that he was finally getting somewhere with this man.

"Son, do you know how many young guys I've seen in here that fit that description?" The bartender shook his head and pushed past Elladan with a tray of mugs in hand.

Elladan stared after him with an air of indignation for a moment before spinning around and finding a large bearded man coming towards him. The Elf, not quite willing to deal with humans at the moment, shouldered past him. The man gave him a little push as he went by and then turned to his friends and muttered, "Pretty boy."

The group burst out laughing and Elladan stopped short. Across the room, Elrohir glanced at Isorfinduil, who just shook his head with a look of vexation. Elrohir whispered in Isorfinduil's ear and then the younger Elf nodded, although reluctantly, and pushed off the wall.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Elladan returned as though he hadn't heard.

"I called you a pretty boy." The bearded man said with laugh.

"Is that so?" The black-hatted Elf replied flatly.

"That it would be."

"I would not throw names around so carelessly, if I were you." Elladan said, not as a threat but as a suggestion.

"If you were me, you'd be sitting here enjoying the look on some half-witted pretty boy's face." The men roared with laughter again and Elladan's anger flared to life. Taking a step forward, he leaned in and pointed his finger at the man's chest. But before he could say a word, Isorfinduil appeared suddenly at his side and laid a hand on Elladan's chest to stop his reply.

"Excuse me for intruding, gentlemen, but -"

"Look, it's another one." The bearded man said with a grin. "This night just gets better and better."

"I think they travel in herds, Jase." Chuckled one of his friends. By now, half of the pub was watching the interaction, some with amusement, others with concern. 

"There is a group of men outside searching for you." Isorfinduil stated evenly. 

That got their attention. The laughter died away and Jase slowly leaned forward, narrowing his eyes at Isorfinduil. 

"What are you talking about?" Jase replied as though testing Isorfinduil's honesty. The other men were glancing sideways at each other.

"Just what I told you. They described your group and asked me if I'd seen you." Isorfinduil answered, ignoring the strange look he was getting from Elladan.

"What did you say?" Jase scratched his beard thoughtfully. 

"I said no. I just thought you might like to know." 

One of the men rose from his seat. "What if that's Rabo and his boys?"

The men all began talking to each other now, some rising to leave, others glancing nervously at the doorway. His job done, Isorfinduil left them to themselves, and Elladan followed, his temper now sufficiently cooled. Elrohir was waiting at the doorway and hustled them outside.

"What did you do?" Elrohir asked with a musical laugh as they stepped out onto the street. "They looked like they were being hunted!"

"They think they are." Isorfinduil replied with a sly smile.

"Why did you do that?" Elladan broke in, stepping over the drunk man in the street who was now sleeping peacefully.

"You were going to get into trouble." Isorfinduil said distractedly as he looked down at the sleeping man. Then he leaned down and began to drag him out of the middle of the road. "I did not do it for you, I did it because Elrohir asked me to."

"You didn't need to do it at all." Elladan watched him drag the man to the side. Then he turned to Elrohir. "Brother, you have no faith in me?"

"Elladan, I know you can handle yourself. I have seen it many times, but you do have a temper and we can't risk you losing it now. I asked Isorfinduil to get you because it would have only provoked them further if your identical twin showed up."

Elladan nodded in understanding, then a look of worry passed over his usually smooth features. "We have no leads yet on Estel or the Prince."

"We still have many places to look. Although it is growing so late that most will be closed soon anyway." Elrohir replied with concern. He scratched the back of his head a bit where the knot of the head-scarf met his neck.

"Then we must go quickly." Elladan answered immediately.

Isorfinduil finished bunching the man's coat under his head and rose to his feet, looking satisfied. The three Elves turned and began to leave. Then Elladan stopped and pulled a shining coin from his pocket and looked at it for a moment. He flicked it to the side of the road where it came to rest by the sleeping man's head before continuing on his way.

**

__

First of all, please forgive me for getting this out several weeks late. Finals are brutal, but they're all done now. 

Second of all, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! I was so happy to get them all. 

James – Oh, in your review did you mean "What was Elladan going to say" ? If so…I really don't know what he was going to say. I just needed him to start saying something so Elrohir could cut him off! And I'm glad you like Isor, I've really tried to make him likeable. I know many times original characters get overlooked and I don't want him to be. Hehe, you can't have him cause I've got other stuff planned for him, but…you can borrow him! J Thank you!

Anime Soccer Lobos – Can't think of a nickname…um, ASL? I dunno, just Anime? Oh well. But yes, I've tried to make the names as original but believable as I can, so thank you very much! And yes, Aragorn has the stubbornness that comes with youth. And I thought it would be good if Isor and Lego were friends for a long while, because like you said, there aren't too many stories where an original knows Lego like that. Thank you for the great review!

Key – Wow, thank you so much for all the wonderful things you said! You had me all red and smiling to myself! Isor seems to be growing on several people…yay! But no, the names do not mean anything. I used a name translator or name generator for a few of them, but most of them I made up. Hm…I'm going to see if Isorfinduil means anything. Thanks again for all the great reviews!

Nurnoleiel – Thank you for the encouragement! Yes, Aragorn and Legolas aren't going to have much fun at all. Hehehe, oh well. Thank you!

Trin – If you like action there will be a lot of good action in the next chapter! Glad you like it, thank you for the review!

Thundera Tiger – Thank you so much for your review! I admire your work a lot, so it's great to get a good review from you. The encouragement was wonderful, especially on the characters because I've really tried to make them have their own personalities. Thanks for the advice and comments!!

Again, thank you all so much for the great reviews. They're great - please, keep them coming! 

Amorous


	8. Chapter 8: Into the Labyrinth

****

Into the Labyrinth

Author: Amorous

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: In chapter one.

****

*Chapter 8: Into the Labyrinth*

"I'm frightened by what I see,

But somehow I know 

That there's much more to come.

Immobilized by my fear,

I seem to be blinded by tears."

-Evanescence

**

Legolas' face was set as he pulled the two knives off his back with a metallic ring. Although he would rather avoid a fight, he'd had enough of running and hiding and it was time for Aragorn and himself to get out of this place and back to Isorfinduil and the twins. Aragorn's sword was already drawn and the young man stood at the ready, with a hard gleam in his silver-blue eyes. The ring of golden sashed guards around them began to draw in, becoming ever thicker as it did so. Legolas searched fervently for a weakness in the circle but found none. These men seemed highly trained and practiced in what they did, and it was not hard to see that this particular procedure had been done many times before.

"We'll make a break to our right. Stay close to the building and perhaps we can make it through." Legolas said quietly, keeping his bright eyes always trained on the ring of guards. Several green shirts came foreword as though to challenge them and others from behind stepped up, taking their place in the circle.

They made a dash to the right. The men who'd just entered the ring gave chase and the guards who controlled the right side rushed forward to meet them and noises of clashing metal filled the clearing. Much to the young human and Elf's dismay, the line held fast, despite their bold attempts to break through. Being sufficiently delayed in their escape, the other guards quickly caught up with them and the friends were trapped between two lines. However they fought furiously and pressed ever forward towards the safety of the trees that always remained just out of reach.

Legolas noticed as he ducked under an intentionally weak swing toward his neck that these green-shirted men still did not aim to kill, but to detain or capture. This gave him an uneasy feeling to no end, but he forced his mind away from that thought and onto the current situation. Which was clearly not a good situation. These guards refused to give up an inch, however hard the friends pressed.

Legolas' hopes rose for an instant when his current opponent's attention was diverted to someone or something behind the Elf. The Prince swung his foot up and caught the man in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. But before he could press his advantage, Legolas heard a startled cry behind him and spun around to find a huge man towering there, with a struggling Aragorn in his muscled arms. 

From the look of it, the man had stepped up behind the young man and wrapped his arms around Aragorn's torso, heaving him into the air. The guards all around the clearing gave a cheer for their large comrade, who threw Aragorn to the ground and promptly kicked the young man in the ribs. Aragorn rolled over and staggered to his feet with one arm around his middle and the other clutching his sword. Guards converged on the dazed ranger and he was lost from Legolas' view.

Legolas started forward, but felt strong arms encircling his chest and pulling him back. The Elf saw the huge man stalking towards him and desperately jabbed his elbow back into his unseen captor's gut, but the grip held. Legolas struggled forward, but only when he smashed his heel down on the guard's foot and knocked him in the stomach again did the arms loosen enough for the lithe being to slip free. 

Risking a glance around, he saw Aragorn fighting off several green shirts at once but could tell nothing more, for the large man stepped in his line of view and leaned down to make a grab. The blonde Elf leaped backward, narrowly missing the swipe of the guard's arm and felt the wall of The Labyrinth hit his back with a thud. His black hat slipped a bit and he quickly pulled it down again, hearing the calls of the many golden sashed guards that were encouraging their huge crony. Legolas ducked under another swing and dodged away from the large man.

"Legolas!" Aragorn's voice suddenly echoed in the fire-lit clearing and Legolas saw the young ranger running towards him, concern written on his face. The Wood-Elf started forward, but was jerked back as a rope dropped over his shoulders and cinched tight, pinning his arms to his sides. He looked back in shock to see a grim-faced guard tightly gripping the other end of the rope. He tried to swing his knife up but another rope closed around his chest and yanked him in the other direction, throwing off his swing. Both guards heaved back, pulling their ropes taut and Legolas staggered to keep his balance in the middle. Then his eyes widened as the huge guard barreled towards him with a wild fury, lowered a shoulder, and savagely slammed the young Elf Prince into the building, shaking its walls.

*

Aragorn had just rendered a guard unconscious with a punch to the head when he heard the throng of green shirts near The Labyrinth raise a cheer. He searched franticly for Legolas and saw him duck under the large guard's thrust. But another movement caught his eye – two men standing on either side were swinging looped ropes over their heads, watching the nimble being closely, waiting for their chance. The chance came instantly as Legolas dodged away from the gigantic man and Aragorn dashed forward.

"Legolas!" He called out in warning as the first guard launched the rope, but it was too late; the loop pulled tight around his startled friend and Aragorn's mind cried out in dismay. In his moment of distraction, he did not hear the guard running towards him and was suddenly and violently diverted from his path, landing on the ground with a golden sashed man on top of him. The Ranger's sword was knocked out of his reach and the guard socked the younger man in the eye, then again in the jaw. Aragorn's vision tunneled dangerously and he felt himself being pulled to his feet. He struggled to clear his vision and ignore the throbbing of his face. 

When he managed to uncloud his mind, he found two guards tying his arms behind his back. He pulled weakly against them, but his ribs still ached from where he'd been kicked and his head was throbbing. He looked up and watched fearfully as the giant man smashed Legolas into the building and held him there.

Legolas fought to get a breath, his body protesting the abuse it was receiving. The guard pressed him hard into the wall and, not being able to move, the Elf panicked. He was suddenly aware that green shirts were crowding around and babbling orders to each other and he felt the ropes around his chest loosen. His arms instantly shot out, pushing vainly against the weight, but to no avail. Then, in a blink of an eye, the huge man grabbed him roughly and turned him, smashing him into the wall again face first. The somewhat stunned Prince's arms were dragged down behind his back and tied there, then more loosely at the elbows.

Aragorn battled his own emotions as he felt a mixture of fear and shame rise within him. What had he done? Legolas had warned him against continuing on but he had not listened, thinking the Elf was being overcautious. Now they both stood with their arms bound behind them. He remembered what the blonde warrior had told him about his fears of being captured and the young Ranger suddenly found himself blinking back tears at his own selfish ways. It frightened him to see his long-time friend taken prisoner as such and he knew it was because of him that they had been here in the first place. And what disheartened him even more was the thought that it was likely that the worst was still to come.

Questions swirled around his head as the guards pulled open the large, grinding double doors. He wondered what would happen to them, whether they would be killed or simply kept inside The Labyrinth. What would his brothers do when he did not return tonight? What about Isorfinduil? They would have no idea where to begin looking. 

Ahead of him, Legolas jerked on the guards and the ropes that bound him and even managed to give a good kick to a man that had passed too close in front of him. Aragorn resisted as well when the green shirts began to lead them towards the door, but a sharp crack on the side of his head stilled his struggles and brought stars dancing in front of him. His face throbbed seemingly all over and he could feel his right eye begin to swell. 

Legolas tilted his head to glance at the stars, unwilling to leave their quiet beauty. The Elf's gentle luminescence was all but undetectable in the flickering light of the torches and his lungs burned inside from lack of oxygen. He thanked the Valar that his black hat had not fallen off during the struggle and he could only pray that they would not take it from him. 

His stomach felt constricted as a guard from somewhere behind him lowered a black cloth over his eyes and tied it behind his head. In any other circumstance he would have fought it off, but he knew that it would only bring them to use force and he would not risk the loss of his hat. He heard no struggle coming from Aragorn either and Legolas hoped the young Ranger was not seriously injured, for he had not gotten more than a glimpse of his friend since the warning. 

He could not deny the feeling of dread that had been with him for some time. It only grew when they were pulled inside the doorway, now properly blindfolded. However, despite his fears and the ache deep in his chest that came with inhaling, Legolas cleared his mind to remain focused and alert. He had to be ready for whatever came next.

**

Elrohir shook out his long dark hair and threw the faded blue-grey cloth down next to him on his bed. Elladan strode back and forth in front of him, his eyes distant and deep in thought. He had not even taken off his hat or overcoat. Isorfinduil sat quietly on his own bed, which was directly across from Elrohir's, his overcoat draped next to him but his head-scarf still on. His deep blue eyes followed Elladan from side to side. 

The town of Rahma had settled in and was now peacefully quiet. All pubs had closed for the night and most of the inhabitants had stumbled their way home. After being kicked out of several places and pushed away by others, the three Elves dejectedly returned to their room at The Stone Troll to discuss their next course of action. 

"Will you stop pacing? It is distracting." Isorfinduil finally muttered, looking away.

"No, I will not." Elladan replied quickly. "I can think better this way."

"That's too bad. You must have to pace often." Isorfinduil returned sarcastically. His worry for Legolas caused his constant annoyance of Elladan to multiply tenfold. "Or perhaps you just don't think very much, for this is the first time I've seen you do such a thing as this."

"At least I'm trying to think of a plan." Elladan glared at the younger Elf for a moment as he passed by. "And this is certainly not the first time you've seen me pace."

"Really? Please, fill me in."

"Oh, I don't know…the Dimrill Dale? And your scouting party? It doesn't matter anyhow; that's not what I should be concentrating on."

"That's right, the almighty and ever-resourceful Elladan must think of a plan, for we have appointed him leader."

"Will you shut your mouth so I can focus?" Elladan shot back rather severely. "You say Legolas is your close friend, I would think you would want to find him. Even if he weren't, he's your Prince."

"I do want to find him, unlike you I can think and talk at the same time. And I don't have to pace."

"Well have you thought of a plan then?"

"There is only one logical plan, Elladan. All we can do for a 'plan' is look for them, as we have been. What I was thinking of is what might have happened to them."

"And?"

"You mean you haven't thought of anything? After all that pacing?"

"Stop it, please." Elrohir said. He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. "This is not helping anything. You two are going to have to learn to work together if we're going to get anywhere."

Elladan gave Isorfinduil a final stare and resumed his pacing.

"Isorfinduil, tell us what you have been thinking." Elrohir prompted with a nod.

"I cannot speak for your younger brother," the golden haired Elf began. "But Legolas has been highly trained. As I said earlier, he would return to this room unless he is unable to do so. Since he has not, it could mean that he is either injured so that it prevents him from traveling, a companion of his is injured and he is unable to carry him," – at this point, the twins glanced at each other – "Or he is either unconscious or being held against his will."

"Those are our options?" Elladan asked darkly.

"Or a situation has arisen where it is better for him to remain where he is."

"That does not help us figure out where they are."

"Yes it does." Isorfinduil said somewhat quietly. "We know that is it not likely that only one would be injured, for the other would come get help. So if injury is the problem, it must be affecting them both. And if this is the case, they would not be near any of the bars we searched, for they would have tried to signal us."

"And if they could not?" Elladan had finally sat down on his bed.

Isorfinduil gave a small shrug. "Then they'd be unconscious. Or at least Legolas would be."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I hardly know Aragorn and do not know how he would react to such a situation."

"He would try to signal us as well. Surely you do not think him so foolish as to let us pass him by."

"No, I think Aragorn seems to be a very skilled young Ranger. But as I said, I hardly know him."

"Elladan," Elrohir got up to move towards the window and changed the subject. "What have you been thinking?"

"Yes Elladan, what has all this pacing brought to your mind?" Isorfinduil quipped.

Elladan didn't even look at Isorfinduil, but shifted on the bed so that he was sitting cross-legged. "Estel probably found something to do with the investigation. He was eager to begin as it was."

"You have no way of knowing that!" Isorfinduil broke in.

"He would have returned by now even if he had." Elrohir pointed out.

"_Or_," Elladan continued somewhat defensively. "Someone just felt like picking a fight with one or both of them. It would not be the first time." He paused and they were quiet for a few moments. Then he suddenly stood up. "This is ridiculous! They're out there, injured or dying or Valar knows what, and we're sitting in here doing nothing! We should be searching for them!"

"We can't do anything, Elladan!" Elrohir responded, frustrated. "We've searched every pub on the west side of the town and all we've gotten are vague answers. And now they've all closed for the night. If Estel and Legolas were out there, then we would have found them already."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"We have to wait until morning, when the town begins to wake up again. Then we can look and ask around again. Remember that we came here to investigate the fighting ring and we must hold to that. Anyhow, who's to say that their disappearance isn't related somehow?"

**

__

Happy Fourth of July!! Yay! I'm sitting here, listening to fireworks rumbling in the distance. I hope everyone had a good day!

On to reviews:

Roz – Thank you very much, and I know what you mean about reading unfinished fics. At first I didn't deal with them at all either, but then it got so hard to find a finished one that I just sort of began reading all the unfinished ones out there and just got hooked. But yes, definitely keep your grades up! Thank you again for the nice stuff you said, I look forward to getting this done so you can review all the chapters! J 

Trin – Haha, you're very funny. I'm glad you're enjoying!

ASL – yes, that nickname works wonderfully! I know, I think this is the first cliffhanger I've ever done. Although I haven't done much, so…haha, sorry about that, though. But yeah, I bet the Elves are either amused or annoyed when people call them 'son', 'kid', or 'young man', depending on their personalities. Thank you thank you!

Nurnoleiel – Hmm…you're just gonna have to wait and see who Jase is. Hehehe…ahem. But yes, thank you, you have gotten just the feeling I hoped people would get about the town having that feeling of underlying fear and dread. Thanks!

Key – yes, I'm hoping that the summer will let me get this chapters out quicker. I'm glad you're liking it! Thank you so much!

Well, that's it for now. I hope to hear from you all again! And thank you very much! I'm not sure if this could be considered a cliffie, but…hehe, sorry if it is. J Later!


	9. Chapter 9: Lavi

****

Into the Labyrinth

Author: Amorous

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: In chapter one.

****

*Chapter 9: Lavi*

The son of King Thranduil slowed his breathing so as to not aggravate his hurting chest and listened to the noises around him, since the blindfold still blocked his vision. Many guards had trooped in with their two prisoners, obviously to compensate for an escape attempt, should one be made. The thought had certainly crossed the Elf's mind but at this point, he was doubtful as to how far they would get. Both their arms remained securely tied behind their backs and their weapons had been lost somewhere outside. 

Muffled noises reached the Elf's sensitive ears as they rounded a corner as though there were people on the other side of the wall to their right. More turns came after that, the noise dying away, and Legolas guessed that they might have even doubled back on their path several times. He tried to remember how many turns they took and in what direction, and he was partially successful. They'd just rounded yet another left-hand corner when he heard one of the guards in the lead speak.

"Wait, what are you doing?" The procession slowed to a stop and the grip on his arms tightened.

"Taking them to the fighter cells. Why?" Said another somewhere ahead.

"These two should be taken to the Brothers. We don't even know what they'd want to do with them."

"Don't they usually see prisoners after they've been secured?"

"Yes, but I think the Brothers would want to see these rogues right away, don't you?"

"I suppose so." Was the reluctant reply. They were shuffled back and then led to their right and the twists and turns resumed. However, these guards seemed to know exactly where they were and where they were going for soon after they were stopped again and Legolas heard a knock and the soft talking from behind a doorway paused.

"Enter." Came a light voice from inside.

The handle clicked as it turned and the captives were hustled roughly forward. The door was closed behind them.

"What is this?" Came the same melodic voice, now clear and close.

"We captured them in the area. I thought you'd want to see them first." Answered the guard who'd stopped the procession earlier.

"Alright. Remove the blindfolds."

Legolas felt someone working at the knot behind his head and the black cloth fell away to reveal a lavishly furnished room. Rich fur rugs covered the floor and lanterns decorated the wood walls, lighting the room with bright orange light. But Legolas and Aragorn noticed none of this, for their eyes were locked with the two men in front of them.

On the left stood a tall, built man with jet-black hair that was braided in many small braids and reached past his shoulders. A very short and thin lined beard and heavy eyebrows only accentuated the already defined features on his lightly tanned face. His eyes were fierce and dark and he was dressed in shining green lined with silver - a sleeveless shirt with a robe hanging on his shoulders and down his back.

On the right sat his mirror image. Aragorn got flash vision of his own twin brothers as he looked at the men in front of him. The only differences in these two lied in their hair and their color of dress, for although the man on the right wore the same style of clothing, his was a deep crimson lined with gold. His black hair was left unbraided and was partially pulled back. His face was identical to his companion's.

Aragorn blinked and tried to further clear his pulsing head as the man in red stood tall next to the other and looked them up and down.

"Two young heroes, I'm assuming?" Scoffed the man in green and the prisoners recognized his musical voice as the one who'd called them in. He strode around a glossy wooden table to come closer, the cape swirling about his feet. "Are you here to rescue a friend? Or perhaps you just thought to see for yourself if the rumors were true."

The prisoners stared at him, not saying a word.

"Whatever it is, you have seen too much." Continued the unfazed man. He stepped close to Aragorn and looked at him, taking in his swelling eye and the bruises on his face. Then he passed to Legolas and gazed at him, though soon his brows furrowed at the intensity of the glare he was receiving in return. Then the man smiled. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Alymar Lavi." He held out a hand mockingly as though to shake and then looked at their bound arms, laughing, and continued. "My twin here is Amadeo. We are the Lavi Brothers."

"Are you the leaders of this place?" Aragorn questioned.

"Yes, we are." Alymar answered, pleased that at least one of the captives was saying something. "And who might you be?"

"We are hunters from the north. We were just passing through Rahma and I believe we must have gotten turned around in these woods. I'm sorry if we trespassed-"

"Hunters do not get 'turned around' in a forest, my good boy. Either you lie about being hunters or you lie about getting lost."

Aragorn looked reluctant for a moment, then replied, "We didn't get lost. We're actually looking for a friend, he disappeared near this town two weeks ago and we've been searching for him."

"So you _have_ come to rescue a friend? And you thought you could spring him out on your own."

"What do you mean rescue?" Aragorn tried to look confused. "Well, I suppose if he needed rescuing, but…this happens often and it's usually just that he's injured himself and must stay where he is." Aragorn was desperately hoping that these men would think that Legolas and he had no idea what this place really was and might consider them not a threat. He was hoping.

"Really."

Aragorn nodded. "You know, I don't blame you for having such tight security around here. Such a nice house must get robbery attempts quite often."

"I'm not buying it."

"Sureim, why did you not secure them as usual?" Amadeo broke in, speaking for the first time to one of the guards. His voice had the same melodious ring, but was slightly deeper and almost gravelly, though not quite.

"I thought you might want to check them out first." The lieutenant called Sureim shrugged. "It was a light in the woods that originally attracted my attention, and I called Vin over." Legolas stiffened and Aragorn glanced sideways at the man. "But before we could get close, these two bolted from the spot. The thing was, that one" – he gestured towards Legolas –"he was…well, he was glowing."

Legolas shot a look at the twins to judge their reaction and Aragorn bit his lip. Amadeo just furrowed his eyebrows in displeasure and crossed his arms.

"Glowing?" Alymar repeated, his own eyebrows raising. He looked again at Legolas, more intently this time. "Did you find any light source on them?"

"We didn't search them yet, we usually do that at the cells."

"Could you do it now?"

Sureim nodded to the men around Aragorn and Legolas and they began to pat them down. They could not remove the coats because of the captives' arms' being tied, but they pulled the over-coats down off their shoulders anyway and let them hang in the back. Legolas tried to suppress a shiver as hands groped across his chest and waist.

"Nothing," Sureim stated, "except their empty scabbards."

"Remove his hat." Amadeo said, pointing at Legolas. The Elf's eyes widened and he jerked back as a guard's hand reached out.

"Ah." The man in red gave a dry smile and nodded his head. "Here I think you will have your answer."

The guards tightened their hold and the guard in front of him reached up again. Legolas shot his leg up and caught the man in the groin, causing him to fold over with a grunt. Then the Elf pushed back with all his weight, slamming the guards into the wall beside the doorframe, trying to shake off their grip. A man to his right punched him swiftly in the stomach and the Prince cried out, doubling over slightly. He was punched again and then felt hands moving around his feet. He looked down to find that they'd tied a short rope between his ankles. He would just be able to walk, but kicking anyone was now out of the question.

"Him, too." The red twin gestured a thumb at Aragorn The young Ranger tried to move his feet out of the way but soon several men got strong grips on each foot, holding them in place, and a rope was tied on his ankles as well.

"Now." Alymar strode up to Legolas, who was now sufficiently restrained, and stared him in the face. Legolas looked daggers back, putting all his long years of royalty to good use while working to control his rapid breathing. Aragorn could feel his heart thudding in his chest. "Remove his hat."

Sureim came up from the side and reached out with two hands. With one, he snatched the back of Legolas' neck when the Elf tried to move away and with the other he whipped the hat off the Prince's head.

The pale blonde, slightly tussled hair fell around his shoulders and revealed two delicately pointed ears. Several of the guards nearby gasped audibly and drew back, but Sureim just narrowed his eyes, his fingers digging into the Prince's neck. Alymar's mouth opened a bit and look of uncertainty and awe passed over his features. Amadeo started, seeming both unsure and angry. Silence filled the room and Aragorn hung his head, shame welling up inside of him again. Legolas' stomach fluttered but he steeled his features.

"What is it?" Finally a guard asked tentatively. 

"What do you think it is? It's an Elf!" The green twin said sharply, taking his eyes off the subject of scrutiny for only a second. "I knew there was something different..." He said more quietly, plainly fascinated.

"Are you sure?" Questioned the same guard. "No one's ever seen one before, we can't really be sure..."

"What else would he be? Not a man. Certainly not a dwarf." 

"Is he dangerous?"

"Apparently not." Alymar replied scornfully, glancing at Legolas' bound state. The Prince pulled against the guards furiously.

"You know not what Elves are capable of!" He spat at the man, and it was partially true. Alymar's haughty expression faltered for a moment.

Amadeo took his brother's arm and led him to the far side of the room. They spoke in hushed tones, and Aragorn could not make out what they were saying. He looked sideways at Legolas, knowing the Elf could hear them perfectly well. His friend's face was set, but Aragorn noted that his breath was still coming rather quickly and he kept stealing glances at Sureim, obviously uncomfortable with the man's hold on his neck. He wondered dismally what the Lavi Brothers would do, now that they knew Legolas was an Elf.

"How can you say this doesn't change anything?" Legolas was listening to the brothers speak.

"We can still go through the way we usually do, Amadeo. He wasn't so powerful that our guards could not capture him, correct? All Sureim said was that he glowed. We can handle that."

"Alymar, listen to yourself! Do you know what you're getting into? He's right, you know – we don't know what he's capable of."

"Let's find out."

"What?"

"We'll keep them as fighters. If it took that much effort for the guards to catch them, imagine the money we'd bring in with them in the ring?"

"Alymar…"

"You didn't buy that kid's thing about having a lost friend, did you?"

"No, but brother, I really don't think we should involve ourselves with them. It is too dangerous. Did you see the look in his eyes when you scorned him?"

"Yes, it was amazing! I've never seen anything like it. Just look at him, Amadeo. Have you seen any creature more fell to look upon?"

"I don't like it. I say we kill them before anything happens."

"No, we can't just kill them! Amadeo, I've heard stories about Elves -"

"- Yes, so have I."

"- and in all of them, the Elves have been magnificent swordsmen."

"Exactly why we should not keep him prisoner. The boy we can, though."

"That's exactly why we _should_ keep him here! We have to at least try. He can't be that hard to keep under control, we seem to be doing fine so far. Besides, all the guards anywhere near him will have shooters, remember?" 

"They've only been used on humans and beasts, brother. We don't know how an Elf's body would react to that."

The Lavi Brothers argued as such for another minute, then finally reached a decision. They turned and came back, Alymar looking pleased and Amadeo seeming reluctant.

"Well, gentlemen," Alymar began and then paused, looking at them. His dark eyes lingered on Legolas unnervingly. "Or should I say gentle_man_ and gentle-_elf_…it seems as though you shall remain here as our guests for some time," he confirmed with a smile. 

**

__

Yeah, so um…how is everyone doing? Anyone seen Pirates of the Caribbean yet? I saw it opening night, and I loved it! (Naturally…I mean come on. Anything with Orlando in it is like 18 stars with me. J ) Ah, water and Orlando are a wonderful mix….Can't wait to go see it again! (yes, I'm that obsessed)

Ahem…well, on to other things:

Grumpy – Thank you very much for reviewing, I'm glad you like it so far! It's good to know people seem to like it.

ASL – Hehe, sorry for the cliffies. I try not to do them, but…you can see how successful I've been with that. You'll find out what'll happen to them all. All I'll say is that I have some stuff planned for Isor later in the story. Well, all of them, really. But you know what I mean. Hee…

Key – Thank you so much! I'm glad you think that the fight scene was done well…those are my favorite to do. Well, generally. Oh, and the Isor/Elladan thing, too. Thank you!

James – Yes, the ranger and prince are slightly prone to trouble. I mean, only slightly… J hehe. Anyway, yeah. I'd be getting tired of Elladan and Isorfinduil if I were Elrohir. Well, tired of them fighting. Thank you!

Trin – Oh yes…I'm always glad when they're captured as well! How was vacation? Mountains are lovely, hm? Aha, so you are a Aragorn fan. Well well well. Stay tuned… J 

Yeah, so…I just started reading The Sword of Shannara and I love it…but it is frighteningly similar to Lord of the Rings. Interesting. Oh well. 

Okay, see you all later! Thanks for all the reviews! Please, keep them up!!


	10. Chapter 10: Awaiting the Dawn

****

Into the Labyrinth

Author: Amorous

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: In chapter one.

Author's Note: Just a little thing, there's a bit of Elvish in here and the first line is in Quenya. I just thought I'd mention that, because Legolas ususally uses Sindarin but I couldn't get it in that.

****

*Chapter 10: Awaiting the Dawn*

"You shall regret arguing with your brother, Alymar." Legolas stated threateningly from his place of restraint across the room. "He was right, it is far too dangerous."

Alymar narrowed his eyes. "How did you know what we were saying?" Legolas raised his slim eyebrows without a word and Aragorn hid a smile. Amadeo gave his twin a pointed look.

"Never mind." Alymar said quickly still somewhat bewildered. "What are your names?"

Time seemed to slow and Aragorn blanked. He couldn't tell them his real name; they could never know that he was the lost king of Gondor. He would need another…and Legolas. Did these people have any idea that they had the heir to the throne of Mirkwood? He wondered if they had even heard of Kind Thranduil. Or Lord Elrond, for that matter.

"My name is Furnerain." The young Ranger replied confidently. Had they been in any other situation, Legolas would have laughed at his friend's choice. In Elvish, the name meant 'hidden king.'

"I see." Alymar commented with a nod. "And yours, Elf?"

"He's Legolas." Aragorn said quickly before the Elf could reply. 

Legolas gave him a sharp, incredulous glare. The Prince was not pleased by that answer. "Mankoi lle uma tanya? / _Why did you do that?_" He asked, speaking in Elvish so that the Brothers could not understand.

"Avo 'osto. / _Don't worry._" The young ranger replied, trying to give the Elf a meaningful look, but Legolas was not satisfied.

"Aragorn…" He started angrily, then noticing what he'd given away he paused, unsure. But looking at the Lavi Brothers, he realized that they must think that was Elvish as well.

"What are you saying?" Alymar broke in, glancing back and forth between them.

"If we wanted you to know we would have spoken in Common." Legolas burst before he could stop himself, his anger getting the best of him. He instantly realized his mistake as both twin's faces hardened into masks of ire. Only Alymar's eyes held a strange twinkling light in their depths. He walked up close to Legolas and the Elf could feel Sureim's fingers pressing into his neck. Legolas expected a blow, prepared for it.

"Boy, you should not make your friend angry in the future, it could cause him or you unwanted pain." The man in green stated simply, his eyes locked on Legolas' in a silent warning.

"We will speak more on these matters at a later date," Amadeo swept his red cape about and seated himself back down in the cushioned chair. "It is getting late, brother. Sureim, please show these two to their quarters. The foremost rooms, if you would. And make sure every guard on duty is armed with a shooter. At all times. I'm not going to take any chances."

Sureim motioned to his men and the captives were hustled out the door again, though this time there was not even a thought of escape. With the ropes connecting their ankles, the friends could only just walk and their arms remained securely fastened behind their backs, now tangled in their over-coats as well. Legolas caught a glance back before the door was shut and saw Alymar's dark eyes following him with an uncurbed combination of fading irritation, curiosity and wonder. 

The Elf evaluated their situation with despair. This is what he had been afraid of from the beginning. It was cruelly ironic that on the very first night in Rahma, Aragorn and he had found out everything they'd intended to uncover about the unlawful fighting ring and could tell their companions nothing about it. Isorfinduil, Elrohir, and Elladan would be forced to begin at square one. 

Looking at Aragorn, who was several yards in front of him, Legolas could not help feeling betrayed. What had possessed that human to give his true name? The Elf could see no reasoning behind it and could only hope that the young man could explain the purpose to this risky act. From experience, Legolas knew that when dealing with men such as these twins, it seldom helped to be known as a Prince.

The procession turned down a long, torch-lit and passed by room after room, each with doors made of long metal bars. But beyond the barred doors, Legolas was surprised to see wooden walls and even some furniture inside. Several heads from inside looked up, interested, as the two strangers were forced by. Eyes widened when they saw the Elf, as though he was from another world altogether.

They were led far down to the very end of the hallway to the very last two cells, if they could even be called cells. Sureim unlocked the two doors that were facing each other and they were pushed inside, the doors locked behind them again. Then Sureim gestured to Legolas to come up to the metal bars of the door. Legolas stared back suspiciously. 

"If you want your ropes cut then come here." The lieutenant said sharply and impatiently. Legolas backed himself up to the door and felt the man fiddling with his coat and the ropes. He took this opportunity to glance about his room and saw a fairly nice cot with blankets, a chair, and even a small rug covering a portion of the wooden floor. High on the walls on either side of him a strip was left open with only metal bars between his room and the next.

After his arms were free, he felt the ropes about his ankles cut away as well and he quickly stepped away from the door. A guard tossed a bundle through the bars of the doorway. 

"Change into those." Sureim said, looking back and forth between the two cells. "And don't think that being rebellious is gonna get you anywhere except in our bad favor. I might be forced to bring Jyrka back to change your mind, since he did such a nice job outside."

Legolas guessed that Jyrka must be the giant of a man from earlier. He left the bundle on the ground where it was. Sureim and his guards left soon after that and Legolas strode across the room – which was not a particularly far distance – and stood on top of his cot, peering out through the bars. What he saw puzzled him. Apparently these rooms were the last two. Or rather, the first two. Through the small but long window, Legolas saw a very large room with a floor of stone. Cut out of the floor was a huge square hole the size of a small house and far above the hole was a slightly smaller steel cage being held up by four thick ropes on pulleys. All around the room were long benches situated stadium style. 

Legolas was gazing about the chamber with mystification when he heard his name being softly called. He got off the cot and went to the door to find Aragorn staring back at him from across the hall, behind his own barred doorway.

"Legolas, lasto nin. / _listen to me._ I had a reason for giving them your name."

Legolas watched him quietly.

"I doubt they have even heard of your father, Legolas. Or mine." The young man continued eagerly but more gently so that his voice would not carry far. "They know practically nothing about Elves and so we have the advantage. I figured that your true name would mean nothing to them and if they somehow found out your lineage…it could only work for our good. They are fearful of you as it is. If they heard you were a Prince they would most likely be so afraid of getting run out by your father that they'd let us go free."

"Or they would do what Amadeo wanted from the beginning and kill us."

The young face lit by a flickering torch visibly fell. He obviously had not thought of that. Legolas was instantly regretful of his sharp words. "Aragorn, forgive me. I did not mean to sound harsh."

"No," Aragorn said distantly, then focused again on his friend, his face full of sorrow. "Legolas I am so sorry. I did not think of other possible outcomes." He paused and suddenly held a hand to his head, wavering slightly. "Eru, what have I done this night?"

"Please do not blame yourself. It is not your doing."

"But it is! Legolas, I thought I was so right to follow those boys."

Legolas said nothing, but looked at the Ranger. Then he tilted his head. "Are you alright?"

The young man touched his darkened eye gingerly, not looking up. "I'm fine, just a black eye."

"You're sure -"

"Yes!"

The Elf noticed that the burning in his own lungs had disappeared and he felt only a small ache in his stomach from being hit a few minutes ago. He eyed the bundle that rested nearby warily.

"I suppose we should see what it is they want us to change into. Then we just have to wait." Aragorn said just then, voicing the Elf's thoughts exactly. They found it was a blue sleeveless shirt that passed below the waist. Apparently the pants and belts they wore now were to be kept. After changing, Legolas placed his light tunic carefully under the mattress of his cot.

"Did you see that chamber?" Aragorn inquired. "That must be where the fights are held."

"I saw it. It must hold many people." The Elf came back to the doorway so that he might see his companion. "This building is much bigger than it looks."

"Yes…" The young Ranger trailed off, eyes distant, his thoughts running elsewhere.

"We'll get out of here, Furnerain." Legolas used his friend's new name and guessing his thoughts correctly.

"I wonder what the others are doing now."

Legolas laughed, trying to raise Aragorn's disheartened spirits. "Elladan has probably forced his way into every bar and demanded that someone show him where we are."

Aragorn smiled at the thought. "I'll bet you're right."

**

The room was quiet and dark, only the light from a wavering candle showing its three silent occupants. All three had tried to sleep but none had been successful. They were lost in their thoughts.

Isorfinduil suddenly but silently rose from his bed and went to the window, a place that the others had quickly learned was his favorite spot. They watched him as he stood with his back to them, arms crossed and feet spread, as he intently searched the dark street below for any sign of life.

Elrohir was lying in his bed, still attempting to fall asleep. His overcoat, turban, and weapons rested close by. Elladan sat nearby, perfectly erect as though counting in his head the minutes until dawn. His defined features and high cheekbones were outlined in the candlelight. No one spoke a word.

Isorfinduil dropped noiselessly into the small chair under the window and rested his head against the window-frame, gazing at the clear, crisp stars above. His deep blue eyes sought out Earendil, the star that was most beloved with all of Eru's children. His worries became faint and obscure as he found solace in the steady shimmer and was able to let his thoughts run free. He was soon seeing the thick trunks of Greenwood the Great, their large green leaves quivering in the breeze and sending shadows playing across his face. Beautiful golden haired kinsmen, all laughing merrily in the dashing, patterned sunlight surrounded him. His Prince was at his side, a smile upon his fair face and a deep green band of woven vines on his head. 

The twins watched as Isorfinduil's body relaxed ever so slightly and his sharp eyes became distant. Elrohir glanced at Elladan, realizing their younger companion had drifted off into dreams. He was glad that at least one of them was able to do so. Elladan seemed at the moment to be mystified by Isorfinduil. The weak starlight filtered through the streaked windowpanes and rested upon the dreaming Elf, causing him to shimmer in a bluish white light. 

Elladan relaxed against the wall, still watching the sleeping Elf under the window. He wondered idly if he was dreaming about Mirkwood and what memories he was reliving. His mind then turned to his own home at Rivendell and he envisioned the rushing waterfalls and rustling leaves. He could almost hear the sound of the water and the wind. Then he was walking through an open hallway, the setting sun creating misty rainbows in the falling water to his left…

Elrohir watched as his brother as well fell to sleep, his grey eyes fixed still on Isorfinduil, but now abstracted. The twin pondered again what it was that kept his two companions at such odds. If they would just give each other a chance, they might become good friends. It interested him that his brother fell asleep while staring in an almost curious nature at Isorfinduil. Perhaps it was not dislike that kept them apart.

Now wide awake, the dark-haired Elf sat up in bed and resigned himself to the night, waiting for dawn to awaken the town.

**

__

Hola, mis buen amigos! Como estas hoy? Estoy màs o menos. Miro, iraba la playa con mi hermana, pero…haha, sorry. I get carried away sometimes. So anyway…my first attempt of Elvish appears in this chapter. I hope I didn't mess it up too much. I went to the beach yesterday and I got a sort of mild heatstroke from being in the sun too long. So on the downside, I'm completely fried, drained, and otherwise dead to the world…and very red. Let's just say that dressing has become a very delicate process. But on the plus side, they can no longer call me a porcelain doll! Yay!

Okay, now for things that matter to you:

Thank you to Jack Sparrow (like the name!), nightcrawler's girlio, and ketchup for dropping a line. I'm so glad you guys like it.

Trin and leggylover03 – You guys stay tuned, all I'll say is that do have some of what you want in mind for a little later. You'll like it, don't worry!

Elvulia – Thank you, I have tried my best on the twins. Thank you, thank you! And God bless you as well!

ASL – Geez, I'm gonna have to be careful about what I write, I can't have you knocking yourself out so often…brain damage or something…but you'll have to wait and see about Isor. I actually can't wait until that part comes, I'm looking forward to doing it. I'll let you know when it comes. I'll say "ASL! This is the part!" Hehe, Thank you again!

Chris – Thank you for delurking!! :) Glad you're enjoying it!

Betsy – Wow, thank you that was really nice! Very encouraging!

Key – Hm… you actually just gave me an idea…hm…okay but anyway, yes, I've seen Pirates three times already and I'm planning on two more! Haha. Oh, and the soundtrack comes out today, I believe. That'll be great. I loved the music. But thank you very much for the review!

Okay I think that's everyone. Thank you all so much, It's your reviews that keep this story coming! 

Finally ff.net started working again…

Amorous


	11. Chapter 11: A Lead and A Brawl

Into the Labyrinth

Author: Amorous

Rating: PG-13 (For violence)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Lord of the Rings. Any unrecognizable characters are most likely mine, though.

*Chapter 11: A Lead and A Brawl*

Elrohir wove his way through the dusty, crowded road. It was late morning and he was wearily making his way toward the next stop on his mental list, which happened to be yet another bar. He had long ago tired of visiting such places, but it had now become a necessary action. He glanced at the sky, the sun blinding him, and found not a single trace of cloud. The air was dry but heavy with heat, with only an occasional cool gust of wind from the Misty Mountains, a large, formidable mass rising just beyond the skirts of western Rahma. 

Isorfinduil followed him quietly, amiably allowing the other to lead the way. Elladan was not with them. The older twin had gone to Rahma's security headquarters to speak with the chief there and see if he could gather any further information on the fighting ring and find out if anything was being done about it. It had been decided without discussion that if any pairing was to be made, Elladan and Isorfinduil would not be together. 

Elrohir and Isorfinduil enjoyed the other's company and were quickly becoming fast friends. Each was curious as to the other's lifestyles and found they had much in common, at least as far as principles, values and views were concerned. They had spent the early morning strolling from one bar to another, lightly talking and jesting with one another. Only now when the streets became too crowded to walk side by side had Isorfinduil dropped behind. 

Coming up to their next destination, Isorfinduil laid a hand on Elrohir's arm, eyeing the sign warily. 

"Perhaps I should stay outside." He suggested. "This is where Elladan almost lost his temper with Jase. I don't believe it would be good if the man happens to be in there again and catches sight of me. His party would be none too happy if they remember it was I who fooled them last night."

Elrohir nodded in agreement. "Wait for me here. If Jase is indeed inside, he will believe I am Elladan and I will be able deal with him more quietly than my brother."

Elrohir passed through the doorway and Isorfinduil leaned on the wall to await his friend's return. He watched the crowded street with slight interest. The townspeople seemed the same as they did at their arrival. The people bustled about their business, paying him no mind. Although several times, Isorfinduil noticed a few young ladies stealing glances at him and smiling as they passed by. 

Looking down the street to his left, a small group of men caught the Wood-Elf's eye. He tensed as he recognized the bearded Jase marching confidently in the lead. Though they had not seen him yet, they were headed in his exact direction and closing the distance swiftly. Knowing he could not stay where he was and risk being caught alone, he quickly stepped forward and melted into the crowd. He figured this was better than entering the bar, in the event that the group was returning to their favorite hang out spot. The young Elf twisted his way through the crowd as rapidly as he could without causing a large disturbance, hoping the men coming his way would miss him. 

**

Upon entering the near-empty bar, Elrohir saw only the bartender and so walked up to the burly man, trying to look as polite as possible.

"Excuse me sir, may I have a moment of your time?" He asked as the man turned to face him.

"Depends on what you want, sonny." Then the bartender squinted his eyes. "You look familiar."

"Yes, I was here last night."

"Oh, right. You were the one who didn't want anything."

"Yes, that was probably me. May I ask you a few questions?"

"I suppose." The grisly man hefted a tray full of dirty mugs onto his meaty shoulder and went past Elrohir towards the kitchen.

"If I describe two people who were together in detail, do you think you would be able to remember whether they were here last night?" The dark-haired Elf hurried to follow the man into the kitchen.

"I can try." Was the short reply.

"Both were slightly shorter than me -"

"I think most people would be."

"- and both were wearing worn black overcoats. They are young, only 20 years old, both of them." Elrohir wondered amusedly how Legolas would react if he were to find out that his friend had described him as a 20-year-old human. "One was also wearing a black knit hat. That one would be fair of face with dark brows and piercing blue eyes. He would most likely keep to himself." At this point, the bartender set his tray down on a counter and faced Elrohir, taking in all that the other said, his mouth working as though trying to remember someone of that description. "The other has shoulder length dark brown wavy hair and no hat. He has a more rugged appearance, with a small beard and deep blue eyes. He probably got something to drink while the other did not."

He finished and took a breath, waiting for the bartender's reply. The man stood there for a moment, looking at the Elf. "Must be good friends of yours." Elrohir nodded. "I do think a couple of kids came in here last night that would fit that very…defined…description."

**

Isorfinduil was halfway across the swarming road when his sharp ears picked up Jase's voice exclaiming to his companions. Hoping it was not he that they were becoming worked up about, the Elf quickened his pace to reach the other side of the street. He did not dare to glance behind him, even to see the whereabouts of Jase and his buddies. He had just pushed his way to the other side of the road when a strong hand grasped his shoulder and spun him about. It was Jase.

"I thought it was you!" The bearded man declared, his face set in affirmation after getting a good look at the Elf.

"What do you want? I have things that must be done." Isorfinduil replied impatiently, glancing at the men that were standing about him and blocking his escape.

"So do we, but I think we need to have a little chat first." Jase's friends nodded, looking on with growing anger.

"That is fine, you may have a chat. Just without me if you don't mind." The woodland Elf said strongly and made to push his way through but Jase suddenly seized the front of his coat and slammed him into the building behind him.

"You lied to us last night thinking you were saving your pretty boy friend from a fight, didn't you?!" He roared with a sudden fury. Wondering if it was possible that a man could be eternally drunk, Isorfinduil tried to keep his cool and met the man's glare. Some people from the street glanced in their direction, but no one stopped.

"Well there wasn't any fight, now was there?" 

Jase's face burned red in anger as he tried to think of a response. "You made us into fools!" He finally growled. His buddies nodded again, their eyes ablaze.

"The Creator did that, my friend." Isorfinduil answered automatically. Without warning, Jase's fist came flying up and hit the young Elf hard on the left temple, snapping his head to the side.

**

Elrohir's heart rose at the bartender's answer and he gestured quickly for the other to continue. 

"I only remember them at the bar briefly." The burly man scratched his chin thoughtfully, the tray of mugs momentarily forgotten. "It was kind of odd, actually. I remember they seemed very preoccupied and when I asked them what they wanted, they just said they had to leave. And they left. But one of them, the more rugged one so you say, was watching these two other kids as they were leaving. It looked like they were following them."

Elrohir nodded, taking in the information intently. There was a pause. "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"I don't believe so, son."

"Did you see which direction they went?"

"Nope. Didn't pay them much mind after that."

"What did the other two kids look like?" The Rivendell Elf asked eagerly.

"Well I don't remember those two as well. All I recall is one with short black hair and the other…might've had…brown, or something…" The man trailed off in thought then suddenly looked at Elrohir suspiciously. "What's all this about, anyway?"

**

Isorfinduil tried to push away the intense pain in his temple as he lifted his head to glare at Jase stubbornly. The man's face was still a flushed red color and his friends were now looking on eagerly, obviously enjoying their leader's actions.

"I've had enough of your wit!" Jase stated, bringing his face close to the Elf's in a threatening manner.

"Jealous?" Isorfinduil knew that he should stop saying things that would further anger the group, but his pride would not allow him to back down so easily. _Besides_, he thought, _he's leaving himself open to it every time_. The pain in his temple had not abated in the least and Isofinduil concluded that Jase had hit a pressure point. He hoped it was chance that had landed the punch in that particular spot and not the man's prowess in combat. 

Isorfinduil caught a movement in Jase's arm and ducked just in time to have the man's fist fly over him and smash into the wall with a crack. Jase howled and shook his hand, grimacing. 

"I see no reason for you to hit me." Isorfinduil declared almost conversationally. Jase scowled at him, rubbing his hand.

"Maybe not at first, but you've given me plenty of reason."

"Not at first? Then why ever are you here?"

"I'm warning you not to fool with us like you did last night."

"Oh." Isorfinduil looked around at them. He glanced quickly at the bar across the busy street and saw no sign of his friend. "Well consider me warned then. Good day to you all." He started forward and surprisingly, they did not try to stop him. Then he paused. His mind screamed at him to just walk away, but he couldn't help one last poke at the bearded man.

He turned and leaned in a bit, gesturing at Jase's hand. "I'm sorry about that." The woodlander said sarcastically, continuing to step away. "You have to watch out for these houses, it seems they're a more worthy opponent than one would think." 

Jase yelled furiously, his face flushing crimson once again. He charged after the nimble Elf, his companions only one step behind him.

**

"They've gone missing, that's all." Elrohir replied dismissively.

"Probably hung over in some alley." The bartender muttered, his callous demeanor returning as he lifted the tray of dirty mugs again and began to amble away.

"Thank you!" Elrohir called after him and then left the kitchen. He passed back through the public room and stepped out the door and into the beating sun again, thinking about this new information and what it may lead to. It wasn't exactly a breakthrough discovery, but at least it was something and they now had a place to start. 

He looked around slowly, suddenly realizing that Isorfinduil was not where he said he'd be. His eyes searched the street for the familiar faded blue headscarf and the golden hair but his friend was nowhere in sight. Then the twin heard a commotion from across the street and saw people beginning to cluster about something. The Elf quickly pushed his way into the street, instinctively knowing that Isorfinduil would be there. As he pressed his way forward he heard gasps coming from the crowd and the distinct sound of scuffling.

Finally breaking though the ring of people, he quickly surveyed the scene before him. Three men lay sprawled on the ground, one weakly struggling to gain his feet. In the center, in a cloud of dust, Jase was struggling to keep the headlock he presently held on Isorfinduil. But then as swiftly as lightning, the golden-haired being twisted his body and heaved the large man over his head and into the ground, breaking the grip around his neck. The woodlander glanced up and saw Elrohir watching. 

All four men had finally staggered back to their feet watching Isorfinduil warily and Jase raised his hands to ward the other off.

"Fine, fine." He conceded, backing away. "We don't need to deal with this."

Several retorts sprung to Isorfinduil's mind but he forced himself to remain silent. Then Jase looked around and saw Elrohir watching.

"Oh hi, pretty boy." He smiled. "Come to join your friend?"

"What, in beating you?" Elrohir responded, allowing himself the momentary fun. Isorfinduil did not try to hide the huge grin that broke out across his fair face. Several of the townspeople chuckled softly and Jase's face lit up bright red. But it was apparent that he'd had enough for one day and did not want any more trouble with these two strangers. He growled and stalked away, shoving through the crowd, and his friends staggered after him.

The townspeople began to disperse, going back to their daily business. Those that walked near Isorfinduil gave him a goodhearted clap on the back and respectful glances. Elrohir just stared at the younger Elf, wondering exactly what had happened while he was in the bar.

"If your wondering what happened while you were in the bar, it is quite simple really." Isorfinduil spoke up suddenly and casually. "I saw them coming and so I tried to disappear in the busy street but they saw me and followed me over here." He said simply, dusting himself off and readjusting his scarf as though nothing had happened. He didn't mention the pain that continued to spike through his temple and hoped that Elrohir wouldn't ask.

"Somehow I don't think that is all." Elrohir looked at him with a critical eye. "Did they come looking for a fight?"

"I can't be sure." Isorfinduil replied thoughtfully. Then he glanced up under his thin brows, somewhat sheepishly but at the same time completely resolute. "I admit, I could have avoided most of it."

"I'll bet all the practice you've had with Elladan had something to do with that, hm?" Elrohir said knowingly as he turned to go back down the street.

Isorfinduil started to say something, but as they stepped out of the shade of the house, the sun blared full force in their eyes, sending a wave of pain through the Wood-Elf's head. He hissed and brought a hand up to his head, turning away sharply.

Elrohir quickly pulled him back into the shade. "What is wrong, Isor?" He asked worriedly.

Isorfinduil just shook his head, blinking in the heat. "A headache, that is all. Nothing to be worried about." He stepped confidently into the road again, though this time the twin noticed that the younger Elf cautiously kept his head down or to the side. "Jase threw the first punch." He said, returning to the original topic.

"But I'm sure he did not do it simply because you fooled them last night." Elrohir replied, keeping an eye on his younger friend.

"I did say some things that could have possibly caused him to get angry."

"I see."

"Where are we going?"

"To The Stone Troll."

"Why?" Isorfinduil wondered. Then his face seemed to light up. "Did you speak with the bartender? What did he say? Did you get a lead?"

Elrohir laughed. "Yes. I spoke with him and yes, I got a lead."

Isorfinduil nodded, smiling. "By the way," he looked up at Elrohir, eyes sparkling, "You seem to have a bit of a clever streak yourself when it comes down to it." 

Elrohir sighed. "That's what happens when you have brothers such as mine." 

**

__

Alright, this is going to be kinda short. An ex-boyfriend and good friend of mine just died in a horrible car accident and I'll be on my way to his wake soon. And…I'm sorry to say that I'll be gone for a week starting Thursday. I get back august 6th. I originally planned to get two chapters out for you guys before I left, but then the accident happened and I was kinda preoccupied for a while. So it may be a good two weeks before the next chapter arrives, but stay tuned…because chapter 12 is Aragorn's first fight!!!

Thank you so much to those who reviewed: Marianne and Callie, Betsy, Anime Soccer Lobos, leggylover03, nightcrawler's girlio, Callie, and chris. I'm sorry I can't respond to you personally. 

Everyone have a nice week!


	12. Chapter 12: A Night of Firsts

Into the Labyrinth

Author: Amorous

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to own Tolkien's characters, I don't.

*Chapter 12: A Night of Firsts*

Aragorn sat restlessly on his cot, listening to the noise that was filling the chamber just outside his and Legolas' rooms. People seemingly from all over Middle Earth were gathering in the benches and taking seats. Just as Legolas had said earlier it held many people and at the time it was not even filled to its capacity. Aragorn tried to breathe deeply and calm his fluttering heart, preparing himself for what he knew lay ahead.

That morning he had awoken to several guards outside his doorway. Upon seeing the young man awake, one of them informed him that tonight would be his inaugural fight against another human. Since it was his first fight and they wished to test his abilities, it was not declared a deathmatch. Aragorn concluded that this was not one of his choice ways to wake up in the morning.

Legolas had encouraged him throughout the day and even the men whose cells were next to the two friends' had tried to ease his anxiety. Even now, if Aragorn looked up he would see Seon's kind face at the bars separating their rooms. The middle-aged man had introduced himself shortly after the guards left, saying that he had been a fighter in The Labyrinth for several months now. The somewhat shaggy man had asked how much experience Aragorn had in combat and had then proceded to assure the nervous young man that he had nothing to worry about.

Aragorn tried to let his companion's words comfort him, but his nerves would not be stilled until he knew for sure that he could best his opponent. _ At least it is not a deathmatch_, he reasoned with himself.

"I'm telling ya, this man you're going up against – he isn't one of the greatest." Aragorn glanced up to see Seon's kind face still watching him through the bars with compassion. "If what you've told me about your past year as a Ranger is true, you'll have no problem with this guy. The Brothers are starting you off easy, like they usually do. When introducing new fighters, they like to do it gently and get the bidders interested."

Aragorn nodded, sweeping dark tendrils of hair out of his face. Deep in his gut he knew that his skill in hand to hand combat, even as just a first-year Ranger, would be more than enough to pull him through. But he couldn't help feeling jittery. 

He stood and walked over to his doorway. As expected, he found Legolas in his new sleeveless blue fighter's shirt sitting quietly across the hallway behind bars. They watched each other for several long moments, no words needed. Legolas was confident in Aragorn's abilities and Aragorn sensed the Elf's support and silent encouragement. Footsteps echoed in the long hallway.

"Here they come." Seon said quietly. "You'll be fine, kid." He added before stepping off his cot and out of Aragorn's view. The nervous Ranger looked again at Legolas and the Elf gave a small nod, displaying his faith in his friend. Then Sureim, with a dozen other guards, stepped into view and stood calmly watching the young man through the metal bars. He seemed to be waiting for something and the friends soon found out what.

The loud voices resounding in the adjoining chamber began to lower as another voice rose above, asking for attention.

"Gentlemen…find your seats…" It was Amadeo. The voices stilled. "My brother and I thank you for joining us this night. Tonight we have for you a new fighter, never before tested in the ring."

Cheers arose, resonating about the large echoing room. "His first test shall be against a second-rate boxer. Perhaps you have seen this man in the past." At that time, the man must have entered the ring and apparently he was indeed recognized. But Aragorn noted that the cheers were not particularly loud and he took this as a good sign, that perhaps Seon was right and this fighter was not one of the best.

"It is time." Sureim declared and the guards around him unlocked Aragorn's door and stepped in, quickly subduing the young man in a tight armlock. He was led to the large doors that were just outside his own cell even as he heard Amadeo's voice on the other side. "… we present one of our newest fighters…" The doors were opened and Aragorn was met with a blast of noise and color. Half of the luxurious stadium-style benches and cushioned chairs were filled with men of all sorts, some nicely dressed, others more shabby. Young ladies were scattered about the arena as well, serving drinks and luxuries to the men. All eyes were on him as the guards pushed him down a ramp towards the square pit in the floor, which, Aragorn noticed with unease as he came closer, was darkened in places with dried blood.

The shouting continued to fill the chamber as he was shoved down stone steps and a guard opened the iron door leading into the pit. Aragorn caught a glimpse of a medium sized man waiting for him on the other side and then he was inside the square hole, the door clanging shut behind him. The boxer eyed him like a bull ready to charge its victim. 

"Place your bids, my friends!" Alymar's voice called out. Shuffling and muttering could be heard as money bidders conversed with one another. The Brothers sat on a raised platform near the rock pit. At Amadeo's arm sat a young woman with long curly dark hair. Her pretty face was hard as she looked the Ranger over disdainfully.

"…is not a deathmatch, and no weapons will be issued." Alymar was reminding the crowd. Aragorn glanced behind him, remembering that the pit was visible from his room. Sure enough, he could see the high bars of their rooms and Legolas' face watching the proceedings intently.

"Let the match begin!" Aragorn spun about at Amadeo's voice as a deep gong was hit loudly and the boxer started toward him. Aragorn stepped forward to the center of the pit and raised his hands protectively as the other man began hopping from side to side on his feet. The boxer danced in, aiming a quick punch to Aragorn's face and the young man bent back out of the way. The sound of cheering rose as the boxer swung again. And again, Aragorn ducked. 

After ducking a third time, Aragorn stepped in and landed a punch to the boxer's gut, who grunted and backed away. The Ranger immediately pressed his attack, coming in in a fury, landing punches wherever the man left himself open and dancing out of the way of any retaliation. Aragorn's earlier worries soon left him as he quickly found that Seon was right – this boxer was certainly not one of the best. Time and time again he was able to sneak by the older man's defenses, and soon the boxer's face was dripping blood. 

The man punched out again and Aragorn snatched his arm and twisted it hard. The man yelped and tried to spin out of the hold and the Ranger let him, slipping a foot out and sending the boxer skidding across the hard rock floor.

There was a momentary lull in the fight as the boxer, seeing that he could not possibly hope to win against his smaller and quicker adversary in this manner, stumbled back a ways to gather his wit. Voices rose, some calling for the boxer to get a hold of himself and others urging Aragorn to follow through on his assault. Now confident, Aragorn decided to take their advice and advanced again. But as he drew closer the older man, instead of taking the boxer's stance, grabbed hold of him and tried to wrestle him to the ground. Aragorn had not quite expected this move and struggled to keep his balance. The crowd was pleased by this and grew ever louder. 

With the boxer pushing him slowly back and down, the Ranger suddenly collapsed and threw his contestant offbalance, then wrapped an arm around the man's legs and lifted them into the air. The man's back hit the ground with a thud.

**

Amadeo sat back in the cushion of his elaborately carved wooden chair and watched the proceedings of the fight as though he was merely observing a street fight without much care of the outcome. But those who knew him well could see that he was more than well pleased. Alymar, on the other hand, was expressing his gladness openly at the scene in front of them. 

It seemed that this new young man was, so far, quite worth their efforts. It was obvious to all that this was no farmer they had on their hands. Indeed, he had claimed to be a hunter and surely this was true…but the twins were beginning to doubt that this was all the young man was accomplished at. There had to be more to this one.

**

The boxer wavered on his feet and pitched a lazy arm out in a desperate attempt to hit the elusive figure in front of him. But the figure was no longer there. The man shook his head and tried to clear his blurred vision while looking around for his opponent. Something hit the back of his knees hard and he was suddenly looking at the rock ground. He began to pull himself to his feet but a boot connected with his head and he knew no more.

Aragorn slowly stepped back from the prostrate man, unsure if the boxer was truly unconscious. Yelling and shouting filled his ears and looked up into the colorful crowd, gradually realizing he had acquired a victory. Relief washed over him.

The Lavi Brothers stood as one. Alymar raised a fist into the air and proclaimed loudly, "The winner!" The cheers that followed were overwhelming. Money began changing hands all over the arena. Amadeo stepped down from the platform and the lady who had been seated next to him followed, her arm linked in his. The two came to the very edge of the pit and looked down at Aragorn. The lady's eyes were hard and cold. The Dunadan stared back at them with as much defiance as he could muster.

Amadeo turned and motioned to the dozen guards who had been stationed around the pit and they moved towards the iron door. Then Sureim appeared on the twin's other side and raised an arm, pointing a strange weapon at Aragorn. The Ranger backed away from them, watching the weapon with uncertainty. Never before had he seen anything like this – his first thought was that it resembled a miniature crossbow but any thought after this was put to a halting stop as the trigger was pulled and the young man felt a sharp prick in his chest. 

Instantly, a strange paralysis spread through his limbs and he realized fearfully that he was falling. His vision left him and he was unconscious before his body hit the ground. 

**

"What did you do to him?!" Legolas yelled angrily through his iron bars. Across the hall, a guard dumped an unresponsive Aragorn on the floor without a glance. Sureim stood squarely outside, looking back at Legolas with a smile.

"It is only routine, my good Elf." He replied casually. "He will be fine by morning. You'll both get used to it in time."

"What is it?" Legolas practically fumed. Aragorn's door was bolted with a click. Sureim turned to leave and Legolas shot his arms through the bars to grip the leiutenant's shirt and pulled him back violently. "Tell me what it is!" He shouted with a shake of the man's shirt.

The confidence in the golden sashed guard's eyes faltered, fearful of the Elf's ferocity. The guards with him stood about doubtfully with their weapons drawn, eyes darting between the two.

Sureim cleared his throat and shifted before meeting the woodlander's stormy gaze. "We don't know exactly what it is. It is the Brother's own recipe, we -"

"It is poison?"

"No. Or at least not fatal poison. You think we would kill a fighter after a win like that?"

"What does it do?" Legolas continued impatiently. He kept a look of anger on his face, seeing that this would produce the most answers.

"It knocks humans out instantly. We use it to transport them more easily. There are no lasting effects, they usually just sleep it off. But like I said, that's with humans. On beasts it takes more than one shot." A strange gleam came to the leiutenant's eyes then. "And as we've never had an Elf before, we don't know what'll happen to you when we use it tomorrow."

Legolas released his hold with a push and Sureim straightened his shirt, glaring at the prisoner before marching away. The other guards followed slowly, fixing their own looks on Legolas as they went. When he was sure they were gone Legolas let out a weary sigh and shot a worried glance at Aragorn's unconscious form before going to lay on his cot. 

The Ranger had done well that night, as Legolas knew he would. Knowing that their skill would likely keep them alive here for a while put the Wood-Elf at ease, but only partly. The boxer that Aragorn so easily defeated was obviously one of their lowest level fighters. How would they fare against the champions of The Labyrinth? Seon had briefly mentioned such fighters that morning but Legolas had not paid it much mind until now. He hoped that Isorfinduil and the twins uncovered The Labyrinth before they had a chance to reach that level and be forced to find out first hand. 

"So you're up tomorrow night."

Legolas started at the voice, unaware that someone had been watching him. He turned his head and found a man staring down at him from the bars high on the opposite wall. The man had introduced himself earlier as Derral and although he seemed nice enough, Legolas had found him strangely chilling.

"Yes."

"Your friend seems to have done well." He said flatly. The man's shrewd face was framed by thick black hair and a black beard. Dark, heavy brows adorned a pair of eyes that seemed to be forever glowering. 

Legolas simply nodded his response, continuing to stare at the ceiling. "He is a very talented young man."

"You know, you are the biggest thing to happen to this place for a long while."

"How do you mean?" The Elf asked, curious but at the same time not really caring to know the answer.

"An Elf in Rahma is unheard of. Elves in general are fairytale material here. This town keeps to itself mostly and the rest of Middle Earth leaves it alone."

Legolas didn't say anything.

"You don't seem to get it." Derral continued seriously, his cot creaking as he shifted his feet. "No one in the entire town has ever seen an Elf or even _heard_ of anyone who has. The Brothers have managed to keep it quiet so far but once news of you gets out it'll spread like wildfire. And you don't know what kind of power that will give them." 

Legolas slowly sat up in his bed and turned to look at the black bearded man warily. "How does it give them power?"

"Because they are controlling you! Don't you see?" Derral hissed. "Elves are thought of to be these rare magical creatures with strange and dangerous powers. You being here under their control…first of all they will get more business. People will flock here just to get a glimpse of you. Even more if you do well in the ring, which I'm guessing you will. Secondly, respect and fear of the Lavi Brothers will grow dramatically. With all the magical strength of Elves, how much more must those possess that have the power to contain you and master you?"

"They may be able to contain me for a while but they will never master me." Legolas shot back. "Or Furnerian."

"But do you see what I'm saying?"

The woodlander nodded reluctantly. There was a pause and Legolas suddenly remembered something Sureim had said just moments ago.

"Derral, Sureim mentioned beasts. What kind of animals do they have here?"

"Not many. Mostly wargs, and -"

"However did they capture a warg?"

"They didn't. Let's just say the Brothers have many connections."

"Are they used in fights?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Those fights do not happen often and end very swiftly."

Legolas layed back down, not wanting to continue the conversation any further. The whole idea sickened him. In his opinion, life was thrown about far too carelessly in The Labyrinth. He was thoroughly disgusted with the Lavi Brothers and all they had accomplished.

Derral must have sensed his unwillingness to converse further. "You ought to rest while you can. You don't know who they'll put you up against tomorrow." He said and hopped down out of view.

Legolas stood and went to check on Aragorn again before returning to his cot. The young Ranger had not moved an inch and Legolas wished he was able to move his friend to the bed and make him more comfortable. Resigning himself to his own helplessness, he tried to sleep but found that his mind was not going to be calmed so easily.

The Elf did not think he was not one to worry excessively over matters that were beyond his control, and yet their situation continued to bother him greatly. Although who in this predicament would not be alarmed? He supposed that it still had something to do with his father's experience and that was understandable. Yet the Brothers did not seem to be the type who would torture people. They would not risk damaging a fighter, would they? He did not know. Legolas came to the realization that it was the possibilities of the future that remained to worry him.

He thought then of the three friends that they had left somewhere on the other side of town. They were in danger as well. What if someone linked them with Aragorn and himself? He stopped himself suddenly, realizing that indeed he was worrying over things that were out of his control. But having now gone through and acknowledged his worries, he felt his mind was at ease. Whatever lay in the days ahead would be faced and the outcome could only be determined then.

**

__

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, things have been hectic and tiring. I'm actually leaving again this coming Thursday and am getting back Tuesday. But this time it is more of a vacation and I won't have access to a computer, I'm planning to bring a notebook and write out the next chapter so when I get back I can just type it up. Yep, I'm a clever one, that's for sure. :)

I won't be able to respond to all of the reviews because I'm pressed on time (at this very moment my mother is advancing with a wooden spoon) but I did a little bit to those that could _be responded to…you know, like for some there's not much to say but thank you very much! I don't know if that made any sense, but um…here we go._

Reviewer Responses:

Thank you Jack Sparrow1, leggylover03, chris, nightcrawler's girlio, Betsy, Zula-chan, Elvulia, Artemisa, pattygarv

Tithen Min – Thank you, and I'm so sorry that it happened to you too. And thanks for what you said about The Labyrinth, that's very nice!

ASL – Thanks, I tried to make it suspenseful at that scene by doing that! Thank you so much for all you said, I really appreciate it!

NaughtyNat – Thank you for the review, and yes, I'm trying to have Elladan be more aggressive. I'm glad it seems to be working!

Thank you all so much, I really do appreciate all that you guys say. It helps so much to know what parts people enjoy and what they think. So please, keep them coming!

Amorous


	13. Chapter 13: Elves in Rahma

Into the Labyrinth

Author: Amorous

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters and places are Tolkien's, all others are mine.

*Chapter 13: Elves in Rahma*

That same night, Elladan returned from a long day at Rahma's security headquarters. Upon opening the door to the Elves' room he paused mid-step, unsure of what to make of the sight in front of him. Isorfinduil sat cross-legged on his bed with his headscarf wrapped around a chunk of ice and was holding it gently to the left side of his head. He was glaring at Elladan with such intensity that dark haired Elf remained poised at the door until his twin hissed for him to come inside and close it.

After doing so, Elladan quickly drew the curtains over their window and glanced between his companions suspiciously. 

"May I ask what happened?" He inquired cautiously as he laid his hat and coat over a chair, still aware that Isorfinduil was glowering at him. He had the distinct feeling that the Wood-Elf did not wish to discuss it with him, which meant he would not like the answer.

"He had a run-in with Jase." Elrohir provided with a quick glance at Isorfinduil. Elladan stared at the woodlander as well, feeling as though it were not that simple. There was a momentary pause.

"You cannot leave it at that, brother."

"There is nothing worth talking about." Isorfinduil put in sharply. 

Then Elladan slowly smiled and nodded, as though he had just uncovered the last piece to a puzzle. "He beat you, didn't he? You lost a fight and are too proud to say it."

"You'd love it if that were true, wouldn't you?"

"Well? Tell me then what happened or I will have to assume I was correct."

Isorfinduil's blue eyes were hard as he looked at the older twin, contemplating his next words. Then he shifted the ice on his temple. "Your brother was inside the bar and I was waiting for him outside. I saw Jase and his men coming down the road so I crossed the street to lose them in the crowd. He saw me and followed me." He stopped there, for all the world looking as though that were the end of the story, as though the rest would explain itself.

Elladan stared at him expectantly and raised his eyebrows. "And the two of you sat down for some tea in the afternoon shade?"

"If you would be content at leaving it at that, then yes -"

"What are you trying to hide, Isorfinduil?"

"He's not trying to hide anything, Elladan." Elrohir said carefully. "Jase started a fight and Isorfinduil finished it. That is all."

"He just walked up and hit you?" Elladan asked Isorfinduil doubtfully. 

"We spoke some before hand."

"But what caused him to strike you?"

Isorfinduil said nothing. He lowered the ice and pressed a hand to his temple, looking away. Elladan's face changed to sudden insight and then anger.

"Valar, you provoked him into it, didn't you?! What is wrong with you, you can't even hold your tongue with a man like that?" He shouted, his eyes alight.

"What is wrong with me?" Isorfinduil repeated vehemently, rising off the bed. Elrohir remained seated, watching the pair tensely. "What caused Jase to be angry with me in the first place, Elladan? It was you not being able to hold _your_ tongue!"

"Don't you try to blame me for your own inability to control yourself! I did not ask you to become involved, you did that yourself!"

"I did it because your brother asked me to. And because I had to, or you would have gone and done something that we all would have regretted."

"Like you just did today?"

"No, Elladan, today I certainly did not allow that man's petty comments to anger me as you did last night."

"I did not!"

"Then why did I have to come and save you from yourself?"

Elladan's fair face contorted in rage at this and he took a threatening step toward Isorfinduil. "Watch what you say, Edhelneth. /_ Elfling, or, Young Elf_. You did _not_ 'save' me." He snarled. Isorfinduil's eyes became slits. Elrohir crawled off his bed and came closer discreetly, ready to intervene.

"You see, you are letting me get to you right now."

"We are not discussing me or last night, Isorfinduil, we are talking about you!"

"Perhaps _you_ are…I, in truth, was talking about you."

"Why do you keep changing the subject?" Elladan asked with a strange stillness that barely hid his ire. He stalked forward very slowly until he was staring into the younger Elf's face. "Why can't you just admit that you messed up today? Or is that too hurtful to your pride for you to handle?"

"I did not mess up, I did what I did so that Jase would not bother us in the future." Isorfinduil replied, meeting Elladan's fiery gaze unwaveringly and sending his own straight back. Their faces were less than a foot apart. "Because I knew that if he did, you would lose it and _you_ would mess up."

"Will you both stop this?" Elrohir finally interjected, pushing them away from each other. But the two didn't even pay him a glance, so immersed were they in their battle of will and wit.

"Again, you turn the conversation away from yourself!" Elladan continued as though Elrohir were no longer in the room. "You know you made a mistake and you can't stand it!"

"I knew exactly what I was doing. If I made any mistake it was in thinking you could curb your unruly temper enough for us to work together to find my prince and your little brother!"

"How can you say that? You start half the arguments!"

The door to their bedroom swinging wide open suddenly interrupted them and a plump, bumbling woman bustled her way in. It was the innkeeper's wife. The three Elves looked about frantically for anything that might hide their exposed features, already knowing it was fruitless. The woman took one look at them and her eyes grew to the size of melons.

"Oh, my. Oh, my…" she began backing her way out, frightened. "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, I -" Elrohir quickly took her wrist and gently but firmly drew her into the room, seating her in the wooden chair while Elladan swiftly closed the door again.

"Oh. Oh, my." The woman chortled, her eyes straying to the Elves' ears and over their faces. "I came to check on you," She explained hurriedly, looking at Isorfinduil. "And, oh, I brought more ice. I should have knocked. Please, I didn't mean to -" 

"We're sorry if we frightened you, but we mean you no harm, Lady." Isorfinduil said gently, crouching next to the chair.

"Oh," The woman put a hand to her forehead and began to fan her face. "I'm terribly sorry. I wanted to give you more ice, young man." Then she started and looked up at them again. "Dear me, but you're not a man. Who are you? What is your business here? Oh, my." She began to fan her face again.

"We are Elves," Elladan offered.

"She knows that." Isorfinduil retorted, shooting him a look. Elladan's face hardened and he closed his eyes a moment to gather his composure.

"My name is Elrohir." The younger twin told the flustered plump woman. He then indicated his brother and friend. "This is my twin brother Elladan, and this is Isorfinduil. What is your name?" He asked, trying to ease her jitters down somewhat by starting with simple questions. He'd already decided that this lady would need to be a friend to them in order to carry their secret and he was hoping with all his heart that she would be able to do so.

"I'm Juda Busker. Mrs. Busker to most folk." She seemed to be calming down, and she continued to stare openly at their defined features and pointed ears. "My goodness I have never seen Elves before. Whatever are ye doing here in Rahma?"

The immortals glanced between themselves. Then Elladan stepped closer. "Mrs. Busker, our business here can not be made known to anyone unless we are sure that they will remain loyal. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Oh yes, I see what you're saying." Juda nodded vigorously, eager to help. "You don't have to worry about me. Anyone has any secrets they need keeping, they come to Mrs. Busker, they do. I've kept a good many secrets in my day." She added, leaning in close as though that itself was a secret.

Elrohir smiled with a glance at Isorfinduil and his brother. This woman seemed quite harmless to them. Indeed, it might actually prove useful to have someone nearby that they could be comfortable with, should they need help of any kind.

"You boys certainly did give me quite a scare." Mrs. Busker chirped away. She was not as frightened now but was clearly still slightly nervous in the presence of such extraordinary creatures. 

"Two friends of ours disappeared last night, Mrs. Busker. We have been searching for them." Isorfinduil said with a meaningful look at the twins. Perhaps they should not tell the innkeeper's wife everything about their stay in Rahma just yet. She looked up at them sadly. 

"Aye, that is too common a tale as of late. Young folk disappearing."

"This happens often?" Elladan asked thoughtfully and paused for a moment. "I spoke with the chief of security. We are to meet with him tomorrow morning."

"This is taking far too long." Elrohir replied softly with a sigh, and the two other Elves nodded in agreement. 

"I reckon ye didn't come here to find your friends." Juda Busker stated timidly. Then her face lit up. "Did ye come from Rivendell? Are ye here to help?"

"Help with what?" Elrohir inquired.

"Why ye are, aren't you! Help with that underhanded group somewhere in this town. I heard someone sent word to Rivendell, the great Elf kingdom," she worded this part with great mystification and awe, "but of course we don't know who actually did it. For safety's sake. There's no telling what would happen if the wrong people found out what's been done." She shook her head dolefully.

"So many of the townspeople are aware of what's going on?" Elladan's brows knit together in deep thought. "Does anyone know where it is? Or who leads it? Anything at all?"

"Well, many a rumor's been flying about town. Some say there is no leader at all while others claim it is led by twin brothers. No one knows where it is and that's what scares people. Well, that and the fact that several folks have been found dead here and there. And those who get on to something always disappear. Some disappear for no apparent reason at all. It's a shame, it is. Someone needs to put a stop to it."

The Elves were silent and Mrs. Busker suddenly shook herself and looked up. "Well don't you mind my ramblings." Then she stood cautiously, still keeping a close eye on the three. "I certainly have had a most exciting evening, that is for sure. Not every day that one sees a bunch of Elves in Rahma. But I'll keep my word and not a soul will hear anything through me. If ye don't mind, I best be going about my business. A woman's work never ends, you know." Then she held out the ice chunk to Isorfinduil although it was have melted by this time. "Here ye are, young sir. And if you boys need anything, anything at all, you be sure to come find Mrs. Busker, you hear? I'll be around for ye."

They said good night and the plump woman left them to themselves. They were silent for a moment and then Elrohir sighed. 

"She's a very kind lady. She may prove to be helpful before this whole thing is over."

**

Legolas shifted stance, keeping a close eye on the young man in front of him. He was clearly nervous at the thought of battling this blonde Elf that stood before him. They had both been given long wooden poles to use and Legolas spun his in one hand, testing its weight. 

The arena that night was half full, as it had been for Aragorn's first fight. The only major difference this night was the use of weapons and the reaction of the crowd. Alymar had given an elaborate introduction and the assemble had grown silent at the word 'Elf'. When Legolas was brought into the chamber, the entire room fell to awe inspired muttering and the subject of their intense scrutiny felt instantly self-conscious, much to his annoyance.

Presently, bidders were placing bets, continually murmuring amongst themselves, amazed at this new marvel. Then Amadeo raised an arm from his place on their platform and the gong sounded loudly. The young man raised the staff in a defensive position and Legolas swung his in tight circles over his head, hoping to daunt his opponent, though the action was hardly necessary. The dark-haired boy's eyes were wide and he took no step forward, though neither did he back away.

After several moments of stillness, the throng of onlookers began to urge them on by chanting the word 'fight' in increasing rapidness. Legolas risked a glance up at the platform to see the dark twins sitting side by side in green and red as before. Alymar's eyes sparkled as he looked down at the Elf in the pit, eager to see how his new prize worked out. The woman was there as well, next to Amadeo and she raised her eyebrows at Legolas as though asking what he was looking at. 

The Prince of the Woodland Realm sensed blurred movement in front of him and turned to see the young man racing towards him with a cry, pole raised. He held his own staff up and stepped into the attack. The poles met with a resounding _clack_ and then again and again as the combatants assaulted each other. Very soon, the dark-haired boy's face was reddened with exertion and he was forced slowly backwards.

The din that echoed about the chamber was deafening. The faces of those in the arena benches remained enrapt and yet still shocked at the strange creature before them. Even as he forced the weary young man towards the end wall of the pit, Legolas was again disgusted with the thought of so many people betting on these human dogfights.

Since his initial attack, Legolas' opponent had not gotten another chance at the offensive. Rather, he had seemed hard pressed to simply keep the Elf's pole away from himself. His arms were shaking and his body was covered in sweat. For Legolas, on the other hand, this battle might as well have been against a trainee in his father's army. He thrust his pole with more force and the young man's grip loosened. With another hit, the staff went flying across the pit and the crowd rose a cheer. Changing the direction of his weapon's movement only slightly, Legolas clipped the side of the boy's head before he had a chance to duck and the young man fell to the rock floor, unconscious.

"The Elf is the winner!" Alymar shouted and through the noise that followed he motioned to Sureim, who was standing nearby. The two of them came to the very edge of the pit and gazed down. Legolas glanced about wildly, knowing what was coming, but he already knew the futileness of attempting to avoid the dart. The lieutenant raised an arm, pointing the same strange weapon at him. It appeared to be a crossbow of hand-held proportions and the dart was somehow released by a trigger near the index finger.

Sureim smiled and pulled the trigger and the dart sunk into the Prince's exposed shoulder. A strange heaviness descended upon him immediately and his limbs stiffened. His vision hazed a bit but he did not fall as he expected. The blonde tried to back up and his knees buckled, sending him to all fours. His thoughts were muddled as he pulled himself sluggishly back to his feet. He was aware of Amadeo's angry voice raising and Alymar laughing above him. Then he felt another prick in his chest and his world became dark as he hit the ground and was rendered unconscious.

**

__

Alrighty then, my friends. I pushed myself to get this out to you guys before I leave tomorrow. Actually I think this chapter is slightly longer than most of the others… :) Not much, though. And like I said before, I'm bringing a notebook with me so I can work on the next chapter while on vacation. Yep.

And thank you, my reviewers: Tithen Min, Anime Soccer Lobos (ASL), leggylover03, Libby, chris, nightcrawler's girlio, and Naughty Nat!!

I hope everyone has a wonderful week! I'll be gone until late Tuesday…but I'm hoping that the next chapter will be mostly done when I get back. I guess we will all have to wait and see. 

Thanks again to those who review and hello to all you lurkers out there! Hope you liked this chapter! Reviews are always welcome!

Amorous


	14. Chapter 14: Vahlia

****

Into the Labyrinth

Author: Amorous (For now…read my author's note below)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters and places are Tolkien's, all others are most likely mine.

Author's Note: IMPORTANT! I want to make everyone who follows this story aware that I'm going to be changing my name sometime after this post to **Nashira**. Read my messages after this chapter for more details!

****

*Chapter 14: Vahlia*

Legolas woke slowly, eyes closed, and the first thing he was aware of was the pounding pain in his head and the cold, hard surface beneath him. He heard a soft groan and realized distantly that it was himself. 

"Legolas?" 

He heard his name being called but it seemed far away. Trying to recall what had left him in his current state was not proving successful, so he forced his sluggish eyes open and lay staring at a strange stone ceiling attempting to orient himself. Memories suddenly rushed back in a flood of noise and color and Legolas sat bolt upright, deeming he had been knocked down and was still in the pit. This did nothing to improve his orientation.

"Legolas!"

The blonde held a hand to his throbbing head with a quiet moan as the walls of his cell swirled about him. Deciding it was over all not healthy for him to remain in this position, he carefully laid back down against the cold stone ground. This feeling was very foreign to him.

"Are you alright?" Came the voice again and Legolas realized it was Aragorn.

"Yes, Furn." He murmured his response as he closed his blue eyes again, remembering to use the young man's alias. 

"No you're not." He sounded worried.

Legolas turned his head to the side and looked across the hall at his friend, who was gazing back with examining eyes. "How long was I out?"

"Many hours. It is almost noon."

A chilling chuckle floated into their rooms then. "It took two shots to get you." Derral snorted. "I'm not sure they expected that."

"Is it normal to wake with a headache?" Legolas asked, very slowly easing into a sitting position again and using the bars of his door for support. 

"No. But then, you're not normal." The black bearded man responded bluntly. "How I see it, one shot seemed to _almost_ put you out but wasn't quite enough. Therefore, two shots is like an overdose for you." After not getting any reply, Derral continued on, "You two are going to make the Brothers big bucks. They must be real happy to have you."

"We need to get out of here." Aragorn said earnestly in response while Legolas seemed content with leaning his hurting head against the cool bars of his door and listening. Derral sighed as though he'd heard Aragorn's statement several times.

"It's been tried. You won't get far."

"Have you tried it?"

"If I had I wouldn't be here talking to you if you get my drift."

"No one has escaped successfully?"

"If anyone had, don't you think they would have told authorities where the place is so they could do something about it?"

Aragorn'a gaze dropped, though no one could see it. "I suppose so."

"Don't let that get you down, kids." Seon called from his cell next to Aragorn's. Being unlearned in the ways of Elves, Seon, as well as everyone else they'd come in contact with in Rahma, judged Legolas' age from his young features. Legolas kept telling his pride that it wasn't so far from truth, since he was actually still relatively young for an Elf. "I can't tell ya too much, but something big is going down here that most people are unaware of. Just hang on for a while longer and all will be fine."

"What do you mean?" Aragorn inquired ardently. "Is someone going to -"

"Don't talk about it." Derral interrupted.

"You'll know in a bit. Just wait." Seon added more kindly.

Legolas had a strong feeling that they were talking about the same thing which Kenan and Rovion had been back in the pub. 

__

"Come on, Kenan. Think of Vahlia. You know she needs all the help she can get if their plan is gonna work."

Legolas wondered who this woman Vahlia was and what exactly she was planning. With a glance across the hall, Legolas suspected that in Aragorn's youthful eargerness, he'd not made the connection yet.

The creak of a doorway at the far end of the fighters' cells met their ears then and footsteps marched echoing towards them without stopping until Sureim and several of his men stood outside Aragorn's door. The young man looked up at them questioningly. Silently, the guards unlocked and opened his door.

Legolas rose unsteadily to his feet, gripping the bars and trying to steady his reeling vision. "What are you doing?"

Sureim said nothing, and his face remained a stony mask as his guards led Aragorn out of his room. But Legolas did notice with some satisfaction that the leiutenant remained on the other side of the small hallway, well away from the Elf's grasp.

"He has no fight tonight. Where are you taking him?" He persisted, but got no answer. He was not liking this. Aragorn shot him a apprehensive glance before he was pulled away and Sureim turned and looked at him with a smirk before following. Mirkwood's Prince was beginning to find that man's smile extremely annoying and yet unnerving.

"Wait!" Legolas called after them angrily. "Where are you taking him?"

"It's okay, kid." Seon said gently as they heard the door slam shut at the end of the hall. "The Brothers probably just want to learn more about him, that's all."

Realizing dismally that there was nothing he could possibly hope to do at his time, the Elf warrior moved across his room somewhat unsteadily and eased down onto his cot to await his friend's return.

**

"Who are you?"

Aragorn looked up from his chair, surprised. "Furnerain."

"We know what your name is." Alymar waved a hand impatiently as he paced the floor of the Brothers' luxurious office room. Amadeo stood stoically nearby and a half dozen guards were lined rigidly behind Aragorn, in front of the door. "We want to know where you're from – what you do. And don't just say you're a hunter from the north. We want more than that."

Aragorn considered what to say to them. Informing the Lavi Brothers that he was Isildur's long lost heir was quite out of the question. But perhaps he could please them with the truth without giving them the entirety of his background…

"I am a Ranger." He finally said with convincing reluctance. "I have traveled most my life."

Alymar paused his pacing and scrutinized the young man for a moment before nodding as though this explained several things. Besides an inanimate glance at his twin, Amadeo remained coldly impassive.

"I assume that is where you learned to fight then – living as a Ranger?" Alymar continued.

Aragorn nodded an affirmative even though it was not completely true. Alymar resumed his pacing thoughtfully, a hand running over his pencil-thin dark beard.

"And what of your Elf friend?" Amadeo suddenly spoke up prominently in his rich, thick voice. Alymar stopped moving, taking interest. "Where is he from?"

Aragorn paused, unsure. The last thing he wanted now was to put Legolas in any more danger than he already had. Even so, it was obvious these men knew hardly anything about the world of Elves…"He is from Mirkwood." He finally replied and wondered even they'd even heard of that. It was only the largest most formidable forest on Middle-Earth.

"I heard Elves lived there," Alymar commented to no one in particular. "They say those kind are very secretive and sly. Like everything in that forest."

"You have been there?" Aragorn inquired, somewhat amazed, before he could think to stop himself. He'd assumed that the majority of people in Rahma seldom passed beyond the town gates unless they were traders.

Alymar gave him a sharp look. "I didn't say I'd been there." He retorted slightly defensively. 

Just then there was a knock on the door and, Amadeo calling for him to enter, Sureim strode in purposefully. The attention of the Brothers was fully on him so he started right in, looking strangely zealous as he stood in front of them, feet spread.

"A potential fighter has been spotted in town. On the east side one of our spies, Lanin, reported having witnessed a street fight. That gangster Jase apparently did it again, only this time he got beat."

The Brothers instantly took interest. Apparently this Jase person did not get beaten in a fight often. "Has the other fighter been identified?" Amadeo asked with raised eyebrows.

"Not yet. Lanin says he's tried to track him but he moves too quickly and disappears in the crowd every time. Lanin also said you'd be especially interested when I told you that this potential fighter looks like the Elf and moves _exactly_ like him."

Aragorn's heart skipped a beat and he drew in a quick breath. Amadeo glanced at him, not missing the reaction, but Alymar's attention was focused solely on Sureim. The delighted green twin was about to speak when his brother cut him off.

"I believe we are done here." Amadeo tipped his head in Aragorn's direction. Then he turned to his Lieutenant. "Sureim, please stay here so we may speak to you further on this matter."

"But Brother -" Alymar looked at the young prisoner, as though this new information needed to be tested on him.

"If we want more information we'll bring one of them back." Amadeo halted his twin's response again, but his voice was softer and considerably less severe. As he looked at his brother, his gaze was warm. Alymar nodded immediately and, watching the exchange, Aragorn was struck with a sudden insight. Despite their stormy, ruthless countenance, the Lavi Brothers cared deeply for each other. However, how a man could care for any form of life while playing such dangerous games and killing so many others without so much as a thought was beyond Aragorn's comprehension.

The interview over, Aragorn was brought promptly back to his cell where he filled Legolas in on what had happened. Legolas' reaction was similar to his own when he got to the part about this new 'potential fighter'. 

"Isor," Legolas murmured with strong concern and sadness, dropping his gaze. "Trouble follows that Elf like stink follows an Orc."

"I can think of several other people with that problem." Aragorn commented and Legolas smiled half-heartedly.

Soon after, however, Legolas fell into a strange, thoughtful almost dispirited mood. After a while, Gondor's lost king pressed his Elven friend to confide in him, but Legolas continued to slide away from the subject. Aragorn gave up for the time being and they fell into an awkward silence, uselessly wasting away the hours left in the day.

**

Late that night, Aragorn was drifting off to sleep when he heard quick, soft footsteps. Several of the fighters murmured hushed greetings as the person in the hall passed their doors and the young man rose and craned his neck, trying to see out his own door. Legolas was already across the corridor, eyes clear and dark. Though his headache and odd ailments had left him hours ago, the Elf had yet to pull out of his afflicted disposition and Aragorn had yet to find the reason for it.

A slight figure came into view then, lit by the flickering torches lining the passage, and drew closer until the friends recognized the features of the young lady who sat at Amadeo's side during every fight. When she stood directly between their barred doors, she stopped and looked back and forth between them. She wore a flowing crimson gown and her loose dark curls hung lazily down her back. With a glance at a composed Legolas, Aragorn was wondering what she could possibly want with them when she spoke. 

"Please listen to me and do not speak until I am done." She began in a rushed whisper, continuing to eye each of them in turn. Her pretty face was set, though not severe as it had been before. "I am working to free you. All of you. My name is Vahlia, I have been here a long while and the Lavi Brothers have taken me into their confidence. I have led Amadeo to believe that I love him. I know all that they plan and so am able help fighters where I can. Many of the guards here are working with me and we are close to getting contact with the outside."

Aragorn was stunned. So this was the woman that Kenan and Rovion had spoken of. This was certainly good news. Legolas on the other hand showed to sign of hope. The Elf appeared as though he'd known what the woman was going to say and it did not seem to affect him. Then again, Elves were known for their ability to mask their features when the need arose. But even Aragorn, who had grown up in an Elven family and knew this particular Elf well, could not surmise what the woodlander was thinking or feeling.

"How close?" Legolas whispered without moving a muscle from his fixed stance. The torchlight wavered orange over his face, lighting in the long straight hair that fell far down his chest. The muscles in his bare arms were defined in the yellow light and ashen shadow that played over them.

"We are planning to attempt our first run in the next several days." Vahlia responded immediately.

"How successful do you deem it will be?" The placid blonde asked. Aragorn was still taking in the information, astonished and slightly taken aback at the casualty with which his friend spoke. Had the Elf somehow known about this and not told him?

"It will be extremely risky, I will not deny that." Vahlia was saying softly. "Only once has this been tried and all who were directly involved ended up dead one way or another. It was not something that we want to repeat, to say the least. This is a very delicate process and one misstep could destroy all that we've worked for."

__

No pressure on the messenger, Aragorn thought to himself idly.

"Do you trust who you are planning to send?" Legolas pressed quietly and Aragorn was again finding his friend's behavior odd. 

"Kenan is new here, but I knew him long before this ever happened." Her voice had dropped significantly, and she began to glance down the dark hall.

"We have friends in Rahma and they will be searching for us," The Wood-Elf whispered quickly. Aragorn realized where Legolas was going with this subject. "Is it possible that Kenan could contact them somehow? They will be a great help to you."

Vahlia was silent for a moment as she thought about his and then slowly nodded. "He could try." Then she gasped as though she had remembered some vital fact. "Is one of your friends an Elf like you?" She asked Legolas.

"Aye." His response was despondent, knowing most likely what she would say.

"He was seen on the east side in a brawl. The Brothers want him. Badly. They will try to capture him."

Legolas was silent and, thinking that perhaps the subject ought to be changed for his friend's sake, Aragorn decided to pose one of the many questions that had been formulating in his mind. "How often do you come here?"

"When I can." She turned to gaze at him and her dark eyes glittered in the torchlight. "I can only come when the right combination of guards is set."

Aragorn nodded in understanding and Vahlia glanced down the hall again. "I must leave now. But know that we are working hard to bring them down and it will not be long now. Stay strong and do not despair. I will return when I can and I will try to have Kenan contact your friends." With that she gave them each a final, reassuring glance and swept down the corridor. Legolas stepped out of Aragorn's view and the young man could hear Vahlia as she passed each doorway, stopping to give words of encouragement to the fighters.

**

Near the center of Rahma, Elrohir, Isorfinduil, and Elladan stood inside security headquarters. Standing erect in front of them was a young man of perhaps 25 with a mass of blonde curls atop his head.

"Thank you for coming. I spoke with your friend here yesterday at midday." He gestured stiffly at Elladan in an official manner. "We would be happy for your help in the investigation of the fighting ring that we are attempting to locate." Soldiers bustled here and there around them, seeming slightly helter-skelter.

Elrohir could tell immediately that the place was not very organized and that this man, supposedly the chief was quite flustered. He glanced at Elladan and then back at the man. "What is your name?"

"Oh!" He exclaimed and his face flushed from embarrassment. Then he stood tall again, back straight, and held out a hand. "I am Commander Cadell Busker."

"Are you related to Juda Busker then, at The Stone Troll?" Elrohir asked, taking the man's hand.

"Yes, she is my aunt." Cadell relaxed slightly at the mention of his relative, then straightened quickly again as though just remembering he was a Commander. "If you will follow me, we can discuss the investigation where it is more quiet." He said formally and led them to a small back room where they sat at a round table and the young commander began to fill them in on what was being done about the fighting ring.

"Well," Cadell cleared his throat, looking slightly sheepish while trying to remain professional. "We have been working hard at this for some time and have concluded that the whereabouts of this lawbreaking group is somewhere on the west side of Rahma."

Elrohir blinked. With a glance to his left, he saw that Isorfinduil's face was blank as well. Elladan looked appalled. "Is that all you know?" He wondered aloud.

Cadell gazed about the room over their heads, as though searching for an answer and not wanting to meet their gaze. "Well we also know that they…they are very dangerous."

"Have you even been actively looking for this place?"

"Oh yes, we have, I assure you." Cadell nodded vigorously, the thick curls bouncing. "Search parties have been sent out often in the past. But as I mentioned, these lawbreakers are quite dangerous and many times our men run into complications…"

"Such as…" Elladan leaded.

"They die. To put it bluntly." The worried commander's face was somber and the Elves detected underlying fear. "This is by far the most difficult group to break in Rahma's history."

**

__

Hello, everyone! Just in case you didn't read my author's note at the top, I will say again that I am going to attempt to change my screen name. Here's the story. (You may want to settle in and prepare yourself for a long tale.) See, I was using a certain name generator and the darn thing was describing someone as being amorous….and I, in one my more blonde moments, (I mean no offense to all my blonde friends out there…I am one too), and not at that time knowing that it was an actual word, thought that the lovely name generator had generated me a wonderful name! Only later did someone I know imply that it meant sort of lovey-dovey. So at first I was like "Well, maybe it just means friendly love…that's okay…" And only after that_ did I see it used in several books…and then I looked it up in the dictionary…and without going into too many details, I'll just end my story by saying that I don't really want to portray the meaning of the word in my name. _

And so I'm going to attempt to change it. I don't really know how successful this will be, and I'm hoping they let me do it easily and that it doesn't ruin anything that I've already gotten set up here. So be on the lookout for Amorous changing to **Nashira **_(which means 'she who brings good news'…much better, in my opinion)_. _I'll do it sometime after this post and I honestly don't know what will happen so I apologize in advance for any problems it may cause!_

Okay then, now that that's out of the way…

Oh, and also…I know this chapter doesn't have much action, but I think the next will. Looking back on this story with an objective mind, I realize that the beginning towards the middle is sort of unnecessarily drawn out. I am making sure now to keep things moving along without any unnecessary scenes or parts. So…you may notice things picking up the pace from now on.

Special thanks to AilciA for reviewing 'In the End'! (Thanks for your comment on that line! It's always great when reviewers tell you specific parts that they like, it's so helpful!) And if anyone else here did as well and I never thanked you, then I do now! I appreciate them all!

Tithen Min – Yes yes, Elf angst is good, I agree! And It's okay, I go wild with exclamation points from time to time, too! !! !!! !!! You see?! Haha, anyways, thank you so much for the encouragement!

Marianne and Callie – Thank you, Callie! I really am very glad you like it. Ack! A plot bunny! That's a very interesting thought, though. I actually had not thought of that. Hm…

Libby – Oh, I know you're not bloodthirsty…*steps a few feet away* …lol, no don't worry. If it works out the way I'm planning, I think you'll be happy with chapter 15! 

Leggylover03 – Thanks! Here's more!

Chris – That's right, it's survival of the fittest as they say. Yep…thank you I did have a nice vacation…and I'm ready to write more!

Nightcrawler's girlio – Yes, Legolas' fight wasn't that long…but he has a lot more in store for him and…well, you'll see. Thank you so much!

Luthien5 – Thanks for dropping a line! I'm not sure what Isorfinduil means…I think 'duil' means 'oak' and 'fin' I know means hair…so great, my Elf means "*blank* oaken hair" What a powerful name, don't you think? I dunno, I'll try to find outmore. Thanks again!

ASL – Yeah, it's good that the Elves now have someone they can trust. Sorry for the cliffie, I didn't leave one this time! (Did I?) Thanks for being so faithful!

Elenillor – I know what you mean about being into a story and it ending all of a sudden. Sorry! Here's a little more! Thank you though. You're not the only one to say that I have a clear writing style…I hope that's a good thing… :)

Yaavannie – Wow, thank you! That's a lot of compliments…I'm glad you liked Legolas' fight, even though this one wasn't very long or dramatic. And you're right about the twins (the bad ones) having difficulty presenting him to the public!

Elvulia – Don't worry, I know for sure how school can reallyget tough. Work loads after work loads. Oh, and um…about the warg thing…see, I don't want to give anything away, but uh…I don't think I'll be able to promise you that he won't fight one. Hehe…I'm good at not giving things away, hm? And if you don't mind my asking, are you a Christian? I am and I noticed you saying God bless on your reviews. Thank you for that!

Thank you all so much and I really hope to hear from you again! Thanks, and remember to stay on the lookout for Nashira, 'kay?

Have a great week!


	15. Chapter 15: Against the Beast

Into the Labyrinth

Author: Amorous (for now)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters and places belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, all others belong to me. 

Author's Note: IMPORTANT! Again, I'm changing my name, but his time to **Alathea**. Read my message for more details…again…

****

*Chapter 15: Against the Beast*

Days passed and no hope came to the prisoners of The Labyrinth. Neither did any new hope come to Isorfinduil and the twins who had been helping Cadell and his soldiers search without sleep. Both Aragorn and Legolas had drawn crowds in numerous fights and had obtained just as many victories. In fact, they were seemingly unbeatable. Neither had even come close to finding their match in combat and the crowd steadily grew larger with each passing night. 

Though they been victorious and come away unscathed every time, the fights grew increasingly difficult for both of them. As they were finding out, the Lavi Brothers had seized a wide array of highly skilled men from inside and outside of Rahma. The fact that they were winning with apparent ease against all they came up against clearly pleased Alymar to no end. As for his brother…throughout the first week, the Red Twin had seemed just as glad but lately he had taken on a strange air of dissatisfaction. Legolas and Aragorn both perceived this discontent but had not thought to pay it any mind in particular. 

Until tonight. 

Aragorn sat on the edge of his bed, his elbows resting on his knees. One leg bounced ever so slightly and he was biting his lower lip. Then he jumped to his feet, strode to his doorway and looked across the hall. Seeing nothing, he returned to his bed with quick steps and swiftly sat again. The sound of a large crowd gathering reached into his room from the arena.

"Calm yourself, Furn. You have no reason to fret." A light voice called to him.

"Are you not the least bit concerned?" The Ranger returned apprehensively.

"Nay. I know not what to be concerned about." Legolas said rather placidly from where he relaxed on his own bed.

"That's what worries me."

"We shall know when we need to."

"We need to know now. We should have known this morning. Something is not right."

"Lack of information does not automatically mean that something is awry."

"You do not know who you will fight and you are completely indifferent?"

"I did not say that."

Aragorn gave an exasperated sigh. Elves had a distinct way of making things difficult. He decided against pursuing this line of conversation and so fell silent.

"I do not wish to worry you," Seon called reluctantly. "But this does not bode well for you, Legolas."

"Why do you say that?" Legolas returned, his voice remaining light-hearted and relatively unconcerned.

"When they say your opponent is to be announced, it means you'll be facing either a first-rate fighter or a beast." The man said gently, and Legolas wondered how a man so good-hearted could possibly last so long in a place such as this.

"Most times they're deathmatches." The disembodied voice of Derral floated in chillingly. The noise from the fighting chamber was growing louder and the prisoners had to raise their voices to be heard. A multitude was assembling in the great room, a crowd larger than any the two friends had seen during their time in The Labyrinth. 

"Do you believe this fight is to be a deathmatch?" Aragorn questioned the veteran fighters with obvious concern. Just then came the familiar loosening creak of the door at the far end of the hall and footsteps approaching. They had heard these sounds enough times now to know the impending procedure.

"It seems we shall find out soon enough." Derral replied spiritlessly. "Good luck, boy." It was the first time the black haired man had offered support of any kind to either of them and though it was meant to encourage, it gave Legolas a twinge of unease.

"You are a good fighter, Legolas." Seon said as the steps grew louder. "I have faith in your skill."

The Elf rose off his cot and moved silently to the bars of his doorway. The men's words were disturbing him, though he did not care to admit it.

"And I as well." Aragorn added confidently, appearing on the other side of the small corridor. His eyes held only conviction, yet Legolas detected strong underlying alarm. Sureim stepped in then and blocked their view of each other.

"We shall see how skilled you really are tonight, Elf." He proclaimed. "I, for one, am sure you will not live through it."

"Who is it?" Aragorn demanded as the guards led the Prince into the hallway. "Who will he fight?" There was a slight pause and his words echoed down the stone passageway.

"Do not ask who, my good boy, but what." Sureim stared at Aragorn, and then his hard gaze turned to rest on the Elf in his possession, a strange light coming into his eyes. "He will fight the Warg."

Seon let out a quick breathe in incredulity. "You must be lying. Those twins never put anyone in with the Warg until they've been here for at least several months."

Sureim did not even offer a glance as Amadeo called for attention on the other side of the wall. Dread knotted into Legolas' stomach and he actually felt slightly ill. Wargs were creatures of the most vicious type and were greatly feared among his people. They were said to be quick and full of rancor. Never before had he faced such a beast alone. And in the pit he would have no route of escape nor would he be armed with his reliable bow. 

Aragorn was silent in deep, helpless trepidation as the guards positioned the Elf in front of the huge double doors that rested in the hall between the friends' cells. The Ranger was not quite sure what to do, and the feeling was foreign and frightening to him.

"Gentlemen, the night you have been waiting for is here!" They heard Amadeo yell when the chamber had finally quieted, only to have it erupt into a clamor again. "After over a full week of victory, will the Elf finally meet his match? Will the beast?"

"You can't do this!" Aragorn suddenly burst in protest. "It is murder!"

The sides of Sureim's mouth curled. "Oh, we know."

Legolas' mind was running swiftly now, and a small plan began to form. If he could conquer these guards in the hall, he might be able gain control of the cell keys from Sureim. And perhaps then he could free Aragorn the other prisoners and escape while the Lavi Brothers were occupied in the arena and Vahlia would need not have them on her conscience…

As he thought, he began to gently move under the guards' grip, testing their hold. Before he knew exactly what he was doing, he wrenched violently forward and several hands were ripped from his right shoulder. One arm free, he twisted and shot his fist into a guard's face on his other side, sending the man reeling. 

"…in all it's history has never before been defeated…" Amadeo's rich voice was distant and reverberating.

The golden-sashed guards who still held a grip cried out and clung to his one arm while grasping for the other. Legolas felt a rope cinch tight onto his wrist and he yanked wildly to free his arm and swung a leg around, catching one of them in the chest.

"Elf!" Sureim roared but Legolas did not turn. He kicked the guard again even as he felt several hands latch onto his other wrist and swiftly coil around it another rope. He gave a small cry of frustration and shoved his lithe yet powerful body into the guards on his left, sending them all crashing into the side of Aragorn's cell and shaking its frame. As he struggled with the greenshirts against the wall to regain control of his arms, he wondered why they bothered to tie each of his wrists separately when the ropes were not attached. But he didn't dare underestimate their prowess with this weapon, remembering vividly the fight outside The Labyrinth that had led to their capture. 

"Legolas!" 

"Legolas!" He had just felled a guard by a well-aimed flick of his elbow when heard his name shouted urgently at nearly the same time by Seon and Aragorn. He glanced back for a split second and stilled his actions slightly. Sureim stood stoically, feet spread, with a shooter in each hand aimed at Legolas. 

"Now I could shoot you once here, Elf, and drug you only halfway." The lieutenant said calmly, his arms steady and his aim unwavering. "That way, when you go out there in a few seconds to fight the Warg you're partially sedated."

The Elf stilled further, considering this possibility. He knew automatically that to get himself partly tranquilized before a battle that would, on its own, be perhaps one of the more difficult of his life was not entirely sensible. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye as Aragorn shifted slightly closer to Sureim, ready to make a grab through the bars of his cell door. 

"Or," The lieutenant continued, apparently oblivious of the Ranger's motion and keeping his piercing eyes glued on Legolas, who had his back to the wall of Aragorn's cell and was still struggling slightly with the several guards pinning his arms. "Or, you could end this ridiculous behavior and save your strength for the beast. Either way, I doubt you will leave the pit in one piece. The choice is yours."

Aragorn shifted again and was now in clear range to get his hands through the bars, but Sureim's eyes suddenly darted in his direction and he stepped hastily away from the door, swinging an arm around to point one of his shooters at the young man's chest.

"Don't be foolish, boy. I doubt that you want to be unconscious while your friend here is fighting for his life."

It was true. Very slowly Aragorn stepped back from his door, shooting an angered glare at the lieutenant.

"…our pleasure to give you the Elf!" Amadeo concluded his introduction and Sureim stared calmly at Legolas, keeping one shooter pointed at Aragorn while the other remained fixed on the Prince.

"Your choice, rogue. How do you wish enter the pit?"

Soft murmuring filtered though the doors from the arena as Legolas' appearance was not made. The Elf reluctantly lowered his arms and stepped into the middle of the hall. The guards hastily took the ends of the ropes that were tied tightly on each of his forearms and looped them over each other then pulled back, drawing Legolas' wrists together behind his back. Legolas saw now the reason for their tying his arms separately – had he not kept them apart, all the greenshirts would have had to do during the struggle was get the ropes looped and pull. With their combined weight heaving on either side and the new leverage, the Elf's arms would have been forced together without their having to overpower him. Legolas could not help being impressed. Rope seemed to be the guards of The Labyrinth's choice weapon and they were well skilled in its uses.

The double doors were finally pushed open and the muttering from the other side gave way to an all out roar as a triumphant Sureim led Legolas down the ramp. Legolas looked across the pit to the platform and saw Amadeo standing in red, clearly relieved that the Elf was under control. Alymar on the other hand sat with a hardened expression, his thick dark brows knit together in strong opposition to what was happening. His fingers fiddled restlessly with the end of one of his many braids as he glared at his brother's back. Vahlia was in her usual place and her face was again an unmerciful mask, though her eyes would dart to Legolas and away again more often than was normal. 

Once in the pit, the guards untied Legolas' arms through the bars of the door. Standing alone in the center of the stone hollow, Legolas gazed around the arena at the colors and many faces that were sizing him up and placing bets. Thoroughly disgusted, he turned slowly and looked up to their cells. Sure enough, he saw Aragorn's anxious face and gave the young Ranger a reassuring nod. Then, as if on second thought, he dipped his head and laid a hand to his heart, then swung the hand outward in the Elven gesture of departure. Glancing up once again, he caught Aragorn shaking his head vigorously. There would be no farewells tonight.

"The time has come, my honorable guests!" Amadeo broke the friends' exchange with booming words and waved to someone out of view. Seconds later, a sentinel – Legolas recognized him as none other than Rovion from many days ago - appeared at the edge of the pit and tossed a sword down before quickly disappearing again. Upon closer inspection, the Elf saw with no small irritation that the blade had not been sharpened in months. The edges were dull and notched and layer upon layer of old dried blood darkened the metal.

A low-pitched grating sound filled the arena and Legolas spun to see a portion of the rock wall begin to slide to one side. The crowd cheered for the unconquered beast and the Elf heard a snarl emitting from the dark sliver that grew ever wider. He stood poised and ready to take on this animal and in a flash, the Warg was out the door and charging the lone Elf. 

The brown fur of the creature was knotted and matted yet as it ran Legolas saw clearly the powerful muscles that moved and rippled beneath. Long dirty claws scraped on the stone floor and its eyes were glittering black like coals from a burnt out fire. 

It raced forward until only several yards lay between it and its prey. As though just snapping out of a frozen state, Legolas leapt to one side but the Warg shifted his forward movement ever so slightly and the bulk of its meaty shoulder clipped his legs in midair. The Elf tried to recover his balance but came down on a shoulder and slid, grating his back into the stone until his body's momentum flipped him over onto his knees.

He sprung to his feet without hesitation and found that the Warg was again only yards away. This time, Legolas tried a new tactic and jumped high into the air, allowing the Warg to pass beneath him. Twisting in the air, he drove his sword downward and managed a slice across its hindquarters before landing again on his feet. The beast growled ferociously, completely unfazed, as it spun its huge body around to attack its victim once more.

Again Legolas leapt high but the Warg was intelligent and would not be fooled twice. It rose up with him, swinging its giant paws in an attempt to swat the Elf out of the air, yet Legolas was already mid-summersault and he had only to alter his spin slightly. The grimy claws caught only his shirt, leaving the bottom right side in shreds. 

Legolas landed lightly and dashed to the other side of the pit, closely watching the beast. All awareness of the surrounding audience had left him the moment the Warg had rushed out to meet him. He heard not the loud cheering nor did he see the crowd pointing and moving about. In his mind it had become only he and this beast in a terrible battle of strength and wit. The Warg was watching him now too, and it paced in front of him as though contemplating how to best attack this more agile prey.

It came at him slowly this time, simply walking, its black eyes bright in eager blood lust. Legolas was surprised at this new manner of attack and began to step away as it drew closer. He then realized with a glance to his left that the beast was subtly moving him into a corner. Legolas, thinking that it was time he went on the offensive, burst forward suddenly, and the Warg hesitated in momentary doubt. The Elf gathered speed and took a step as though to jump. Sure enough the Warg reared back to catch him in the air, but instead Legolas dove under its legs and came up on the other side, driving his blunted sword into the enormous animal's flesh. 

The Warg howled so loudly that the Elf's sensitive ears were left ringing and it turned sharply, ripping the sword from Legolas' hand. Weaponless now against this enraged demon, Legolas quickly stepped back but the Warg had lost its tactful control and came at him recklessly and full of savage hate. It hissed and growled, spit flying from between its spiked teeth. Legolas hopped to the side but it was not enough and the Warg lowered its massive head, bashing its skull into the Elf's chest and sending him tumbling, crashing along the rock ground. 

Legolas rolled sluggishly onto his stomach and realized alarmingly that he could not breathe. Nevertheless, he pushed himself to his hands and knees, ignoring the pain in his chest and struggling to inhale. A sudden rush of screeching brown, he was knocked again in the side and was propelled several yards, finally coming to rest on his stomach. Quickly drawing his arms under him, he began to rise and crawl away, still fighting for his lungs to begin working again. 

Sharp pain sheared into his left shoulder as he felt the Warg's knifelike claws sink in. Breathe rushed abruptly into his chest and he could not suppress a small cry as the beast raked its giant hooks downwards, across his shoulder and down one side. The warrior reflexes in Legolas suddenly took over and he flipped onto his back, punching at the raging animal's face. The Warg at first simply ignored the blows it was taking, hardly feeling them at all. But then Legolas kicked him furiously in the head with a foot again and again, until the animal took a step back out of his range. 

And that was all that Legolas needed. He scrambled to his feet and dashed away. He felt hot pain in his shoulder and back and felt a stream of blood soak the blue shirt and run down his skin. The sword remained embedded in the side of the Warg's hindquarters and as it paced once more, Legolas noticed a distinct limp in its powerful stride. Despairingly, the injured Elf glanced about him as the beast cautiously began to come at him once more. 

Then the Warg's eyes drifted quickly up, out of the pit and Legolas followed its gaze to see a man in blue walk just within their view. The Elf returned his eyes to the Warg and watched baffled, as it stared distractedly at the oblivious passing man and even took a step in his direction. Then, just as quickly, the man was out of sight and the Warg looked about him and his eyes caught Legolas as though it had forgotten he was even there. 

The Elf cast a quick glance at his own shirt and something clicked. He swiftly peeled it off over his head, his shoulder screaming in painful protest. Holding the shirt in front of him, he backed himself towards a wall and was once again vaguely aware of the sounds of the crowd. They cheered, yet seemed perplexed at his strange actions. The Warg was rushing at him now and Legolas waited tensely, hoping that his plan would work. 

When the Warg a mere yard away from hitting him the Elf danced to the side, but held the blue shirt where he had been. To his relief and to all onlookers' surprise, the beast did not shift its bulk in the least, but instead ran straight into the shirt and cracked its large head into the rock wall that hid behind the cloth. Immediately it slumped to the ground and crimson blood began to pour from an open crevice in its skull.

Wearily, Legolas took a deep breath and looked around him. The arena was silent. Blank faces met his own. Vahlia held a hand to her mouth, and though it appeared as though she were merely shocked, Legolas knew she was greatly relieved. Alymar's eyebrows were raised almost beyond human capabilities and his mouth was open. Amadeo's face was slowly but surely boiling into a quiet rage. Before he had a chance to react or think in any way, Legolas felt two simultaneous pricks in each arm. The sedative rushed throughout his limbs and his world went black.

**

__

And you all must be wondering what the heck is going on. Oh my, it has been a while, hasn't it? So much to tell you. First of all I'm sorry for my lateness, we've had another death for my family to deal with and school work has been atrocious. 

Second, the name Nashira will not work out after all. I was already to change it but apparently there's already someone out there that's using it so they won't let me. I hadn't thought of that…and here I thought it would be an easy process. But this time I checked before picking another one. This time I'm going to try **Alathea**_. (Pronounced 'uh-LAY-thee-uh'). It a word for 'truth' in Greek. Hopefully it'll actually work this time…so look for that in a couple days._

Here's review responses:

Nightcrawler's girlio – Thanks, yeah, there's several new things going on, huh? I'm glad you think Isor's cool, I've tried to do that.

Tithen Min – Yeah, Nashira WAS a good choice. Humph…*grumble grumble* Anyways, no it wasn't Elvish…I forget what it was. Oh no, you're not the only blonde to go wild with exclamation points! There're wonderful little things, really…don't you think?! It's good that you like Elf angst… :) hehe..and torture…

ASL – Yes, sometimes Elladan and Isorfinduil don't fight. Rarely, but…sometimes. I'm glad you're still liking it so much! Thank you!

Naughty Nat – I think it should change by itself…but if you search for my name normally anyways, then yes, you should search for the new one. Thanks for the review!

Libby – And there's your deathmatch! It wasn't against a person, but… hopefullly it fit your…craving…hehe. I have cravings too, don't worry.

James – Okay okay, here ya go. Oh, and you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see how Isor and the twins are doing. Hehe…sorry! I'm gonna email you soon, too, but I can't tonight. Thanks for reviewing!!

Luthien5 – Well, I don't know if it actually means oaken hair…although it appears that way…no, there's some other parts of his name that I have yet to figure out. Nashira wasn't Elvish…but I'm glad you like all the names! Some of them I make up, other times I use "How to Name Your Baby" websites (don't laugh…) or books and stuff. I'll try not to make this depressing. I'm not planning on it, although we may hve a different opinion on what is depressing… but I think it'll be fine. Thank you for reviewing!

Also, thanks Bec for reviewing, and I thank you all so much for putting up with me! I'd better go before I'm banned from my computer! (It's possible that I already will be…) :)

Hoped you all liked it! Until next time!


	16. Chapter 16: Closing In

__

Author's note at bottom! As usual….

Into the Labyrinth

Author: Mirfaen (Previously Amorous)

****

*Chapter 16: Closing In*

Elrohir stepped into a dark bar, closing the door behind him against the night's chill. The bar was predictably crowded, loud, smelly, and poorly lit. Elrohir glanced around at the half drunk men that were filling the large room with their raucous laughter and felt immediately the urge to dash back out into the crisp, clean night air. Suppressing the urge with a small shiver of his shoulders, the Elf shoved his way up to the counter and ordered an ale.

Days ago, it had been decided that the three Elves would help Cadell Busker search for the fighting ring by gaining information undercover. Elrohir had offered to take on the bulk of it himself, since it was obvious that for the time being he was the most suitable for the job. Isorfinduil needed to lay low in the town after his brawl with Jase, so it was not ideal for him to try and mingle with the men of Rahma. Elladan's short temper had been on a rage the past several days and he had freely admitted to Elrohir that he was not in total control of his emotions.

Now, alone in a dark, cheerless bar filled with unfamiliar humans, Elrohir dispiritedly swirled the ale around in his mug and longed for the peaceful ambience of Rivendell. With a sigh, he turned to survey the tables nearby. Spotting one that was half empty, he stepped up to it and the four men already sitting looked up at him expectantly. 

"This seat taken?" He indicated the chair in front of him with a nod as though he could care less. The Elf made sure to roughen his voice up and loosen his shoulders so that he did not stand quite so erect as was natural to him. 

"It's all yours." One of the men stated, his intense light brown eyes boring into Elrohir. "What's a clean young guy like yourself doing in a place like this?"

"I've got some stuff I need to forget." Elrohir shrugged lightly as he dropped into the chair.

Another man with wiry brown hair leaned towards him with a toothy smile. "What'd ya do?"

"Something I'd like to forget." The Elf in disguise said severely, turning his storming grey eyes on the man. The man's eyes widened and he leaned quickly back into his chair as though Elrohir had screamed at him to shut up.

The first man, with the light brown eyes, watched Elrohir intently as the Elf swirled the ale around again and a gradual smile spread over his face. Elrohir looked up and, finding the man staring at him, raised his smooth black eyebrows as though asking what he was looking at. 

The man's grin widened. "I like you." He said, pointing at the Elf as though Elrohir had won some coveted prize. The pointing finger opened into a welcoming hand. "My name is Rabonu. Though most just call me Rabo."

Elrohir deliberately looked at the hand with suspicion for a moment before shaking it. He wasn't sure whether it was a good thing or a bad thing that he had found Jase's rival gang, but he was determined to get the most that he could out of it.

"Rabo, you don't like anybody you don't know." A third man commented, glancing at Elrohir pointedly.

"That, Lanin, is because they usually fall all over themselves trying to make sure they're on my good side. This one doesn't. I like that."

"I'm right here, so you can stop talking like I'm not." Elrohir said, and lifted the mug to his lips. He took a fake swig, allowing the ale to touch the outside of his mouth but not go in while swallowing the air in his mouth.

"You going through rough times, or are you normally like this?" Rabo asked bluntly with a tip of his chin. 

"A little of both."

Elrohir looked around at the four staring faces and realized that he was the center of attention. Gaining their confidence may not be as hard as he'd thought. He chatted with them for several minutes and was surprised at how open they were with him. He suspected that most of them had had a few too many ales than was good for them.

"What are you doing?" Rabo asked suddenly, leaning forward on his elbows.

"What?" Elrohir's heart skipped a beat.

"For a job. What do you do? And what's your name? Don't expect us to be the only ones giving all the information here."

Elrohir shrugged in a consenting manner, his heartbeat slowly returning to normal. "People call me Elro," he began, using just enough of his name so that it sounded slightly less Elvish but also so that if his twin or Isorfinduil used his full name accidentally, he would be justified in saying he had just given Rabo his nickname. "I was training to be a swordsmaster from my girl's father. I would help him in his metal shop in return for the lessons, but that didn't work out."

Rabo leaned back into his chair thoughtfully, running his intense light-brown eyes over Elrohir's clearly muscled shoulders and arms. The eyes rose and met the Elf's face-on. "And now?"

Elrohir paused, the mug halfway to his mouth, and narrowed his dark grey eyes at the man. "I don't have a job now."

Rabo merely nodded and said nothing, his light eyes never blinking. Sounds of drunken men laughing and yelling flooded the large bar as the five at the table thought to themselves for several minutes. Without moving a single muscle, Rabo spoke again. "Why didn't it work out?"

Elrohir let several seconds of tense silence slip by as he stared hard at the man. "I loved my girl. But I went too far a couple nights ago and they kicked me out with nothing more than what you see." The Elf paused, hoping to make the moment more dramatic by it. "That's what I wanted to forget."

Rabo dipped his head sincerely. "I apologize. I didn't mean to stir up bad memories."

Elrohir said nothing and glanced around the bar as though he was almost ready to leave. Indeed, he truly did wish to leave. The smell of liquor was strong and suffocating to him, filling his lungs and throat with an abhorrent taste. He longed for the crisp night air of the outdoors and to be away from this foul stench. He felt utterly confined all of a sudden, the precarious façade that he was now forced to maintain as well as the physical proximity of the men at the surrounding tables combining to give him a sort of spontaneous claustrophobia.

"You got a place to stay?" Lanin, the man on the Elf's left asked, breaking him out of his distressed thoughts. Elrohir looked over at him blankly for a moment, processing the man's words and then nodded.

"Yeah, I've got a place to go to."

Lanin looked at him for a moment as though waiting for him to go back on his words, then consented with a shrug. "But listen," he added in a hushed voice taking a glance at Rabo, who nodded slightly. "If you can't find a job and you get desperate for one, talk to the bartender's son. Tell him you know Rabo and Lanin and that you need to get hooked up. He'll tell you what to do from there."

Elrohir nodded his understanding, struggling to retain the delicate balance between paying attention and seeming to not need their information. If he seemed too interested in what Lanin was saying, it would be quite suspicious. And yet it would be just as suspect if he were to totally disregard their information. "Alright then," He sighed and pushed his chair back. "See you around." He nodded to each of the four men and turned to leave.

"You certainly will." He heard Lanin say ever so softly. The words would have been lost to a human, but Elrohir's heightened Elven hearing allowed him to catch what was not meant for him to hear.

**

Isorfinduil took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the cool air of the evening. The sky was dark and overcast, allowing him to walk without fear of his skin and hair reflecting the light of the stars. A faint glowing orb high above him revealed the position of the moon behind the thin layer of clouds. The young Elf stayed close to the edge of the road, avoiding all passerby's and keeping to himself. His hands rested leisurely in the pockets of the long, dark overcoat he wore. He ran his bright eyes over the dark peaks of the Misty Mountains that rose forebodingly just beyond the edge of Rahma. 

The Elf thought of Legolas and Aragorn and the fighting ring. He marveled at how well concealed the organization remained and how little information they had been able to find on it. His heart was saddened as he thought of his Prince and Aragorn, gone missing, he and the twins really having no idea where to look. Only the Valar knew what had happened to them what was now happening to them…

His musing slowly drifted to a close and he walked for a few paces with a silent mind. Only then did his sharp ears pick up the soft footfalls that followed a ways behind him. For the first few minutes, Isorfinduil did not pay them any particular mind – he had already passed several people out on the roads that night. But as the minutes drew on and the soft, distant footsteps did not alter their course, he began to grow edgy. He took a glance around behind him as though admiring the buildings and found a chillingly vacant street as far as he could see. The Elf's body and mind immediately flashed to full alert. 

He usually did not mind being alone; much of the time he actually enjoyed it. It was his trademark to disappear when he needed time to think or if he was merely in sorrow or pain. Legolas had once compared him to feline-like animals that lived in northern Mirkwood, which would leave their pack if they were injured. But he felt no enjoyment in being alone now. The wind whistled in the empty streets surrounding him, whispering dark thoughts and playing with his mind.

Isorfinduil heard now only his own steps on the road and walked alone in the silence of the dark night for several minutes. Gradually, the Elf realized that it could have been simply a townsperson crossing onto another road that he had heard. He began to feel foolish despite himself and tried to calm his jumpy nerves. 

He was just beginning to think that he had indeed over-reacted when he heard them again – faint, almost undetectable sounds, but they were there, he was sure this time. They must have been not far behind, but it was clear to the Elf that the person was attempting to walk in silence. This time Isorfinduil did not look anywhere but ahead of him, keeping his deep blue eyes glued to the road. His mind began to race. The person in back of the Elf quickened his pace ever so slightly and Isorfinduil had to force himself to keep his own pace steady. 

His heart was thudding in his chest as the young Elf passed a dark side street on his left. His eyes darted to the side and he beheld a dirty, middle-aged man in ragged clothes leaning on the side of one of the buildings in the shadows. The man's dark eyes rose and glinted strangely as they followed him by. Just before he passed out of view, the Elf was sure he saw the dark man shift and push off the wall.

Isorfinduil caught sight of another side road coming up and was about to make a break for it when a large shadow suddenly detached itself directly in front of him. A hand swiftly latched onto his upper arm and he jumped back with startled yelp, his other arm flying instinctively towards the knives on his back. His movement pulled the person forward out of the shadows and revealed the surprised features of Elrohir.

"Elrohir!" Isorfinduil cried in relief as he glimpsed the cloth tied over the other's head. Then his eyes narrowed and he whipped his head around. The street was empty. He jogged back a few paces and looked down the dark side street, but found only several discarded boxes and a pile of trash. His golden brows were furrowed as he slowly walked back to where Elrohir stood eyeing him.

"Are you alright?" The tall dark-haired Elf asked, watching as the younger threw a furtive glance behind them again. 

Isorfinduil sighed in release and stared at his friend for a moment. Had he been over-reacting again? He didn't think so, but… "I think someone was following me," He stated as they began walking side by side. The wind whistled forlornly over them and the moon blinked out for a few seconds before clouding over again. The crisp night air rushed cool over their faces as they headed back toward The Stone Troll. "At first I wasn't sure. But they were there, and then there was this man in that alley back there…" He trailed off, sounding foolish and lame to himself. He was slightly embarrassed at how startled he had been when Elrohir stepped out at him. 

But the Son of Elrond nodded solemnly, his smooth features pensive. Then he too searched the road behind them and pulled Isorfinduil closer to the walls of the buildings. "You were not mistaken. I saw a form walking not far behind you but I thought nothing of it. It disappeared just as I stepped out."

"I don't know what they would want."

"Could it have been Jase?"

Isorfinduil nodded – the thought had not occurred to him. "Yes. I do not know whether he would go so far as to jump me at night, though."

"I would not be surprised if he tried. He seemed to be the type that does not enjoy being bested."

"He'll have to get used to it if he's going to keep this up."

Elrohir laughed quietly as the door of The Stone Troll came into sight. 

Far behind them in the dark backstreets of Rahma, six pairs of eyes burned with anger at the loss of their target as they turned and melted out of sight. Next time would not be a failure. Next time they would get him.

**

__

Lookie, everyone! My name has been changed! They finally let me do it! *dances around in joyful circles*Yay!

Oh yes, and anyone who has the Return of the King soundtrack – let me know how you like it. Mine should be coming in this Tuesday or Wednesday. I can't wait! I've heard good things.

Thank you to all of you who have read the first installment of Opposition Upon Meeting, I will reply to those reviews in its next chapter. Which I will be doing next, by the way. But don't worry everyone who's only reading Labyrinth – I shall swiftly return to this one. 

****

Next Chapter: I actually know what I'm going to do next chapter, so I think I'll tell you! (Without giving anything away, of course.) Trin, you will be happy to hear that Aragorn gets a little beat up. I won't tell you how, though. And Legolas… well, he's already beat up, so he um…continues to be the way he already is…The bad twins are getting angry with Legolas and Aragorn and become considerably less hospitable (if they were ever hospitable in the first place.)

Reviewer Responses: 

TrinitySheDevil – As I said before, you'll be happy with the next chapter. I figured that since Wargs are held in such high esteem than it might have sounded a bit unrealistic if a human beat it. Legolas barely got away alive as it is. Thanks for the review!

ASL – Haha, yeah, Legolas the original matador! I'm glad you liked it so much! Thank you so much for the review, they're always so flattering and encouraging! 

Tithen Min – Hehe, I'm so sorry I left you there! And I didn't even update him in this chapter. You must be mad at me. But that is understandable! I promise it'll be all (or mostly) Legolas and Aragorn next chapter! Yup, I like bullfights! And yes, exclamation points are incredibly fun and useful, I quite agree!! :) Thank you so much for the review!

Bec – Yeah, I liked the name too, but I guess we'll have to live with this one! I don't think Mirfaen is too bad though, I kinda like it. I'm glad you like El and El. You got one of them in this chappie. Thanks for the review!

Yaavannie – I'm so glad you like this story. I'm not sure how many chapters it will be exactly. As the way things are going, I'm guessing around twenty to twenty-five. Maybe. And yeah, I have a few things planned after I finish this one! Thank you so much for your encouragement!

Libby – lol! Don't choke on those laces….I'll have to try that sometime! :) I am glad you have been temporarily satisfied. And fear not – there is much to come!

Leggylover03 – Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Aragorn pain next chapter!! So you are leggy's lover but you like Aragorn pain…I see. Well, thanks for the review!

Elda Kuruni – Yeah, deathmatches are much more interesting, I agree. But I had to keep the story realistic and start things off slowly, so…but there you go! I'm glad you liked it! And sorry I didn't get to Legolas this chapter – but you'll get him next time, I promise! Oh, and great new name, I see you had more luck than me! But thank you so much for the review!!

Free-the-fairies – Thanks for reviewing, it's always great to get new reviewers like that. Thank you so much, I'm so glad you are liking it! I hope I don't disappoint you!

Marianne and Callie – Thanks, Callie! I'm glad you're liking it. Yup, I'm a big fan of action too! More action next chapter! Thanks for your review!

NaughtyNat – Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it!

*

See y'all next chapter! Or in Opposition Upon Meeting, you're reading that too! If you haven't read it, check it out. It's about how Elladan and Isorfinduil meet. 

I hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving!!


	17. Chapter 17: Weakness

Yup. So I know I said that Opposition Upon Meeting would be next, but since when does that stop me from being unpredictable? I worked on OUM for a while and have several pages of it done, but it will take longer than expected since I know what I'd like to accomplish in the next part. So I decided to whip out chapter 17 here, to give you something for the holidays. (Sure, like I can 'whip' anything out…)

The only other thing I have to say is…

James, I have officially jumped on the torture bandwagon. Forgive me. :)

****

**

****

Into the Labyrinth

Author: Mirfaen (Amorous)

****

*Chapter 17: Weakness*

"Derral?"

"What, kid?"

"Look into his room for a minute. Are his eyes closed? I can't see his face from here."

The creaking of a metal cot echoed in the stone hallway as Derral stood on the small bed and peered through the bars into the next room. A fair figure lay sprawled on an area rug, head tossed to one side and a dark crimson stain of dried blood beneath. Pale hair clung to several long open wounds that went down one shoulder and out of sight.

"Yeah, they are. But that's normal for someone who's unconscious, you know."

Aragorn did not answer the older man. What difference would it make trying to explain the sleeping habits of Elves to a man that had just recently seen one for the first time? Aragorn sat with his back against a wooden wall where he could look across the hall at his friend's motionless form. Feelings of guilt, worry, and anger warred within the young man as he stared. Self-blame ate away at his mind and it was all he could do to not let it take over.

The fighters in the rooms around Aragorn and Legolas were all silent but Aragorn could easily guess their thoughts. What now? The Elf just killed the Lavi Brothers' strongest beast. The Brothers would not take this lightly – they were probably at this very moment reconsidering the advantages of keeping Legolas alive. They knew that a completely unbeatable fighter would eventually bore the audience and business would slow considerably.

"You should be proud of him, Furn." Seon's gentle voice floated in from the adjacent room. "He's a champion level fighter now."

"I am proud. But I'm also worried."

"I know you are." Seon returned kindly.

"Why have they not sent any healers? You said they send healers to injured fighters within a half-hour of the fight. It's been at least three hours."

"They usually do. I don't know what to tell you. I'm sure someone will come for him soon."

"They're probably trying to weaken him." Derral added none too helpfully. "He can't be perfect; they need him to have a struggle in his fights every so often. I bet they're thinking if they can keep him injured then he'll have a disadvantage next time and business for The Labyrinth will increase."

Aragorn's heart fell. "But they don't know that Elves heal faster than humans." He said, unsuccessfully attempting to make himself feel better. 

"The Brothers know exactly what they're doing. They never make mistakes, although even they would have to admit that they've hit a tough one to figure with your friend."

Aragorn was not particularly encouraged by Derral's words and there was a lull in the conversation as he sat staring at the wooden walls of his room. Then Derral sighed rather hopelessly and spoke again. "There's more to them than what you see. They like to play mind games and get people scared – they've been doing it for so long now that they've created an art out of it."

Aragorn decided that Derral was quite possibly the most pessimistic and discouraging man he'd ever come across. The young man felt extremely small all of a sudden, as though his actions had close to no effect. Or perhaps he had felt so all along and was just now realizing it. Everything had become so much bigger than he could even think to handle. He felt helpless; in his mind, Aragorn had become a windblown leaf battling the waves of a vast ocean expanse.

**

Elladan searched the pine trees around him with glowering eyes. Seeing nothing but more trees, the perturbed Elf growled softly in frustration and started the long walk back to where Commander Busker searched with some of his soldiers. If they could indeed be called soldiers. In Elladan's esteemed opinion, they no more than inexperienced farmers and eager young men who really had not much of an idea of what being a soldier really meant.

Elladan was lost in his thoughts as he stepped into the small meeting area in the woods outside of Rahma. The two young lookouts on either side of him jumped a foot in the air upon his sudden emergence. The disguised Elf strode past them without a glance, his eyes intent upon a figure on the other side of the small clearing. 

"Cadell, this search is one of the more unsuccessful that I have yet been a part of."

The young Commander looked up from where he had been studying a map of the forest and met Elladan's storming eyes hesitantly. "I gather that you had little success?"

"We need to search door to door in the town. Looking around at this Valar-forsaken foliage is not going to give us any sudden insight as to where the fighting ring is."

Cadell straightened. "We cannot do that." His eyes began to shift nervously, flitting from Elladan's face to the befuddled soldiers and back again. "That is – we already have. What I mean to say is…there is no possible place large enough for an organization of that size to successfully operate. In Rahma."

"Have you given thought to the possibility of it being underground?" Elladan inquired none too politely, fixing the over-sized cuffs of his overcoat and crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Yes, we have. But as I told you, we have already searched the town. We came up with nothing."

"Searching the woods like this is clearly no better."

Cadell lowered his head and scratched at his short blonde curls forlornly. Then, turning, he gave a command to the soldiers who stood nearby and they disappeared into the trees, leaving the two alone. Elladan stood motionless and without expression as Cadell stepped toward him and looked up despairingly into his eyes.

"Elladan, what should I do? I would not say this in front of my men for fear of disheartening them, but I tell you the truth now. I can see there is something different about you – there is a wisdom deep in your eyes that I have never seen and it staggers me. I caught a glimpse of the same in your twin and your friend as well but I have spent most time with you." 

Elladan was staring at the young Commander blankly but inside he was heavily impressed. From the beginning it had been clear to all Cadell's unmistakable apprehension, almost fright, of the older twin's presence. And Elladan was painfully aware of his continual harshness with the young man throughout the past week. His worry for Aragorn and Legolas had been eating away at him for too long now and his emotions were running rampant, his short temper attacking anyone who was unfortunate enough to get in its way. For Cadell to say such things openly to one whom he feared and one who had not given the young man much reason to like him was cause for great respect.

"…Elladan," Cadell's voice became soft and his brown eyes seemed to grow large and trusting. "I don't know what I'm doing. I am no Commander – I have no experience in any sort of government or army and I know not how best to run one. This search is too much for me – whoever leads the gang is far more intelligent than I and they outwit me easily every time I think I'm close."

Elladan's hard masked expression melted at this desperate declaration of failure and he immediately felt badly for treating the young Commander with such severity.

"I can see from the wisdom in your eyes that you have the experience of such things. Please, I need your help. I cannot hand over the operation to you, but please, will you consider being my unofficial advisor? I will follow your direction; I need help that I see you can give."

Commander Busker stopped there and stood, unsure of Elladan's reaction. It looked as though he half expected Elladan to yell at him, but the disguised Elf was silent for several moments before speaking.

"You have what it takes to lead your men. I will help as best I can, but know that you yourself already have the raw abilities that are essential for a good leader. I can see skills and qualities in you that you perhaps cannot see yourself. You need only to hone your skills and that I will help you do." The sounds of men speaking in the woods a ways off alerted the two to the soldiers' return and Elladan took the young Commander gently by the arm, lowering his voice considerably. "Do not appear as though you are following my commands in front of your men. You must retain their full trust and your full authority. That you waited to speak to me shows your restraint and that you came to me at all shows that you have the gall to take risks in order to get aid when it is necessary. I will help you."

Cadell's face was alight with relief and hope and Elladan smiled reassuringly at him for the first time. For Elladan himself, Cadell's honesty was refreshing and his excited youthfulness was pleasantly cheering. The soldiers came into view and Cadell hid his youthful expressions of renewed hope well as they came close, but his big brown eyes shown brilliantly as he looked at Elladan with admiration.

"You are a good judge of character as well, Commander Busker." Elladan added without quieting his voice as the soldiers began glancing over the forest maps near them and marking off different points. "Perhaps a good talk with your aunt about my companions and I is in order."

**

When Legolas awoke, he had to lie still for a long while to allow his vision to clear and his head to stop swimming. His left shoulder and back ached fiercely where the Warg's dirty claws had ripped through his skin. The Elf noticed that he had not been given another shirt, nor had anyone come to tend his injuries. 

From the pain that came with trying to sit up, Legolas realized with dismay that the bloody wounds on his back had dried onto the rug beneath him. Legolas groaned softly and reached his right arm over his head, holding the area rug down awkwardly as he lifted his body up and peeled the fur painfully from his wounds. Now sitting carefully upright, he felt a small trickle begin to flow warmly down his back from a reopened slice.

"Furnerain?" He called softly to Aragorn, holding his hurting head in his hands. A moment of silence passed and Legolas looked up. "Furn?"

His voice echoed down the stone passageway but the only sounds he heard in return were the noises of the other fighters in the great hallway; snoring, sighing, the shifting of cots and hushed conversations.

"Furn, are you there?"

"Legolas?" It was Seon who spoke from his cell diagonally across from Legolas' own, and he sounded sleepy. "Are you awake?"

"I am."

"I'm sure glad of that. Furn was very worried about you, you know."

"Is he asleep then?"

"No, son. He's not."

There was a slight pause and Legolas shifted so that he could see across the hall into Aragorn's room. He could not see part of the young man's cell but the half he could see into was vacant. His back felt as though it was burning up and he touched a part of his injured shoulder tentatively to find that it was indeed abnormally heated. "Is he not here?"

"I'm afraid he's with the Brothers."

"Why?"

"I couldn't tell ya. But no good will come of it, son. That much I know."

**

Aragorn glanced down at his wrists, which were presently tied to the arms of a wooden chair, and wiggled them about. He was in the Lavi Brothers' personal office, where Legolas and he had first met the twins, and the young man was at a complete loss as to the reason for his presence. He figured dismally that the fact that his hands were tied down did not say much in his favor.

Several guards stood expressionless at the back of his chair. With a reluctant sigh, Aragorn gave up his small battle with the ropes and looked across the room to where the two twins sat speaking to each other in hushed voices. Vahlia stood leaning against a wall nearby, her pretty face uncaring and hard as she watched the twins talk. She had not given Aragorn so much as a glance since he had entered and he was again impressed with her ability to school her features. 

Amadeo stood suddenly, straightening his shining red sleeveless shirt and turned a scrutinizing stare in Aragorn's direction. "Very well, brother." He stated in a finalizing tone. "But I still say we should have gone with the Elf. He's the one we need to be at a disadvantage. And he's the one I'm angry with anyhow."

Alymar stood up as well and came toward Aragorn, his dark eyes showing his pleasure at the outcome of the conversation. "He is already disadvantaged, Amadeo. I have no doubt that his back is infected by now and an injury that large would greatly affect any man in combat."

"He's not a man, Alymar. You must remember that."

The green clad twin did not respond for he was now standing in front of Aragorn. He crossed his muscled arms confidently over his chest and leaned back ever so slightly. "Tell me, Furnerain of the north – have you been enjoying your stay at The Labyrinth?"

"It has been quite thrilling." Aragorn responded flatly.

Across the room, he could see Vahlia watching him disdainfully. Amadeo leaned in close to her and whispered something into her ear. She smiled and laid a kiss on the man's cheek before sweeping past him towards the door. Passing Aragorn's chair, she glanced down out of the corner of her eye and gave him a comforting look.

Alymar's glinting eyes followed her out and Amadeo appeared at his brother's side as the door closed, looking down at Aragorn with sudden contempt. "You have several friends in Rahma who are also Elves, correct?"

Completely taken aback by this unexpected question, Aragorn stared at him for a moment, thinking quickly for an appropriate answer. He shook his head. "No, Legolas and I traveled here alone. I told you that before."

Amadeo's arm shot out and he punched the side of Aragorn's face like a swift bolt of lightning. Reeling from the suddenness of the hit, the young man sat motionless for several seconds before slowly turning his head back to face the twins again. So this was how they were playing it.

"Wrong answer." Alymar stated darkly. "We know that there is at least one other Elf in Rahma. Another little blonde one who conveniently wears a bandana at all times. He will join you soon, by the way. We have been tracking him for several days now."

Aragorn stared at them silently and his face was hard now that he knew their intentions. 

"Where is that Elf housed?" Amadeo asked as Alymar strode back a few paces to sit leisurely on the edge of a glossy wooden desk. After Aragorn did not respond, Amadeo again socked him in the jaw, sending a piercing pain into the young man's face.

"Answer." Amadeo ordered, his dark hair spilling over his shoulders and his black eyebrows narrowing. Aragorn moved his jaw from left to right as the ringing in his ears began to subside.

"We came alone. If there is another Elf here, then we have no knowledge of him."

"Different answer."

"What do you want me to say?" Aragorn said in frustration. "I know of no other Elf in Rahma, neither does Legolas. As I told you, we came alone looking for a friend of ours."

Amadeo did not move for a long moment and silence hung poised in the air. "I most definitely don't believe you. I suggest you tell us about your friend. Whether you do or don't does not change the fact the we will get him, but the more you tell us the more pain you shall be spared."

"I cannot tell you of what I do not know. Ask me something I know about." The young man retorted darkly. He hoped with all his heart that they would take his lead and move away from the subject of Isorfinduil. He would not risk slipping up and revealing something that would get the Wood-elf captured.

Amadeo watched him stonily for a long moment, one hand running abstractedly up and down a pair of nunchuks that were fixed on his broad belt. Aragorn glanced quickly at them - two thick metal rods connected by a length of sturdy chain. The young Ranger had only seen such a weapon in drawings and books while growing up in Rivendell and they were significantly more imposing when seen not three feet from his face.

With his thoughts drifting, Aragorn was again unprepared for the sharp blow that snapped his head to the side.

"Very well." Amadeo stated with a slight shrug. Then he leaned in close as Aragorn swallowed against the aching pain in his cheek and jaw. "Every living being and animal, no matter how majestic or skillful or strong, has a weakness. Nature's way does not allow perfection. Which means the almighty Legolas has a flaw somewhere. A weakness. Your job now is to tell us what that is."

Were he not under such close scrutiny, Aragorn would have shook his head and sighed at this turn of conversation. It was no better than the last subject was – possibly worse for there was no way that he could deny knowing Legolas.

He knew indeed of several ways in which an Elf could easily be weakened. Destroy someone close to him and his heart would naturally be torn with grief; it was not a rare event for an Elf to die of a broken heart. Lock him in a room with no light and little room to move and his mind as well as his body would suffer from the lack of contact with the natural world. Deal numerous injuries faster than his Elven body could have a chance to heal…

One thing Aragorn knew was that he would die and go through any amount of pain before he told the Lavi twins any of what he knew. 

"He has no weakness." He said confidently, gazing fixedly into Amadeo's dark eyes. 

The red twin's face slowly transformed into a mask of boiling anger. His hand shook as he rested it on the back of Aragorn's chair and the young man could see unwillingness to believe in the man's eyes. "Everything has a weakness." Amadeo ground out between his teeth before tightening his fist and slamming it hard into Aragorn's stomach.

Aragorn gasped and doubled over, the muscles in his stomach stiffening against the pain. Amadeo pushed him back and pinned him to the back of the wooden chair with a hand and laid another solid punch into the young man's middle. Aragorn grimaced as the walloping pain impacted his mid-section. The blows continued to come, growing fiercer in intensity as Amadeo's rage ignited.

When the rain of punches finally stopped, Aragorn was left gasping for breathe and curled over slightly as Amadeo's holding arm left his shoulder. He sat for a moment with his head down to hide the grimace on his face as he fought the deep throbbing in his stomach. He felt like he would throw up from the pain and the twisted feeling inside.

Aragorn had slowly begun to lift his head when it was pounded sharply to the side. He turned back quickly only to be punched again in the jaw. He felt blood seep down his chin from an open cut on his mouth.

**

Isorfinduil entered the stable behind The Stone Troll and was greeted with the scent of hay and horses. The air was musty inside and dense, for the heat of the day had brought no wind with it. Strolling down the center of the straw-hewn shelter, Isorfinduil heard a familiar nicker and turned aside to greet Merencil. The mare tossed her gray head up and down in excitement upon seeing her master and her large eyes twinkled with a longing to be out of the stall and running over grassy plains.

"I would like to be rid of this town as much as you," The Elf murmured quietly, scratching her broad cheek. "But we cannot abandon Legolas and Aragorn, nor can we desert the mission we set out to do."

The horse stilled her excited movements at the mention of the Prince's name and came forward several steps. Leaning her head over the stall door, she sniffed loudly at Isorfinduils's face and then began to lick at the blue cloth that was tied over his forehead. Laughing, the Elf pulled back from the slobbering tongue and wiped his face with a sleeve.

"I don't like it either, but I must wear it for a time." He told her, straightening the bandana to be sure it covered the tips of his ears again. 

Merencil whinnied and dipped her head to chew at the collar of the black overcoat that Isorfinduil had received from Aragorn. Then she snorted in disgust as though to say that Isorfinduil smelled and tasted like filthy humans and retreated back into the stall. Isorfinduil laughed lightly and was ready to say farewell when the barn door creaked open.

"My, that is a musical laugh ye've got, dearie! Not surprising though, knowing what I do now." Juda Busker hustled in, her face a rosy red and her brown hair straying out at odd angles. "Pleasant on the ears, it is."

"Thank you," the Elf replied, not quite sure what else to say. He went over quickly to help the woman with a large jug of water that she had hauled in. She nodded gratefully at the help and wiped her plump hands on her apron with a sigh as Isorfinduil began to fill the horses' troughs.

"Have you spoken much with my nephew?" Juda asked lightly, as though wishing to simply make conversation.

Sensing a hidden intent behind the matter of subject, Isorfinduil gave her a questioning glance as he lifted the jug to fill up another water trough. "I have spoken with Cadell several times. However, Elladan has spent more time with him than I because I cannot be seen much on the roads for a time."

"Yes, my boy." She replied with a chortling laugh. "You created quite the raucous in town with that Jase character."

Isorfinduil gave a short, clipped laugh before falling silent. Then he looked over at Juda pointedly. "Commander Cadell seems to be doing fairly well."

She was quiet for several moments and gazed back at him as though she lingered on the edge of deciding whether or not to tell him something. "He does alright…but I'm sure he'd be grateful of any pointers you three can give him." She began to rub her hands followed him from one stall to the next. "Truthfully, dear, he's not got much experience in leading an army. Poor boy tries his hardest and he's got the heart, for sure…but I think he needs help. I don't suppose ye would mind giving him a bit of guidance every once in a while? It sure would do him good."

Isorfinduil smiled at her as he set the empty water jug on a bed of hay. "I will certainly do what I can. And the twins as well will be happy to help him, I am sure of that."

Juda's rosy face lit up and she clasped her hands before her excitedly. "My, but that's good to hear! I'm mighty grateful, my boy. You three are doing this town a great service."

**

"Tell me how he can be weakened. It does you no good to hold out." Amadeo stated, his calm poise having returned, as he stepped back and stared at Aragorn. 

The young man was leaning wearily on an elbow and his wrists were raw from where he had unintentionally pulled against the ropes. His head was hot and pounding and it was all he could do to hold it partially upright. His stomach throbbed and the muscles were seizing and cramping painfully in protest. "Elves have no natural weakness." He said, and was shamed by the tremble that was evident in his voice.

Shaking the dark wavy hair from his face, he set his hurting jaw and fixed Amadeo with as bold and defiant a gaze as he could muster. The tall dark twin seemed quite unimpressed but behind him, Alymar smiled. Pushing off from the desk, the green twin came forward with a grin, running his fingers over the pencil-thin beard that defined his jawbone.

"It is always the same with you young heroes." Alymar declared as he moved to stand next to his twin. The small black braids and beaded ends slid back and forth over his broad shoulders as he stepped. "You try to hold out as long as you can, thinking you're doing some great deed by it. But don't you see, Furnerain of the north? It doesn't matter what you tell us. We get what we need by other means. Here, you are nothing. We need you for nothing. Killing you at this very moment would be like sweeping dirt out the door." He pulled a curved dagger from his belt and placed the tip at Aragorn's stomach. "I could slide this into your belly at this very moment without blinking. I have done so many times at this point of a fighter's career."

"If I am so worthless to you, then why have you brought me here at all?" Aragorn murmured darkly, without so much as glancing at the dagger at his stomach.

Alymar paused and then sheathed the gleaming knife. "Several reasons. Some of which don't even concern you."

**

"Storm season's on its way quick, my boy." Juda Busker sighed as she took the empty jug and collected several other items that hung from the stalls nearby. "I sure hope this fighting ring business is finished before the big one hits."

"The big one?" Isorfinduil asked with a questioning glance as Merencil nibbled at bits of dried apple from his hand. "A storm?"

"Aye. Every year it comes. Or – most every year. Anyhow, it's what builds up in the mountains yonder," she tipped her head in the direction of the Misty Mountains, "We can see it building itself up in the peaks until it's too big to stay there any longer and it comes rushing down quick into our little valley here. Terrible swift it is, when it starts. Lots of lightning and thunder and rain. The town floods lots of times."

Isorfinduil was silent in wonder. He enjoyed storms and could not deny that being present for such a tempest would be remarkable. However, if the storm was damaging then he would rather it not come. "When does it hit usually?"

Juda stopped her bustling next to him and sighed dismally. "This week or the next. But last year nothing came at all. That's why folks are a bit on the edge for this year's storm. They're all sayin' that this year'll be twice as bad because we got nothing last year." She shook herself and looked up at him with her usual rosy smile. She patted his cheek lightly. "Don't mean to be scarin' ye, my boy. If ye get scared of anything. Best be getting on my business, then." She headed for the barn door, her arms piled high. "You be careful, now. Shouldn't be alone, you know." She mumbled and with that she was gone.

Alone again, Isorfinduil turned back to look at Merencil with raised eyebrows. The mare snorted happily, having no idea quite what was going on at the moment, save the fact that her master had apple chips. She took a mouthful of his coat and yanked him forward to get a better reach into his pockets and he pushed her searching nose away with a smile. "I have no more today." He apologized and rubbed her shining gray neck. "I shall bring more tomorrow, but I must go now. There is much work yet to be done."

He heard a small whinny nearby and saw Legolas' horse poke her white head out of the next stall. She seemed to stare at him accusingly.

"I shall bring some for you as well," he said with a nod. "I'll bring enough for all of you."

His job done for the day, Isorfinduil left the peaceful barn and had turned his back to close the door when he heard hurried footsteps coming up behind him. He spun to find a hooded figure walking swiftly towards him and he stepped away from the barn door warily.

"Go back inside, now!" The person called to him and began to run.

"No." Isorfinduil replied sharply, backing away. 

"Please, I must speak with you quickly and we cannot be seen!" The figure called desperately.

The Elf paused where he was and gazed at the person skeptically. Thinking fast, he opened the barn door and stepped in, drawing both knives from his back as he did so. The figure rushed in after him and closed the door swiftly. Isorfinduil danced back from the person several steps and held his knives at the ready. Merencil lifted her head and stamped upon seeing her master in such a defensive position.

"Please, I do not wish to harm you." The person lowered his hood to reveal a young man with brown hair that reached just below his shoulders. He lifted his hands to show that they were empty and made no move towards the dubious Elf. "I am an undercover guard at The Labyrinth and have been sent to contact you."

Isorfinduil stared at him blankly for a moment and then narrowed his golden brows and glanced behind him at the door on the other end of the barn. The boy was speaking riddles and he would not allow himself to be distracted into any sort of trap by Jase.

The young man looked at him expectantly and when Isorfinduil did not respond, he stepped forward. "Do you not know what that is?"

"I don't, nor do I wish to."

The young man paused and gazed at him strangely. "Why do you wear that cloth on your head?"

The Elf's eyes widened at the abrupt question, then narrowed again. "Why do you want to know?"

"You're an Elf."

Isorfinduil's heart skipped a beat and began to race. "That's ridiculous. No one's ever seen an Elf in Rahma."

"I have."

Isorfinduil stopped.

"He is blonde. With blue eyes. His name is Legolas. And of course I know of another, whose name I have yet to know."

**

"What is the other Elf's name? Does he go by an alias?"

Aragorn didn't answer the tall man in front of him and received a hard punch in his already throbbing stomach. Alymar had gone back to the desk again, leaving the rest to his more aggressive twin. Amadeo had begun the questioning again and Aragorn longed for it to end, to at least get a moment of rest.

"Where does he stay?"

"Why do you keep asking me questions if it doesn't matter what I say?" He asked with a hiss as he tried to straighten.

"To save you some pain, hero." Alymar replied from behind his brother.

"Would you like to save yourself some pain?" Amadeo asked flatly.

"Yes," Aragorn admitted. 

"Good. I'll even give you a choice. You can decide whether to tell us where the other Elf is staying, or one way to bring down Legolas' defenses. Tell us one of those and we shall return you to your room."

"No."

Amadeo smacked the side of Aragorn's face. He continued to do so again and again until the young man's vision began to blur from the pain and he could not hold his head up any longer.

**

"You must tell me where The Labyrinth is!" Isorfinduil pleaded, his knives sheathed and his eyes alight now that he had gotten the full story of Legolas and Aragorn's capture.

"I cannot." Kenan shook his head quickly.

"Why?"

"Because they are after you!"

Isorfinduil fell silent, confused. "Me? How do they even know of me?"

"The Brothers have spies all over Rahma. One of them saw your fight with Jase and saw that you moved like Legolas and they want you now. Legolas is one of their top champions and he brings in good business. To get another Elf would be...incredible. Their business now would nearly double. The Brothers would make you fight each other; it would be the biggest thing to happen there since The Labyrinth was started."

Isorfinduil shook his head slowly, taking in all the information that had been laid upon him so suddenly. 

Kenan seemed to grow fidgety. "I can stay here no longer. I do not think I will have time to contact the Commander. I went to his headquarters before I came here, but he was not there and I would not risk speaking with any of the soldiers. If you could inform him of all that I have told you, about the revolt inside The Labyrinth and all, that would be very helpful." He started for the barn door and beckoned for Isorfinduil to follow. "You must meet me three days from now at dusk in front of the Sleeping Demon. Do you know of that bar?"

"Yes, it is not the western side of Rahma, correct?"

"Yes, will you come?"

"I will be there at dusk."

Kenan nodded, his eyes bright with anxiety. "You must tell no one of this meeting. Already I have risked the entire operation in coming here. Things have become very complicated at The Labyrinth and we are at a precarious state. You must watch your back wherever you go and be always armed." Then he paused and seemed to calm for a moment as he looked at the Elf. "Those of us who are secretly against the Lavi Brothers shall do all that we can to ensure the safety of your friends."

Isorfinduil dipped his head in gratitude. "Please do. I will see you in three days. Please know you have my deepest appreciation."

Kenan nodded and drew the hood about his face before opening the large barn door and disappearing into the nearby trees. Isorfinduil closed the door quickly and leaned against the wood, lowering his golden-brown head. _Please do. You know not the importance of their safety._

**

Legolas lay gingerly on the thin bed in his room, on his stomach so as to not agitate the ragged claw lines on his shoulder and back. Though his exposed torso was chilled, the wounds emanated heat. The bleeding had stopped once more and he had tried to fall asleep but found he could not because of his worry for Aragorn.

The door at the end of the stone hallway opened and several footsteps came trudging down the passage. Hopefully, Legolas eased off the bed and had taken a step toward the door when he heard the clang of a cell door being opened far down the hallway and some other fighter being led away.

Legolas returned to the cot in disappointment and carefully lay down once more. What seemed like hours passed by, and though they were only minutes in reality they dragged on sluggishly. Legolas was beginning to feel as though he would not be able to stand it any longer when the door creaked open again and more footsteps followed. 

Legolas did not move this time, so as to save himself the pain and trouble in case it was not Aragorn. But the footfalls kept coming. Soon they were but yards away and the Elf heard the door to Aragorn's cell being opened, followed by a thud and the metal door closing and locking into place again.

Quickly, Legolas rose from the thin mattress and hurried to the barred doorway. Across the way, Aragorn laid on the floor in a heap.

"Furn!" Legolas hissed and Aragorn moved, curling over and laying his head in his arms.

"Aragorn, are you well?" The Elf spoke this in Sindarin so as to hide the young man's true name.

"Not at the moment," Aragorn mumbled from under his arms. "I will be fine in a little while."

"What did they do?"

"They asked me where Isorfinduil is staying. I did not tell them. They also wanted to know how they could weaken you."

"I thought we brought in good business for them by winning, why would they want me to be at a disadvantage?"

"They are afraid that you will bore the crowd if you are not properly challenged."

They fell silent and Legolas eased down onto the ground, sitting where he could look across the hall at Aragorn's still form. The young man suddenly lifted his head.

"You're awake!" He declared, as though the thought had just struck him. Then he moaned and rested his dark head back down. "Is your back well?"

"Yes, it is well." The Elf replied, though in truth he feared that it might be infected. It was flushed with heat and ached fiercely.

"Did a healer come to tend to it then?"

Legolas paused before speaking. "No, but it is not needed."

"Yes it is."

"You need a healer now."

"No I don't."

Legolas could not help a small laugh at the young man's willfulness. They were quiet again for several long moments and Legolas watched as Aragorn pulled an arm down from over his head and wrapped it around his middle, shifting uncomfortably. The Elf lowered his head. "Furn, you must forgive me."

"You?"

"Yes, I was not able to prevent this. Not just tonight, but the first night we came here. Or perhaps I was able and did nothing. I should not have let us continue on that night. I was neither sensible nor attentive and for that I am sorry."

"Don't say that, Legolas. I was the one who forced you into following me."

"I followed willingly."

"Because I said I would go and leave you!"

The Elf was silent and shook his head in sorrow. "I fear for the others. Isorfinduil is an able warrior but his tongue and his combative streak gets him into trouble. I only hope that the twins are able to stay out of sight and that Isor can elude the guards long enough."

"So do I."

**

__

Phew, that was a long one. I feel like apologizing, but I'm sure you all don't mind its length. :) I couldn't really cut it off anywhere before, so…

****

Reviewer Responses:

TrinitySheDevil - *looks out onto doorstep* Why hello, Trin! I certainly hope you liked this chapter. Lol, I know, I bet sometimes Elves would rather not have all those extra senses. I think in general I like TTT soundtrack better as well. But RotK is growing on me! Hope you liked it!

Leggylover03 – There you are, Aragorn pain….*sigh* …poor guy. Lol, I'm just kidding. Hope you enjoyed.

Elda Kuruni – I'm very proud of Isor, actually! And I'm so glad that you like him too. I set out determined to make an original character that people liked, and look what happened! I really like him too…(der). I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!

Libby – Thank you, I'm really glad you liked it! I hope you like this one, too. Yeah, I try to not do the typical "criminal description" as they say, when you describe everything all at once in one big paragraph. That's good in some cases, but I try to avoid it in general. Thank you!

ASL – I'm sorry to make you wait! I hope you keep surviving! :) I like how you think through things in your reviews, it's good to see what thoughts you're having. I hope you like it, and thank you!

Elenillor – Thank you so much for reviewing, I love getting new reviewers! And you said such lovely things…I originally did not plan on giving the twins or Isor so much time, but they grew on me a lot. And thank you, I really work hard on getting characterizations right, so I'm glad youmentioned that! Thanks for the review!

James – Hehe, you'll just have to wait and see what I'm going to do to Isor…I am planning on doing something to him, by the way. Mwahahahaaa! *ahem*…excuse the evil outburst…No, there's no story behind the girl that Elrohir mentions. I figure he just came up with that on the spur of the moment. Haha, yeah, I'm kinda trying to portray the twins as being sort of trouble-prone in their own ways. Thanks for reviewing, of course!

Thithen Min – Here's Legolas! I'm so glad you're liking this story so much! Yes, I'm quite happy that they finally let me change my name! I love exclamation points!! Thanks for reviewing!

**

Everyone have a Happy Holidays and tell me how you liked this chapter!

Mirfaen


	18. Chapter 18: Dangerous Plans

__

Another long one, but you guys deserve every bit of it!….

Into the Labyrinth

Author: Mirfaen

*Chapter 18: Dangerous Plans*

Vahlia walked swiftly down a corridor that led to the fighter cells, her soft footfalls echoing faintly behind her. Her pace quickened when she rounded a corner and saw that two of her undercover guards were on duty.

Her heart relaxed slightly with relief as she met their eyes and a silent communication passed between them. The two guards nodded quickly and stepped aside to let her through.

Inside the fighters' stone passageway now, she broke into a run as she passed cell after cell, her heart tightening again as she thought of the reason why she was there. Her long dark hair and crimson gown billowed behind her in her haste. She slowed her dash upon reaching the end of the hallway and coming up to the last two cells.

She came abruptly face to face with the large dark eyes of the elf and for a long moment they stood staring silently at each other through his barred doorway. Without a word, she turned around and saw the young man lying on the floor of his room. She crouched outside the bars of his doorway.

"Furnerain?" She called softly, watching closely for any sign of response. He didn't move and she called his name again. This time he made a small noise and shifted. Moment's later, groggy blue eyes blinked open and looked up at her.

"Is something wrong?" He croaked, his voice somewhat hoarse, as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Many things are wrong, Furnerain," she replied. "But that is not why I am here. How do you fair?"

"I am well," he answered immediately as though she should have known better. A touch of black could be seen under one eye and his face was flushed. "I always sleep on stone floors."

"I doubt that," she said with a slight laugh. She rose and turned to look at the elf again.

He had not moved a muscle and she felt strangely fearful of him. Not a fear of harm, but rather a sort of awe and wonder of the unknown. She was literally gazing upon a fairytale figure, for that is how elves were regarded in Rahma. 

Her eyes ran quickly over his bare shoulders and the blood-crusted claw marks that began on his left shoulder and went down his back. The surrounding skin was raised and tinted an angry red. Her eyes rose to his again and his eyebrows knit together.

"I am sorry," was all she could think to say, for she knew why the Lavi Brothers had not tended the injury or even given him another shirt. He said nothing and she turned back to the young man, who had gotten to his feet but stood gingerly with a hand gripping his middle.

"Has anyone come for you?" she asked and he shook his head.

"They will surely send a healer for you, but if they have not yet then I will try to send one of my girls. I'll have her bring enough supplies for both of you, though she will not be able to go inside your stall," she said, turning back to Legolas. He nodded silently, the first response she had gotten from him, and she felt encouraged by it.

"Has Kenan made his run?" Legolas asked suddenly and she nodded quickly, a smile forming on her lips as she was reminded of the success.

"Yes! He made it out and back without a hint of suspicion from Alymar or Amadeo. He found your friend Isorfinduil but was not able to reach Commander Busker."

The elf's eyes flared to life at the mention of his friend's name and he stepped forward, waiting to hear more. The young man's head lifted as well. 

"Kenan told Isorfinduil to meet him three nights from now outside the Sleeping Demon. He also asked him to tell Cadell what is happening."

"Is that wise? Meeting him at the Sleeping Demon?" Legolas inquired solemnly, resting a hand distractedly on one the bars on his door. "It is too close to The Labyrinth."

"It will be dangerous, I will not lie. It will be hard for Kenan to get out without being seen. But it is a risk we must take. The outside world must know where The Labyrinth is and we need to get all of you out as soon as we can."

Vahlia's eyes came to rest on Aragorn and she noticed him gently rubbing his stomach. She looked back at Legolas and then her gaze dropped.

"I am so sorry you have to be a part of this. Too many years has this gone on and too many good men have I seen die by their hand. They must be stopped, but," her voice hitched as she became suddenly overwhelmed. She quickly calmed herself before continuing, "I'm beginning to wonder whether such a thing is possible."

"Don't say that, darlin'," Seon said softly from his room next to Aragorn's. "Just look around yourself at what you've done here already. You have nearly a third of the guards and workers going against the Brothers and the rest love you like a sister anyhow. You've gotten Kenan in touch with the other elf, which means Cadell will most likely know about it by tomorrow. But even more, you've given us fighters hope. Without your work here we would be sorry lot indeed."

Vahlia said nothing, but her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. She shook her head dismally. "I just want it to be over. You all are suffering far too much...it is taking too long. So much deception. So much death and despair."

"But it's coming to an end," Seon replied, and Aragorn nodded slightly. Legolas had gone out of her sight to sit on his bed.

Echoing voices reached their ears then and Vahlia's head whipped around, her eyes large and anxious as she gazed back at the entrance of the passageway. The two guards were speaking with a medic, who seemed to be trying to get through. Vahlia instantly schooled her features and ran a hand under her wet eyes.

"She is not one of mine," she whispered.

Legolas appeared again at this doorway, hugging his arms to him. "Do not lose sight of what must be done," he said in a low voice, and his torch-lit eyes seemed to see into her soul. "You have come too far to doubt yourself now."

She looked at him before nodding in gratitude and then she stepped toward him quickly. "I must warn you before I go. Amadeo, he is...he is very angry right now, because of the warg. Underneath I see he is afraid of you," she spoke now in a low, rushed voice. She knew her guards could not delay the healer for much longer. "But the fear gives way to his anger and he is not through unleashing it yet."

Legolas had looked away while she spoke, but now he glanced back at her and gave her a single nod of thanks. It didn't seem as though he was overly surprised to hear it. Vahlia stepped back then and with a sigh, she nodded a farewell to them and turned, walking with quick, sure steps back to the entrance.

Legolas stood where he was, listening to her retreating steps and the words that were being exchanged between the two guards and the now frustrated medic.

"Let her through," Vahlia's voice echoed back lightly. "I was just following up with the job the Brothers did on the new kid. Sometimes they open up to me after Amadeo and Alymar are through with them. Didn't work this time."

**

"Now this is more like it," Juda Busker smiled as she surveyed her work. 

A table had been set up in a back hallway of The Stone Troll with platters of food scattered about on top and candles burning nearby.

"It is quite lovely," Elrohir replied next to her with a small smile. He reached a hand up to scratch at his black hair as he turned to the plump woman. "You are sure you will not lose business by shutting down the inn for a night?"

"Oh don't worry about that, dearie," she chuckled and waved a hand at him. "Business is booming these days, one night won't make or break us. My husband knows I have my reasons for doing things. I only wish we could eat out in the main room instead of cramming in back here. But I suppose we shouldn't risk the other guests coming down in the middle of a conversation."

Elrohir smiled amiably again. "It is quite wonderful the way we have it, you needn't worry about that."

"Why thank you, dear, and thank you for helping me move the table," she said and moved her hand to smooth out a wrinkle in the tablecloth. "Now when are the others arriving?"

"They should be here already, actually."

Even as he spoke, they heard the creak of the front door and voices going in the other room.

"…were you planning on informing me of this, may I ask?" Elladan was saying.

"I'm not going to tell you every move I make, Elladan," came Isorfindiul's voice.

"Are you in complete disregard of your own safety? Not only that, but the safety of everyone involved?"

"This is a small matter, Elladan, let it go…"

"That's just the attitude that will get you caught one of these days! And then our cover will be blown and the whole operation will be shot. You should have had me go with you, I wasn't doing anything. Actually, I should have gone instead of you. At least then I wouldn't have to put up with your mouth for two hours."

Elladan and Isorfinduil both rounded the corner just then and behind them came a silent Cadell and another soldier. The latter two had wide eyes and seemed relieved to arrive in the company of Juda and Elrohir. Elrohir shook his head and glared at his brother and Isorfinduil but said nothing.

"Don't give me that look without knowing the story, brother," Elladan said indignantly. "Isorfinduil went alone to get Cadell and Elam."

"_Stop_ going alone, Isor…" Elrohir droned and the others got a distinct impression that he had said it many times before.

"I am not a child who might stray down the wrong road." Isorfinduil replied in frustration, absent-mindedly running a hand over the top of the blue bandana on his head.

"Truly?" Elladan asked, and received a deadly glare in return.

"No, you are an elf with a knack for getting into fights who is being hunted by two separate gangs, that's what you are." Elrohir snapped.

Cadell and Elam's eyes flew even wider and Elam took a stunned step back. Juda began to chuckle and she bustled over to them. "Nothing to be afraid about of, boys. Elves are just like us, only…much different…"

"Elrohir!" Isorfinduil stared at his friend with the look of betrayal written over his fair features.

"We were going to tell them anyway," Elladan said with slight impatience.

Elrohir nodded. "That's what this dinner was for. Or at least partially."

Isorfinduil searched Elrohir's eyes for a moment and then his features relaxed slightly. Turning back to the others, they found that Cadell and Elam had not moved but stood as though their feet were rooted to the spot.

After the initial shock wore off for the commander and his lieutenant and they became somewhat more comfortable with the thought of dining with mythical creatures, Juda hustled them all to their chairs and began passing plates around. The three Elves seemed reluctant to eat, as though they had lost their appetites, but nonetheless they took hearty helpings and were sure to thank Juda.

**

Legolas stood uncertainly in the center of his cell and stared hard at a new blue sleeveless shirt that lay on his bed. The medic had tossed it into his room without a word right before leaving the fighters' hallway. Aragorn had asked the healer multiple times to see to Legolas or at least give him some of her ointments and bandages, but she hadn't said a single word in return. There was not much that she had been able to do for Aragorn as it was, save for a cream that was to be rubbed over his skin and would ease the ache. 

Now Legolas moved his shoulder up and down, testing his injury and eyeing the simple shirt on his cot as though it had been sprinkled with poison. The tears in his skin were sore to be sure; had he been under normal circumstances and had the wounds been tended to earlier, they would have by this time closed nicely and be well on their way to healing. But now the skin around the claw lines was bright red and flushed. Laying a hand gently on his tender shoulder, he felt heat radiating and there were small, nearly invisible bits of fuzz dried into it from the floor rug.

**

"Are you com_plete_ly out of your mind?!"

"Thank you for your concern, but no, I don't believe I am."

"_Why_ didn't you tell us this earlier?!" Elladan's eyes were raging.

"It only happened yesterday!" Isorfinduil returned quickly.

"That is a whole day ago!"

The rest of the table was quiet, watching the two go at it once again. Elrohir's eyes were dark, but he didn't say anything.

"By the Valar, you are _so_ smart! I don't believe I would have known that if you hadn't told me just now."

Elladan flew to his feet, the chair clattering onto the floor behind him and he towered down on the younger Elf. "Don't give me that! You don't even realize what could have happened in one day. They could have found you, and then where would we be? We would be back here clueless and at square one and you would be off to wherever Aragorn and Legolas are!"

Isorfinduil's eyes flashed and his face was hard but to the surprise of all, he remained seated. "All right. Perhaps I should have told you and Elrohir earlier. I apologize." 

The room was stonily silent for a long moment as Elladan stared down at Isorfinduil, visibly seething. Then he closed his eyes and seemed to shake himself out of it. His face and body relaxed. Elrohir too seemed to let out a sigh and his shoulders dropped ever so slightly. He laid a hand on his forehead as though it pained him.

"Tell us more about this encounter, Isorfinduil," Cadell said suddenly, and they all turned and stared at him for a moment.

"I didn't believe Kenan at first," Isorfinduil said, and took his wineglass in his hand, swirling the contents around. "I thought it might have been a trick by Jase to trap me in the barn. But then he told me of Legolas and I knew he was being honest."

Elladan had silently righted his chair and was sitting down again. Isorfinduil continued to talk of his meeting with Kenan but as he spoke, he caught a strange exchange between the twins. Elladan's eyes had drawn to his brother and they stared at each other. Elrohir's eyes were deep and knowing and he gave a slight nod. Elladan returned the nod but his eyes were sorrowful and he looked away.

"…I got the impression that I should go alone. He left immediately after that." Isorfinduil finished and his eyes flicked back to the twins, who appeared as though nothing had happened. He narrowed his eyes at them.

Simultaneously the Elf twins raised their eyebrows at Isorfinduil's scowl and for the first time he was hit with how utterly similar they were. 

**

Aragorn was resting on his stomach on his bed, feeling the cool sensation of the healing cream on his skin when he heard distant voices coming from the large chamber room just beyond his cell. Even through the wood of his walls, he recognized the voices of Alymar and Amadeo Lavi. Alymar's melodious voice was smooth and confidant, broken from time to time by the deep undertone of Amadeo.

Aragorn rose from his cot and eased up to look into the echoing fighting arena. It was completely empty except for the Lavi twins, who, to his surprise, were standing in the middle of the stone pit and drawing their weapons. They had removed their outer cloaks and were now in the shining green and red sleeveless shirts and black pants.

"Legolas," he said softly.

Alymar, in typical green, had drawn a large, formidable looking sword from his side and swung it before himself several times, allowing his wrist to twist and move with the blade. Amadeo had taken the nunchuks from his belt and was running his hand over the connecting chain, checking it for kinks. Then he moved his arm slightly and swung the the nunchuk in the air. It immediately became a rapidly spinning discus over his head, whirring with each rotation. The other nunchuk appeared in his other hand, circling close to his side.

"Legolas!"

Across the hall, Legolas tugged gently at the blue shirt again, attempting to pull it down over his head with as little pain as possible. It was a difficult task, the fibers of the cloth catching on the tears in his back and dragging them downward. Legolas sighed, being half in his shirt and half out. Then, with one last frustrated, painful tug, he yanked the shirt all the way on and then quickly pressed his heated back up against the cool wood paneling of the wall. 

"Legolas?"

"Yes?" He quickly answered and just then, the sound of distant metal clanging reached his ears. He had heard it for several moments but it just now registered. 

"Look in the fighting pit."

Legolas was loath to leave the cold wall that was providing some comfort for his aching and burning back, but he nonetheless he moved over to his bed and looked out into the chamber. In the pit was Alymar and Amadeo, circling and slashing at each other in a blur of rapid movements. Their technique was nearly flawless. Had Legolas not known better, he would have considered them as Elves upon first glance. Their movements were fluid and graceful yet at the same time vicious and powerful. 

Legolas had seen wielders of nunchuks before and was highly impressed with the skill with which Amadeo swung his own over and around his head, attacking his twin first with one hand, then with the other while constantly keeping the weapons moving. 

**

"It would be much safer for you to go with several others. I could arrange for some of my more stealthy soldiers to accompany you." Cadell offered hopefully. 

Isorfinduil immediately began shaking his head. "That would be far too suspicious. They have spies all around town and a group of soldiers would be reported much sooner than just a wandering loner. Anyway, Kenan might get scared off and think I had betrayed him."

"But what if he's betraying you?" Elrohir asked. "He could have just told you all that so that you would believe him and go there alone."

"I don't think so," Isorfinduil replied. "I was alone when he first found me. If he was betraying me he could have done so then."

"Unless he was told to bring you closer to their headquarters so that a capture could be done more quickly and quietly." Cadell said and Elladan gave him an approving glance.

Isorfinduil was silent. He had taken his bandana off earlier and he scratched the tip of his pointed ear as he thought. "But why would he tell me so much about the Labyrinth and then wait three days to meet with me again? If he was doing this merely to bring me in, I don't think he would give me the time to tell all you about it."

"He could have been lying to you," Elladan said simply. "He didn't tell you where it was located, did he? So he has told you nothing yet."

"No, I think he was telling me the truth," Isorfinduil sustained, not wanting to believe otherwise. "But I will allow that there is a fifty-fifty chance that he was lying. Even so, would we give up what chance we have of saving Legolas and Aragorn? We just can't pass that chance up. I have to go."

"Then take some soldiers with you," Elam suggested.

This time Elrohir shook his head. "They can't be in plain sight with him. If he goes with a troop of soldiers around him, no one will show to meet him. But I agree that you should not go alone. Elladan and I will follow you at a distance and hide in the trees to the side of the Sleeping Demon."

"No, no," Isorfinduil said, shaking his head again. "As far as we know, you two are still unknown to them. You must remain that way. If I am taken and you are seen, they will hunt you down as well."

"You are not going there alone." Elladan said quietly but firmly. He was looking distractedly at the wineglass in his hand.

"I quite agree," Juda put in suddenly. "This is dangerous business and these are dangerous people you're dealing with."

The table was quiet for several minutes. Isorfinduil stared at the candle flickering on the table before him. Then his eyes rose and he looked steadily at Elrohir before turning to the Commander.

"Cadell," he began, "would your soldiers be able to follow me at a distance and then hide nearby as the twins would have?"

The Commander's face lit up. "Yes, they could!"

"Only a few. Not many."

"Yes. I know just the ones to do it."

"I will stop by your headquarters on my way there."

**

Aragorn was immersed in watching the battle in the pit. Alymar's use of his sword was accomplished and deft but at the same time had a strange foreign flare to it. Some movements Aragorn had never seen used before and it was fascinating to watch.

Even more interesting to see was the nunchuks in action. His eyes could hardly follow the whizzing flashes of the weapon. Amadeo held one of two metal rods that were attached by a length of hefty chain in each hand and seemed to have each of his future attacks planned out in his mind.

Alymar's large sword glanced off the spinning discus' of the nunchuks time after time and the green twin seemed hard pressed to find an opening with which to attack his brother.

**

"What do you think of it, Elrohir? Were they honest men?" Cadell asked the younger twin a little later. The dinner table had been cleared off and they continued to as the night wore on.

Elrohir let out a long, somewhat weary breath and shook his dark head. He had taken his hat off as well and welcomed being free of it for a time. "I think not. They shared too many glances when they thought I wasn't looking. I felt nothing but deception when I was near them."

"Could you tell what they were after?" Isorfinduil asked, watching Elrohir intently.

"Not exactly," Elrohir replied. "I know they wanted me to take the bait on whatever they meant by the 'hook up.' They perked up when I said I was a trained swordsmaster."

"Perhaps they are with The Labyrinth and their job is to recruit new fighters. Although recruit is most likely the wrong word to use."

"I think I should take them up on it," Elrohir said thoughtfully.

"No way," Elladan immediately said. "Just let it be. They left you alone and I think we should keep it that way."

"We don't know how long they'll leave me alone though."

"You think they'll come after you too now?" Cadell asked.

"Perhaps. I'm just saying we can't be sure. They were quick enough to 'recruit' Legolas and Aragorn." He returned bitterly.

"Yes but they probably just got tangled where they shouldn't have been and got caught." Elladan replied. "For them they had no choice to back out. But with you, we do have a choice."

"It's for them that I am risking it. Just as Isor is."

**

Amadeo backed up a quick step in order to adjust his grip on the nunchuk's metal rods. Almost instantly he was moving back in, his eyes trained on his twin's body, watching for twitches and tightening of the muscles that would give away his next move. 

He felt the power of the heavy metal and chains that swung in his hands and he absorbed it into his own body. He felt the power of his arms as they moved and the strength of his legs as they brought him toward his opponent. His mind was focused on his goal.

The fury that he felt was building inside him. Every angry thought that entered his mind was quickly stored up and bottled. He would not let his anger be released on his twin, one of the few people who really understood him. It would be saved for another.

**

"Then it is settled," Cadell leaned back in his chair with a final air. "Isorfinduil will meet Kenan but not without stopping at headquarters first so that my soldiers can follow him. And Elrohir, you are going to find the son of that bartender and get the hook up with Lanin and Rabonu. If you are still insistent, that is."

Elrohir just nodded slightly. "Even if they aren't with The Labyrinth, they still need to be brought to justice. Especially after what you said about Rabo being the leader of a gang."

Cadell nodded his blond, curly head. "A large one. Rabo and Jase have been long time enemies."

"Won't that be interesting if Jase finds out that the "pretty boy" is joining up with his rival?" Isorfinduil said with a short laugh.

He suddenly found himself at the receiving end of two equally dark glares. 

"You must remember, I'm not the pretty boy," Elrohir said firmly. "That's Elladan. I just happen to look exactly like him."

**

_A huge apology to everyone for the terribly long time it took me to spit this out. I realize it's been several months, and I'm so sorry for that! The past month has been the worst I have ever had, work-wise at least._

I am going away for a week starting next Wednesday but I don't think it will interfere with the next chapter. I haven't decided whether to do Opposition Upon Meeting next or the next chapter of Labyrinth. I'll see what mood I'm in.

A big thanks to all my reviewers! I love getting all your reviews! Unfortunately the responses will have to be short and sweet this time:

Elenillor – I agree about the Elrond thing! That's so right! :) Thanks so much for being so specific, I love that!

Leggylover03 – Glad you liked it, you'll just have to wait and see!

Lady of Nimrodel – Thank you so much for all you said! I hope you continue to enjoy it! But don't let me deprive you of sleep!! :)

Tithen Min – Thank you! Happy New Year to you too! (Wow, I took that long??)

Niani – Sorry I made you wait so long this time too! I hope you still like it!

ASL – Thanks so much! I'm glad you're sticking with me! Yeah, I hoped the rug part would get to you guys…:)

Lokinvia – I'm glad you like it! Thank you! Excitement….eee! Even I'm_ excited!_

Libby – Ouch, sounds like you had a rough time with a heel thing. I hope it healed okay! Thanks for the review, I'm glad you're liking it!

Trin – Haha! Well there you go! Just for you! (And several other people, I guess…) I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Cosmic Castaway – Haha, yeah, Legolas – Achillies' long lost brother! I'm so happy you like it, and thank you so much for the review!

Bookworm, .303 – I'm glad you like it! Thank you so much for the review!

**

Until next time, all! Which will not be quite so long, I assure you!

Mirfaen


	19. Chapter 19: Dreams of Black Rain

__

READERS: Just a small input before you read this chapter. I know there hasn't been much action in these last few chapters and I hope it has not gotten too tiresome. But this chapter is important – pay attention to the dream!! The climax is on its way fast (the next few chapters most likely) and I promise you all won't be disappointed when it rolls in. Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy!

__

There is another author's note about the next chapter at the bottom!

Into the Labyrinth

Author: Mirfaen

*Chapter 19: Dreams of Black Rain*

"Move."

"Excuse me, your highness."

Isorfinduil stepped around the other side of his bed and held his arms out, mockingly indicating that he was allowing Elladan to pass by. Elladan gave him a cold glare and brushed past him. Isorfinduil followed him with his eyes for a split second, then returned to wrapping his weapons into a tight bundle to put by his bedside.

Elladan stepped up to the small window that looked out on the dark Misty Mountains and drew the curtains closed as he did every night. He took a moment to glance at the night sky, a finger holding the cloth away from the windowpanes. A second later, he let it drop. He was far too stressed for his mind to find peace. 

He was not unused to having someone close to him disappear for long periods of time, nor was he unused to loved ones being in danger. Aragorn was often gone for months without word and only later would Elladan hear about the wild adventures or near death experiences that the young Ranger had just been through. Even Elrohir had gone missing several times. Together, the twins had been through perhaps more dangers than Aragorn would see in his lifetime. 

But what worried Elladan was that they knew where Aragorn and Legolas were. Not the exact location, of course, but they knew what they were facing. Cadell had spent the rest of their time together after their late dinner telling them everything he knew about The Labyrinth. Every dead body that had been found in the woods. Every male citizen who had vanished without a trace. Every strange pool of blood that was found in the roads when the sun rose.

He even told them every rumor he'd ever heard of the fighting ring. They rig the fights. They torture the prisoners between duels. They burn the bodies of the losers to light their passageways. Sometimes, if a fight gets boring for the crowd, they'll turn it into an execution and torture the fighter before cutting their heads off in front of the crowd.

Elladan knew it was possible for all of those to be true. He had seen it before. His eyes had seen too many gruesome sights that he wished they never had and he could not be rid of them. He knew how twisted the hearts of men could become, how far they could go to feel power. 

He knew Legolas did as well. Legolas was younger than he, and perhaps had not been through quite as much. But then, Legolas did always tend to keep his pains to himself so perhaps he had seen more in his time than he let on. But even so, Elladan knew that Legolas had seen enough to know the darkness that dwelt in the hearts of men. Elladan could look into their eyes and see into their souls, and several times in the past he had glimpsed on Legolas' face an expression that mirrored his own feelings when he saw that darkness. 

But Aragorn was human. He was young. To an Elf, he was a mere child. He had not yet been exposed to the horrors that Elladan had been. Elladan feared that if the rumors were true, or even if they weren't, Aragorn was getting a sort of hopeless over-load. Legolas and he had been in there for weeks. Who could tell what had gone on in that time? All of Aragorn's past adventures had been out in the wild, dramatized quests and thrilling dangers. For many of them, the twins had been practically in calling distance. And after that, he was in the company of his fellow Rangers. Never before had he been a prisoner for weeks on end. He had never been forced into fighting other men and who knows what else. 

The thoughts brought pain to Elladan's heart. He did not want Estel to be faced with so much darkness and anguish. He could only hope that Legolas was still with him and could provide some protection or comfort if possible.

Legolas. The thought of his long time friend only brought another wave of worry washing over him. Legolas was more prepared than Aragorn, but that in itself was the problem for him. Elladan feared that this experience would awaken painful memories of past evils that the Prince had been dragged through. Legolas was young still, but he was the son of a king and that was always known to bring trouble. Legolas was no exception. Even had this not been the case, Legolas was daring and proud enough to get himself into plenty of risky situations. Elladan could almost play over in his head the many times he had seen Legolas in dangerous hands. Elladan knew that such things never leave the memory banks of Elves and eventually it begins to wear on their hearts.

"…tells me to move and then stands there in the middle of the room like we can just go around him every time we want to reach the door."

Elladan snapped out of his contemplation and found Isorfinduil standing in front of him looking rather displeased. 

"Certainly you are not so lazy that you cannot step two feet to the side to go around." 

The words came from Elrohir, much to Isorfinduil's apparent surprise. The golden-haired Elf turned in Elrohir's direction looking offended, then he smiled and turned back to Elladan.

"So it's all right when he says that. If I had said that, you would have gotten all riled up and fought back at me." Elladan said as he moved away from the door. His mind was still lingering on his worried thoughts.

"That's because I know he's joking. You would have said something much more cutting and you would have meant it, too." Isorfinduil replied and reached for the doorknob.

Elladan suddenly turned and latched onto the back of Isorfinduil's coat, barring further movement out the door.

"_Where_ are you going?" He asked.

Isorfinduil angrily disentangled himself, throwing Elladan's hand back at him. "Leave me alone. I swear, you are acting like you think you're my parents." He backed towards the door again, his eyes now flickering with irritation.

"That's because you are acting like a child. You know you're not supposed to be alone." Elladan laid a heavy hand on the wooden door. "Where are you going? I can begin with a more simple question, if that one's too difficult."

"If it's quite all right with you, I was going to go out into the hallway. After that, I plan to descend the stairs. Then, if all goes well, I will enter the kitchen and request an extra handful of candles from Juda. If that venture is successful, I hope to make it back up the stairs without any casualties. Perhaps I should send for a contingent of soldiers from Cadell to protect me on my way down. You never know what might be lurking at the bottom of those stairs."

"With your sensibility, you will need those soldiers. I will send for them."

"Just let me go." Isorfinduil sounded exasperated.

Elladan open the door and stepped aside. "Try to not to fall on your way down. And don't get into any fights with strange chairs."

"Yes, father." Isorfinduil returned with a dark glare, stepping through the doorway. He snatched the door handle and closed it forcefully behind him. "Only you would fall down the stairs…" They heard him say clearly on the other side.

"And only you would fight with a chair." Elladan returned, knowing that Isorfinduil would be able to hear him on his way down. He went back to his bed and sat down, taking out a piece of parchment paper from his pack. He had just settled in when he felt an unmistakable stare.

"I was joking with him that time, brother." Elladan said without looking up. He knew what his twin was thinking.

"He doesn't know that. That's got to be the first time you've ever been joking with him."

"He knows. Besides, I could've been joking many times."

"Elladan."

Elladan looked up into his brother's deep gray eyes. He sighed.

"You have not joked with him once in your life, am I right?" Elrohir asked.

"Yes."

"And that time, your words were jesting but your motive was not."

Elladan looked at him and then nodded. He knew better than to try and hide such things from his twin. Elrohir knew his thoughts and behaviors as though they were his own. Sometimes they were.

"What is it about him that you despise so much?" Elrohir asked as he sat at the other end of Elladan's bed.

Elladan stared deep into those swirling grey eyes and knew that Elrohir was seeing an identical pair looking back at him. Elrohir didn't have to ask why Elladan resented Isorfinduil. He could see it and sense it plainly enough.

Elladan dropped his dark head slightly but kept the connection of their gaze. "I don't know truly - I believe it is a combination of things. It is strange, because…I _don't_ despise him. I don't despise him at all."

Elrohir only nodded, his eyes remaining locked on his brother. Elladan needed to talk his feelings out. And he needed to do it completely before they burst out of him in a disastrous way. Elrohir knew well how to get Elladan to release his emotions, but he also knew it would take some time.

"It is a strange thing and I'm not sure I've figured it out yet," Elladan continued, turning to look out the window that was still closed off by the curtain. "I can't stand him and yet I don't hate him or despise him." He glanced back at Elrohir.

Elrohir nodded but didn't say anything right away. He stood slowly and stepped over to Legolas' vacant bed, resting a hand on the bedpost before turning his eyes back to his twin. "We are all worried. We are all anxious to find them. I know you are reaching the end of your rope."

"It feels as though my rope is burning."

Were it nearly anyone else, Elladan would have answered far differently.

"You must hold on to what is left of it. Elladan, if your hand slips than ours will too. Even if Isor won't admit it."

Elladan stared at him for a long time, saying nothing. He was more tired than he would care to admit, both physically, mentally, and emotionally. He had not slept in days for the struggling of his mind.

"Do not let your worry channel into anger. The rift between you and Isorfinduil is already large enough. The two of you are standing on either side of a chasm and every angry word from either of you is like a step backward. What you both need to do is start taking steps forward, even if they are slow and tentative. There is a bridge between you that needs to be crossed. You just can't see it."

Elladan was about to respond but at that moment, Isorfinduil entered the room again, a bundle of candles in one hand. He laid them down on the small candle stand under the window and moved to his bed.

"That was a rather harrowing journey," He commented lightly as he shrugged out of the large black overcoat that Aragorn had lent him. "I don't believe I would have survived, had you not warned me of those chairs, Elladan. Your wisdom knows no bounds." He sidestepped suddenly next to Elladan and paused with his golden head cocked to one side, as though listening for some minute sound. "Why, Elrohir. If you stand close enough to him, I believe you can hear the ocean!"

Elrohir raised his eyebrows in amusement while watching his brother closely. Elladan's eyes said clearly _'You see? He does not make it easy for me to like him.'_ Then the older twin took the hat from his head and laid it, with his outer coat and shirt, on a nearby chair. He removed his boots and stretched his long legs out on the bed.

Isorfinduil gazed at him, his blue eyes narrowing in suspicion. "What is this? No harsh comeback from you tonight? No temper? I ought to leave you alone with your brother more often. You know this change of attitude is quite becoming of you."

"Yes, I'll bet it is," Elladan said vaguely, folding his arms behind his head. His ebony hair fell in long streams down his chest and was shining in the candlelight. "You ought to try it yourself. Might save you from making any more mistakes that lead to brawls. But don't get too comfortable with this, you probably won't get it much longer."

"Than I shall attempt to enjoy the unusual peace."

"I am rather surprised you do not enjoy peace on a more regular basis," Elladan said with an air of superiority. "You are such a peaceful elfling, after all. Always trying to avoid fights and confrontations…"

"You are quite the peacemaker yourself, to be talking that way. The _few_ confrontations I've been involved in the past few weeks have been because of you. Actually I recall being in only one fight myself, and you caused it."

"_Don't_ start that again!" Elladan turned his head to stare hard in Isorfinduil's direction. "Your tongue is what caused your little squabble with Jase. You are far too loose with it."

"Rather I have a loose tongue than an uncontrollable temper. _And_ an unhealthy pride, I might add." Isorfinduil turned back to look at Elladan with the hint of a sarcastic smile. "I think that's what's at the root of it all, Elladan. You couldn't just walk away when he used a petty name on you, could you?"

Elladan forced himself to disregard the younger Elf's words and be silent for a moment. He would not be pulled into another argument so soon.

"We do not need to get into another discussion about pride and tempers," he said finally and allowed his eyes to close restfully, settling back into the pillow. "We've been down that road before and it gets us nowhere."

"I must say, I am astonished," Isorfinduil replied without a hint of sarcasm, sitting on the edge of his own bed. He reached down and gently removed his light boots, setting them neatly beside the bundle of weapons. "I don't know what Elrohir did to you when I was gone, but you've changed somehow. You aren't quite your usual angry, agitated, condescending self."

Elladan didn't answer and didn't move from his comfortable position. For the moment he felt peaceful, something that had been foreign to him as of late. His turmoiled thoughts were blissfully absent, leaving his mind feeling calm and collected. He instantly felt the persistent allure of sleep stealing over his limbs and he did not fight it.

Elrohir sent a quick glance to Isorfinduil, cautioning him to hold any further remarks. The woodlander conceded with short dip of his head and Elrohir rose to put out two of the three lit candles. Their quarters fell into a dim, wavering orange ambience.

In moments Elladan's eyes had slid open, unfocused and far away. He was partially leaning against the wall at the head of his bed and his body was still save for the rising and falling of his chest.

"It would be well for you to find rest as well, while you can," Elrohir whispered, his low voice barely making an impact in the quietness of the room.

Isorfinduil turned around from where he had just folded his outer tunic on a chair. The dusky candlelight flickered faintly on the silky clothing he wore now as he shifted onto the bed. His eyes seemed both tired and anxiously preoccupied as he looked back to Elrohir.

"I don't know if I will find sleep tonight," he admitted with an almost imperceptible sigh of fatigue. "She seems always to be running from me."

**

Elladan's dreams had turned sour. For what seemed like a long while, he had been complacent in the wandering visions before his eyes, his body finding rest while his mind relished in the joyful memories of his past. Cheerful colors raced across his sight and he had found himself in a dazzling forest. There were white birches about him on every side and the strong, healthy branches were glistening in the morning sun with the wetness from a freshly fallen rain shower. 

But it had not lasted long enough for him to truly enjoy it.

A drop of rainwater had rolled down a slender green leaf to hang poised at its tip but even as Elladan watched, the clear drop became murky and slowly turned black. The Elf became confused and leaned in.

The forest seemed to darken around him as though a heavy cloud had passed over the sun, obscuring her radiance. The waterdrop began to sizzle and smoke. An instant later it burst into flame in front of his face and he stepped back from it quickly in astonishment.

The flame rapidly spread to engulf the tender leaf and it licked its way over the surrounding twigs, moving up the branch. The sky darkened even farther, giving the appearance of dusk, and Elladan looked up just as large drops of smoking, black rain began to hurl down from the boiling clouds.

Elladan felt dread welling up inside him. Not this again. He had gone so long without this happening to him. He glanced apprehensively back to the tree and found that several large branches were now burning brightly, the flames reaching ever upward. He could feel the stifling heat radiating from the blaze and stepped back farther. 

The branches of the white birch crackled and snapped as they burned and it was a horrifying sound to his ears. The energy of the delicate tree was being sapped as its boughs blistered and smoked and he felt it calling desperately, painfully for help. 

Another wave of heat rolled in from behind him and he spun to find another tree lit in brilliant flames. He stared at it, horrified. He needed to get away from here.

He turned in a circle, throwing his glance about him to find a route of escape. As he looked, a stinging, burning sensation suddenly flared on his cheek. A hand flew up and he rubbed swiftly at the side of his face, trying to rid himself of the strange, painful feeling. When he brought his hand away there was a liquidy, black substance smeared on it. It instantly began to burn and itch on his palm. 

The black rain fell in fierce, heavy drops now, stinging him and burning his skin. He gave a cry of dismay and pulled the hood of his cloak over his head, taking off at a run. Behind him the burning trees spread their fire like a disease, swallowing up the once peaceful glade in a scorching inferno.

**

Isorfinduil had felt the tension in the room growing steadily. Laying in his bed, he had not felt the least bit sleepy and now he sat up slowly, sensing that something was awry. The single candle still burned in its corner but its light seemed ominously feeble. 

Glancing across Legolas' empty bed to where the twins slept, he found Elladan in the same position, leaning his head and shoulders against the wall behind him in slumber. Elrohir, on the other hand, was sitting cross-legged on his own bed, his body tense and he stared at Elladan with wide, anxious eyes. 

Isorfinduil gradually eased off his bed and onto his bare feet, making not a single sound as he crossed the dimly lit room and came to stand uneasily by the bedpost of Elrohir's bed. The dark-haired twin did not look at him. 

Isorfinduil followed his gaze back to Elladan and took another curious look at the older twin. Upon closer examination, Isorfinduil found that the Elf's eyes were no longer unfocused but were sharp and clear, darting this way and that as though he were watching shapes move around the room. His hand was twisted in the sheets by his side and his face was tight.

Isorfinduil looked quickly back at Elrohir, his eyes wide and questioning. Elrohir glanced at him with a troubled look before shifting his gaze silently back to his brother. 

"What is happening?" Isorfinduil asked in a low voice as he too, turned back to Elladan. The son of Elrond seemed to be both awake and yet dreaming in an odd and distressing way.

"He is dreaming," Elrohir answered, his voice apprehensive. "What is happening to him now has not happened for many long years and we thought he was rid of it. Apparently it is back."

"A nightmare?"

It was clear that the dream was not a pleasant one.

"Yes. Of the most disturbing kind. It is inescapable until it has run its course," Elrohir paused as Elladan's hand shifted slightly in the sheets before continuing. "He nearly lives through Hell in this dream. It is recurring but different every time, each one being utterly terrifying and horrific to see and feel. It is part of the foresight of my father that has been passed down to him."

"How do you mean?" Isorfinduil asked. He stepped in front of the dreaming Elf's line of view, but the dark eyes continued moving as though they were looking through him. "Does he see what is to happen in the future?"

"Sometimes. It is difficult to say precisely what he sees but many times the future is mingled in with the horror. Or rather, a part of it."

Isorfinduil looked at the younger twin questioningly. He usually did not like asking questions if there was a possibility that he might be able to figure it out on his own, but this situation was something completely beyond his knowledge. "Please, explain what you mean."

"Every future that he sees is evil. Not once has he had a dream in which he views happiness or life to come. It has always been of future destruction and fear and death. Once in a while he sees things that have already taken place."

Elrohir paused and leaned back slightly, as though settling in for a wait. Isorfinduil saw the sorrow in his eyes for his brother's plight and wished there was some way he could help.

"The foresight of Lord Elrond graces himself more than it does his children and my father has seen both joy and despair in his visions," Elrohir continued. "But it seems as though the Valar chose to split it as it was passed down to us somehow. Arwen, our sister, has visions always of future life and blessings that are to be bestowed. Elladan and I see pain and death."

"You have it as well, then?" Isorfinduil asked. In a small gesture, he made to pull gently at the sheets around Elladan's hand and so untangle him.

"Do not touch him!" Elrohir said sharply and Isorfinduil's hand froze in midair before dropping back to his side. Elladan flinched at Elrohir's loud command and his head turned away slightly.

"He is affected by everything we do." Elrohir said in a softer tone, his eyes apologetic at his cutting words. "That is why we must be quiet and not disturb him until he comes out of it. Any touch by us could be a slashing stroke of an enemy in his dream."

**

Elladan slowed his run to a jog and glanced behind him. He could no longer detect the fire that had seemed to be chasing him for so long. The trees around him that had once been white birches were now dark and gnarled, but they were not aflame. 

The burning black rain continued to fall on him in sheets and he noticed small, smoking holes appearing on his cloak as the liquid began to eat away at the cloth. His unprotected hands were in fiery pain, dark drops sliding down his pale skin and leaving a burning trail.

Suddenly an intensely loud clap of thunder crashed through the sky directly over him and he winced, covering his ears and crouching slightly to wait out the assault on his senses. 

The sound faded quickly and he straightened up again only to find that the forest had altogether disappeared. The dirt beneath his feet was now rough, cold stone and the trees around him had been replaced by nothing but a dull, ruddy brown color. He could make out no shape or form in the foggy brown except for the stone under him and he instantly dropped into a low crouch, resting his hands on the floor, the one tangible thing in sight.

He felt cornered. There were no walls that he could see but he felt a sudden sense of a danger that was inescapable. Wherever he was, he was trapped. He was filled with a dread that he could not explain and he glanced around himself apprehensively, expecting at any moment for some new danger to assault him.

Suddenly before him came the head of a large, frightening beast rushing towards him with the speed of light. Elladan leapt backwards and the snarling jaws snapped at him, but in the blink of an eye it had disappeared again. The Elf spun around quickly, trying to locate the beast but could see nothing but brown fog. 

A searing pain caught him off guard from behind and he cried out agony as claws ripped through his shoulder and down his back. He twisted away and fell to his knees on the stone ground, his mind going temporarily numb from the intense pain. The beast was nowhere in sight.

The brownish-red fog around him slowly receded and the stone under his knees sluggishly morphed into a swampy marsh. Wetness seeped through his pants and chilled his skin. The pain in his back gradually faded and he stood, taking a long look around him. The marsh extended for miles and an unpleasant smell reached his nose. 

Glancing down, he was met with the horrible sight of a dead body floating just under the water of a nearby pool of water. The face was a whitish-green and its eyes were cold and staring back up at him. A shiver ran down his spine just as a piercing screech blasted through the air and his hands flew up to protect his sensitive ears. A shudder shook his frame at the horror and dread that rolled through him at the ugly noise. 

Almost instantly, the scene blinked out and he was left in black silence. He could hear nothing around him and could see even less. He thought for a despairing moment that he was tasting death and was relieved when he felt a sudden unleashing of rain pounding on his shoulders and head. A lightning bolt flashed close by, blinding him with its intensity. In the split-second that the light lingered, he saw that he was in some sort of woods with tall trees and strong branches. 

He tried to take a cautious step forward but found that he was unable to. His body was suddenly not his own and he felt his consciousness taking him forward, seeming to leave his body behind. His vision brought him through the trees and as bright light flashed again, he saw through sheets of heavy rain several tall dark shapes amidst the trunks ahead of him. 

The light blinked out and he felt himself moving steadily forward in the darkness. Only seconds later the lightning struck again and he found himself much closer than he was before. Many uniformed men were standing about a thick tree and just before the lightning receded, one of the men stepped to the side and Elladan saw with shock and dismay a figure tied securely to the large trunk, shifting uncomfortably in the ropes as though in great pain. 

The scene snapped away from him before he could get any closer to the figure at the tree and his heart went out to the stranger in trouble. He was left in empty whiteness for only a moment before multiple scenes began to flash before his eyes in rapid succession. A tall dark mountain with fiery hot lava sweeping down its slope towards him and boiling clouds of ash pouring into the sky above. A scorching desert with a strange band of haggard humans dropping one by one onto the dry and cracked ground as the merciless sun sapped away the last of their life's energy. A wounded soldier, crying out desperately for someone to hear him and ease his pain. An Elf with an arrow through his chest. A child sobbing over the body of her dead mother.

Elladan's heart was wrenching inside him and he could not get away from the torturous scenes that played out so vividly in front of him. He willed to close his eyes and shut out the fear and death that he was seeing, but the displays were in his mind and the mind's eye has no lid. The visions kept coming and with them they brought pain and despair. Elladan saw gruesome deaths transpiring at his feet and he was unable to either give aid or escape. Some ends he experienced himself, feeling the throbbing intrusion of a cold blade sliding through him or the pounding panic that seized his lungs as he was held underwater.

They kept coming and he kept struggling to keep a hold of himself and not to break under the weight of the illusions. He had no time to think, no time to react. His mind was no longer under his control and he lived painfully from one experience to the next, hoping that each horrifying vision would be the last. He needed to wake up, to see the reality of the world around him. 

But the nightmare held him through the night and he had not the time to even remember where he was in reality. He did not know that two Elves were sitting silently, anxiously next to him, watching him and praying that he would soon wake from this endless dream.

**

__

Everyone who is itching for some action with Legolas and Aragorn, the next chapter is for you. (It's for everyone else, too, of course! :) ) They both get some ouchies and we also see how Elladan is when he finally comes out of the dream.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter!

ASL – Well, I'm glad you like long chapters because that seems to be the only thing I've been able to spit out lately! Yeah, I'm trying to build up the tension between the twins and Isor. Or at least Elladan and Isorfinduil. I know, the bad twins aren't being too hospitable, hm? Well, just wait till next week! They get worse!!

Bookworm, .303 – Yeah, the bad twins aren't being all too friendly, are they? Thank you, I had a nice trip, and thanks so much for the review!

Leggylover03 – Yeah, I can't wait for them meeting up and dealing revenge either! :) I seriously can't wait to get to that point and be able to get it all out. The end is going to be my favorite part to do, I think. Thanks for the review!

Libby – Yes, I breathe still…Haha, thanks for the Hitchcock comment! I don't know much about those movies but I'll take your word for it! Thanks so much. I hope there was a bit less than three ages between these chapters, I think there was. :)

Niani – I'm glad you still like it, and thank you for sticking with me! Thanks so much for the review!

Trin – I hope it's alright if I call you Trin, I do these late at night and I get too lazy to type out the whole thing. Is that pathetic or what? :) Haha!!! Poor Aragorn, he better watch out now. I'm armed with Trin's devices. Lol…you'll enjoy the next chapter, I think…*wink*

**

Have a great week everyone and drop me a review! I love 'em! A huge thanks to all my regulars! (And the new ones too, gotta love newbies!)

I'm heading off to research some literature. *waves a flag of make believe joy*…What fun…

Hope to see you all next chapter!!

Mirfaen


	20. Chapter 20: At the Mercy of Another

****

Into the Labyrinth

Author: Mirfaen

Chapter 20: At the Mercy of Another

**__**

**_Elvish:_**

_Edhelneth - Elfling_

_u-'osto – fear not_

_ortheritham sain – we will defeat them_

_henniad - thanks  
_

* * *

Isorfinduil stared with slightly dazed eyes as the blackness of night began to creep away from the window to be replaced by the grayish-pink of dawn. The sun was rising over the mountains. His eyes ached from lack of sleep and he was drained from keeping a constant vigilance throughout the night. He thought back over the days and realized that the last time his body had gotten rest was over five days ago.

Movement drew his eyes downward again and he found that Elladan was stirring. The Rivendell Elf's skin was covered in a thin sheen of perspiration, making it seem as though he shined slightly in the golden light of the candle. His grey eyes had stilled their rapid movement and now it appeared as though he was sleeping normally.

Isorfinduil rose from where he had been leaning against the wall on the bed next to Elladan's and glanced across the Elf's form to where Elrohir sat. The younger twin had not moved throughout the entire night. He looked back to Isorfinduil, his eyes fervent and waiting.

"He might wake soon," Elrohir said.

"Perhaps it would be best for him if I was not here when he wakes," Isorfinduil said, moving to pick up his overcoat and bandana from the wooden chair.

"No," Elrohir said. "Stay. Just don't start anything with him too soon. I know you would not do it purposely, but…give him space."

"Of course," Isorfinduil replied immediately. He sat on the edge of the bed next to Elladan's, watching the sleeping Elf with restless eyes. "Is there nothing else I can do to help him?"

Elrohir stared at him for a long moment before answering. "No. You would help him?"

Isorfinduil looked back at him, puzzled. "Of course I would."

"Your hatred for him does not reach this far?"

"I don't hate him, Elrohir, though I know my actions tell otherwise."

"Then please, tell me why the two of you argue with such passion. Do you simply not see eye to eye? Is that it?"

"No," Isorfinduil replied, drawing back slightly from Elrohir's more aggressive manner. "We understand each other more than we let on."

Elrohir watched him silently.

"Elladan and I are a lot like each other, I know that's what you're thinking. And it's true. We have our differences, but I see myself in him. I know that he sees himself in me as well, I have seen it on his face. Perhaps that is why he refuses to make amends. You know as well as I that I have humbled myself to apologize to him several times, but he never takes the second step."

Isorfinduil's eyes had drifted and he now stared out the window as he spoke, where golden rays of sunlight were beginning to stream through the curtain.

"Forgive me for the trouble that our antagonism has caused you. You have showed great patience and that is more than I would be able to do, were I in your position."

"I know that the last thing the two of you need is a third voice entering your arguments. I help when necessary, but the fight is between you two and that is how it must be resolved."

They fell into thoughtful silence for several moments and Elrohir moved to the window, pulling back the small curtain and flooding the room in the light of dawn.

"Where are they, Elrohir?" Isorfinduil said behind him, his smooth voice tinged with despair. "It has taken us so long just to find out the smallest bit of information. And even so, it is not enough. I fear of what they have come up against. Of what we are coming up against. I feel a dark presence relating to the Labyrinth – deep hatred, dangerous jealousy. I fear it will get worse before the end."

* * *

A clean-cut man in fine silk clothing leaned forward in his seat to follow the action that was taking place far below him. It was astonishing to say the least, but he had anticipated the outcome of this fight and his money was proving to have been placed well.

When the Lavi brothers first introduced the Elf to the crowd, the man had been suspicious and had held his wager, choosing to view the strange creature's abilities before betting on them. How he wished that he could have known sooner how this being could wield a weapon. The sight was fantastical for one who was familiar only with humans and animals. Every time he watched the Elf battling it was as though he were seeing a legend unfold before his very eyes.

The finely clothed man watched the Elf's upper body snap far backwards to avoid the swing of a dagger and then twist down and to the side to come up behind his opponent. He had a clear shot at the other man's back and the spectators drew in their breath, but the Elf hesitated and his opponent had spun around – the moment was lost.

Why did the Elf continue to hold back when he was given the opportunity to kill his enemy? This was a deathmatch after all. Was the obvious injury from the Warg hampering his movements? All who were present remembered the outstanding battle between the Warg and the Elf, the latter of which clearly bore the marks. Blood had seeped through his shirt in long lines that ran from a shoulder down his back.

The man in the crowd felt a tinge of sorrow for the Elf. His fights had been scheduled so often and close together, that that wound of his wasn't going to heal for a long time. He was surprised as it was that the blond warrior was holding up so well. Did he ever tire? Did not those long bleeding slashes pain him when he moved with such speed and force?

Even now, the agile being in the pit was ducking and leaning his shoulders back in turn with lightning fast reflexes as his dagger-wielding opponent lashed out in fury. The Elf must have sensed the corner creeping up at his back, for he suddenly moved to one side and took the offensive, driving the other man back in a blur of motion.

Spectators on either side of the man in the crowd let out a cheer upon seeing the Elf's aggression. Perhaps this time he would follow through when he got the chance and kill his adversary. They knew he most certainly had the means. But as always with the newer fighters, the Elf seemed unused and unwilling to kill a man outright without moral purpose. In time he would see that moral purpose had no place in The Labyrinth.

The dagger flew from the hand of the Elf's opponent. The man stood panting and sweating, staring at his victor with wide eyes. The Elf took two rapid steps forward and brought his own dagger to the man's throat. The crowd held its breath. The defeated man dropped to his knees and the Elf stared down at him for a long moment, the dagger in his hand unmoving. In a swift movement he spun and raised his bare arm, pointing the blade directly at the Lavi Brothers and making cold eye contact with them both before backing away from the defeated fighter. It was an unspoken rejection to participate in the brothers' game.

* * *

"Elladan."

Dark gray eyes snapped open and Elladan drew in a sharp breath, sweet relief rushing over him like a tidal wave as he glanced around at their sunlit room. He turned to Elrohir with wild eyes, too overwhelmed from his dream to say anything.

Elrohir was silent for a moment, watching his brother take quick, deep breaths. When he spoke, his voice was quiet.

"How bad was it?"

Elladan closed his eyes, attempting to block out the visions that played over in his head. "It was bad. Not the worst I've ever had, but…it was far from good."

He quickly opened his eyes again, looking around the room. His gaze came to rest on Isorfinduil and they stared at each other before Elladan shifted to a more upright position on his bed.

"Though it is the last thing I wish to do at this moment," he began darkly, wiping a sleeve over his face, "I must tell you some of the things I saw. Most of the scenes seemed distant in both time and space and I feel they concern us little. But several of them had an energy and closeness to them that I cannot explain."

"Yes," Elrohir said, his glance flickering briefly past his twin to Isorfinduil, "Most all of the dreams somehow relate to the situation we are currently in at the time."

Elladan closed his eyes briefly and went through his mind, searching for the visions that had felt closest despite his utter loathing to do so. "There was a beast. I was on a stone floor, surrounded by…brown. There is no way to describe it. But I had the distinct impression that I was trapped. Wherever I was I could not get out, and the beast came at me from the front. It was so fast that I could not get a grasp on what it was. I could have been a bear…although now that I think about it, it was too vile to be a bear. I believe it was a Warg."

Isorfinduil and Elrohir looked at each other silently. What would a Warg have to do with their situation in Rahma?

Elladan made a face as he remembered the next bit. "It somehow clawed me down the back. Over the left shoulder and down," he said, moving his hand to show them. "It was incredibly painful. That is one of the foremost parts of the dream, though I know not how that will come to play in our situation."

"There was nothing else after that?" Elrohir asked.

"No, the scene changed right after."

"Are there any others that felt close?"

"Yes, there was one other and this one had more clarity and energy than the first. I was standing in an intense storm. Strong rainfall and fierce lightning. I was in the trees and as I moved forward I saw during the lightning strikes many men standing and moving about a figure that was tied to a large tree. It was clear the person was in great pain and though I did not see who it was I felt that I knew them as a friend or companion, for my heart went out to their distress."

He broke off and they fell into uneasy silence. All three of them could not help the thought of who it was Elladan had seen. After long moments of worried thought, Elladan spoke again.

"The nearest I can tell is that I was seeing their capture. Or one of them. Wait…well, except for that storm that was raging. And as for the Warg…I have no idea." He shook his head gently, moving to the edge of his bed and stretching his arms behind his back.

Suddenly Isorfinduil cursed aloud. Elladan turned to him sharply, his eyes hard. Isorfinduil ignored the glare and glanced between the twins. "What of that rumor? Of…"

"Never trust a rumor, Edhelneth," Elladan cut in. "Even you should know not to give them a second thought."

"They should at least be brought into consideration," Isorfinduil responded, forcing himself to suppress his irritation at Elladan's nickname for him. "Especially when it-"

"There is a large amount of doubt that comes with each rumor. Yes, there is the possibility that it is true but with such overwhelming uncertainly, why confuse yourself by considering its truth?"

"Will you just listen to me and stop interrupting?"

"Why, do you have a bright idea?"

"If you would stop making everything so difficult, I could tell you."

"I should listen to this then. It's not too often that you have a bright idea. In fact, perhaps I should record this moment in history so that it might be remembered through the years as the sole moment in which Isorfinduil the Dim has a wave of slight intelligence."

Elrohir looked between his companions with deathly dissatisfaction. Not five minutes since Elladan woke up and they were at it again. Although he admitted readily that Elladan himself was doing all the instigating in this particular instance. He sighed deeply and interrupted their quarrel. "Why is it that moments ago bickering was blissfully absent from this room and here it is again like the plague?"

"The answer to that lies solely with Elladan, my friend," Isorfinduil said and continued before the older twin had a chance to respond. "I was merely going to bring to your attention what was heard about The Labyrinth being home to a Warg."

"You're right," Elrohir said, his face frozen in the sudden thought.

Isorfinduil could not resist a glance to the silent Elladan, followed by a curt smile.

* * *

"Bloody Hell," Amadeo said, his already deep voice lowered considerably. "I will not allow that creature to take control."

"What are you talking about?" Alymar asked in a plainly exasperated tone. "So he hasn't lost yet. What is this you are saying about control? Who is under lock and key even now? Us or him?"

"That is not the control I'm talking about," the red twin replied, pacing their luxurious headquarters. He had drawn the pair of nunchuks from his belt and was moving them angrily in his fist. "We set the rules here, Alymar. We tell him what to do and he does it. What happens now that he simply refuses to play it our way? The confidence that our men have in us could easily be shaken if he keeps this up."

Alymar glanced toward their locked door one more time to be certain they were alone. "You are right, brother. His behavior during last night's fight is disturbing and must not go on. I just am unsure as to what we should do about it. We can force him to do just about anything save to kill someone. That's simply impossible."

"It's not impossible, not by a long shot. Think, Alymar! When you want a person to do something, you need leverage over them. Physical or otherwise. In this case, our leverage would be the Ranger that came with him. Come, do not tell me you had not thought of that. It is the oldest play in the book. In fact, that is precisely why I do not think we should use the Ranger against the Elf. We've used that far too many times and I fear our audience is bored of watching a fighter go to great lengths to save a friend from a round of torture. We need something new."

"Are you trying to think of other ways to make him follow through on his deathmatches?"

"Possibly. Just _something_ needs to change here. My rage grows each time I see him. If he did not make us so much money, then I would take great pleasure in seeing to his end. The bloody creature feels like he owns himself still, you can see it in him. The Ranger does too, which is remarkable for a human, I'll give him that."

Alymar sat down in a leather chair, content to simply watch his twin pace the floor and vocalize his dark thoughts.

"Maybe we should just kill the Ranger," the older twin continued. "I'm tired of him. Perhaps that would slow the Elf down enough to get some real suspense going in his fights. But then again it could also have an adverse affect and give the Elf an extra force behind his blows, should he feel the need to avenge his friend."

Amadeo paused his trek across the floorboards in thought. "No, I suppose we should keep him alive for a while longer. He does bring in money as well, after all. Our main problem is with his fleet-footed friend," he said bitterly. "If that one really meets no challenge then very soon no one is going to dare bet against him. We need proper odds with each fight. If he is victorious over every person we send his way then the odds are going to be tipped completely in his favor and our customers will have no one to bet against."

"So we need to either find a beast or man so good that the Elf will be put on the run for once," Alymar mused, "Or we need to bring him down to more reasonable standards."

"Or both," Amadeo replied, his voice distant. "Since he has no apparent weakness, why do we not simply give him one? And as for his ultimate opponent…what creature is the blood enemy of the Elves?"

"The Orc," Alymar answered with a nod. "But brother I just do not think a single Orc is going to cut it. A well trained Orc against a man is a worthy match, but an Elf?"

"That is it!" Amadeo said with growing fervor. "He is perhaps matchless against any one enemy, but that is because we have only pitted him against one at a time. How would he fare with a proper weakness against, say _ten_ blood enemies?"

Alymar became slightly hesitant. "That might kill him. We want to weaken him, we don't want to off him so soon. Perhaps we should do one or the other."

"No," Amadeo replied firmly. "We've played around long enough. It's time to get serious."

Alymar held back for only a split second before nodding and raising his voice, "Sureim!"

The door opened and the lieutenant stepped inside.

"We would like to spend some time with the Elf. Could you fetch him for us?"

Sureim gave a genuine smile. "It would bring me pleasure."

"Oh, and I suppose he may not be entirely willing to come along," Alymar started with a glance at his twin, "Perhaps it would be beneficial to us all if he were a bit sedated, wouldn't you say?"

"Wait," Amadeo held up a hand. "What would you say to rearranging the fight tonight? Say, throw the Ranger in the pit with our top champion swordmaster. Our clientele need a _real_ deathmatch and it will give us plenty of time with the Elf, hm? Better yet, how about you sit in on the fight, Alymar, so that no one gets suspicious and I will take care of Elf."

"Sounds like a night."

* * *

A knock at the door caused three heads to turn simultaneously.

"It's just me, Juda," came the woman's pleasant voice from the hallway. "Is anyone there?"

Elrohir went to the door and welcomed the plumb woman inside, quickly closing the door again. Juda stood inside the doorway, wringing her hands.

"Some men were just here," she began without preamble, her face worried. "I think they were looking for one of you twins."

Elrohir looked puzzled and rather uneasy. "Well…do you know who they were? Did they give you their names?"

"No, no," she replied. Her full cheeks were rosy and her brown hair seemed unwilling to stay in its ponytail. "They were mighty casual about the whole affair. Just came in and first asked about our business rates like they wanted a room. But then they asked real pleasant like if I'd come across a tall strange man with long dark hair. They described your clothing and all."

"Strange?" Isorfinduil repeated. "That is certainly one of the twins."

"They didn't say what their business with us was?" Elrohir asked with a good-natured glare at Isorfinduil.

"They said they were friends and were just looking to get together with ye. But I'll tell ye one thing, one of them I have seen before, and he was in the company of Rabo, that mobster."

"Ah, yes," Elrohir said, his features easing. "I was wondering when they'd come along."

"Ye know them then? I told them I didn't recall seeing the likes of ye."

"And thank you for doing so. I don't exactly know them but I know what they're after. Though now that they've taken the bait I feel it's too late for me to get involved."

"What ever are you going on about?" Juda said, the worry gone from her face and her hands on her hips.

"I believe they are largely involved with The Labyrinth – it is their job to recruit new fighters. Or at least to find worthy candidates so that the Lavi Brothers can have them brought in. I was planning to infiltrate them in hopes of gaining information. But they've followed up on me at just the wrong time. Tomorrow Isor goes to meet Kenan. We already have our link to information."

Elladan considered for a moment. "So now we must simply stay out of their way until the The Labyrinth goes down."

"Well it may be more difficult than that," Isorfinduil countered. "This is a highly organized crime ring and I doubt that they will give up so easily on a potential target. Perhaps avoiding them is not the answer here. It will make them suspicious."

"Oh, dear," Juda put in helpfully. She began to wring her hands again. "This just isn't your week, is it?"

"Several weeks, actually," Elrohir murmured distractedly. "What if I go to them and follow through the original plan?"

"What if they jump you on the spot?" Elladan expressed with a shake of his head. "We can't risk losing one of our numbers now."

"I think if I play it like I'm interested but still hesitant, they'll give me at least a couple more days room to think it out. I would guess that they simply hire those who are willing to be on their team. It's most likely the able but unwilling who are abducted to be fighters. So if I'm careful I can give them the pretense of one who desperately needs a job and is starting to consider more underhanded ways of collecting money."

"You always were a good liar."

"Thank you."

* * *

"A change of plans this late always heralds something underhanded," Seon commented dryly from his cot.

The next cell over, Aragorn shook his head. "This whole thing is underhanded."

"Well, tonight will be extra unscrupulous, I'll guarantee that. You watch yourself out there. They've got something planned."

Legolas listened to their talk despondently from across the passageway. He could not bring himself to join in and sat with his back against the wall, allowing the coolness of the wood to soothe the aching wound in his shoulder and back. The injury had been aggravated during his fight the night before but had stopped bleeding some time ago. Thinking about it brought to mind something he'd meant to inquire about.

"Furn," he called, remembering only just in time to use Aragorn's false name, "are you well enough to fight tonight? Are you recovered?"

"Yes," was the immediate response. "A little roughing up won't stop me. But even if I wasn't, what could we do about it?"

Legolas didn't reply. That was something that was becoming all too apparent to him. What could they do against something so large?

There was only one thing that they could do about their situation and that was to not lose hope, as he reminded himself firmly. To lose hope was to let The Labyrinth win. He had been through many worse situations and he would not let this confinement bring him down.

"Of all the scrapes you've gotten us into, I must say this is by far the most interesting," Legolas commented lightly with a hint of a smile.

There was a pause and then Aragorn's voice replied, "I do try to make things exciting. I'm glad you noticed."

"Quite."

The usual sounds of a crowd gathering in the fighting arena had been building over the last few minutes and Legolas noted that it would soon be time for the guards to come. Aragorn seemed restless across the small hall.

"U-'osto, Aragorn," Legolas said comfortingly, hoping that hearing the Elvish tongue would calm the young man's fears some. "Ortheritham sain."

"Henniad," the Ranger replied shortly as a group of guards started down the long hall towards their cells.

Legolas watched silently as his friend was taken through the large wooden doorway and into the arena. The Elf tried to keep his worry for the young man under control but he could not help the thought that both of them must eventually meet their match. They were far from invulnerable and Aragorn was still learning the ways of the Dúnedain. It was only a matter of time until he was paired against someone more skilled than he was. Legolas could only hope that that time was put off until they could escape or The Labyrinth was taken down from the outside.

"That's rather odd," Seon commented and Legolas moved to his doorway so that he could see the brown-haired man across the hall. "That low down lieutenant Sureim wasn't here this time. I wonder what he's up to."

Legolas didn't know what to think about that, so he posed a question that had been bothering him to the kind man. "Who is it that Furnerain will be fighting tonight? A champion swordmaster…is he here?"

A long, empty silence followed his voice and Legolas felt a cold tendril of unease grip his heart. He watched Seon carefully and the middle-aged man's eyes avoided him. "Seon," Legolas said more firmly. "Who is it?"

"If it wasn't a deathmatch tonight it wouldn't matter," Seon murmured and stepped back out of Legolas' line of view. "Our young friend may have a problem."

Legolas realized suddenly that Derral hadn't spoken in quite some time.

* * *

While waiting restlessly in the fighting pit for his mystery opponent to arrive, Aragorn's eyes ran over the inside of his stone surroundings. He noted the sliding stone door from which the Warg had come not long ago and found that there was a nearly identical door on the opposite wall, only the second was twice as large.

He pondered the portal for a moment longer until he realized that the noise of the crowd had grown in the last few seconds. The clang of the metal gate sounded behind him and he turned to face his opponent.

He froze in shock upon seeing Derral standing at the ready with a gargantuan scimitar in his meaty fist. The man's thick black eyebrows had lowered over his dark gaze and his bulking shoulders were tensed. Aragorn stared at him, unable to move, as dread spread into his limbs.

"This is why I don't like to make friends here, kid," the black-bearded man growled, his face a mask of chilling aggression. "I just end up having to kill them."

* * *

Sureim and his men came in by storm. Throwing the door to Legolas' room open, Sureim swung an arm around and shot the Elf in the chest with a dart, motioning for his men to take him quickly.

A dead weight spread instantly through Legolas' arms and legs, making it feel as though his limbs had turned to cement. His mind was blurred with confusion and a knee buckled under him just as several men laid hold of his arms. They dragged him upright again and as soon as he was on his feet, he shoved the men back and stumbled away from them. The door to his room was standing wide open, not six feet away.

Only half a second had passed however, before a wave of darkness rolled over his mind and he staggered against the wall for support. His arms were pinned again and no matter how hard he twisted and pulled, he could not shake their iron grip.

"That's more like it," Sureim commented darkly and he wrenched the Elf's blond head back by the hair to stare into his eyes. "Why don't you behave this nicely on a regular basis?"

* * *

"Derral," Aragorn implored in a soft voice, "Derral, we don't have to do this. We could refuse."

Derral took a step forward, swinging the massive scimitar in flashing arcs before him. "Sorry, kid. They'll kill both of us if we refuse. It's been tried before. This way at least one of us is going to live."

"No," Aragorn's voice raised in inch. "There has to be a way to get through this!"

Derral seemingly ignored him, moving the scimitar's direction so that it flipped behind his back and over his front in a blur of motion. The crowd loved it. Half on their feet, they cried for the bloodshed to begin.

"I'm not going to do this," the Ranger resolved.

"Then you are going to die."

* * *

Legolas had never before in his long life felt so utterly exhausted as when he was shoved into a chair in some empty back room of The Labyrinth. The drug did its job well and the warrior felt that each movement was dreadfully effortful. He could not put up more than a weak resistance when the guards tied his arms behind his back and he wondered distantly why they even thought that was necessary. His head hung low as he blinked and tried to clear his sluggish mind.

Amadeo had been waiting in the room when they entered and watched the Elf with unrestrained hatred and gloating. This is where the games would end and the real fun would begin.

* * *

Aragorn leapt backwards, narrowly avoiding the swing of the scimitar at his middle. The air sang as the massive blade cut through it with breathtaking speed.

Aragorn's own sword had been little help in his desperate effort to survive the last minute or two. It was large and imposing, but similarly heavy and unwieldy. The Ranger was used to a much lighter sword and the one in his hand now, though it was useful for blocking the more simple attacks, proved to be rather cumbersome. Already his arm began to quiver at the strain that had been added to it.

Derral's dark eyes were frighteningly untamed and he wielded his mighty scimitar with ease. The swordmaster had yet to even break a sweat.

Mind racing as he barely deflected a slice aimed for his neck, Aragorn came to the conclusion that something here needed to change or he would not live five minutes. Chest heaving, he decided not to give up on Derral.

"Listen to me," he managed to get out before he had to stop short as Derral's scimitar came within an inch of his head. "There has to be a way for both of us to live through this. But you need to help me!"

"Can't," the other man replied curtly. "Helping each other out will only get us killed sooner."

Aragorn cast around in his head for a solution as he parried a low strike and backed up a step. "Where do these doors in the wall lead? Would we be able to open them ourselves?"

"Small one leads to a dead end – the Warg's cage. Big one you just don't want to open. Even if you could."

Aragorn took this as good news and bad news. The bad news was, there would be no escaping from their currant position, though he had already assumed as much. The good news was, Derral was responding to him.

But now Aragorn was at a loss. What other possible way could they both live through this night?

* * *

Amadeo lost no time in getting down to business.

"_You_ are not going to survive this ordeal, of that I can assure you," he asserted confidently, and watched Legolas for a reaction. "You may survive this particular meeting between the two of us, but you will not see the outside world before you die. For you will die here. Whether it is tomorrow or ten years from now."

"You are quite mistaken," Legolas responded with equal confidence. Through his body had been weakened by the drug, he had lost none of his inner fire. "I will never die."

Amadeo erupted into laughter, catching Legolas by surprise. Forcing his mirth aside, the dark twin took a step forward and caught the Elf's chin in his strong hand and leaned down close.

"You are already dying."

The prince's heart skipped a beat and he strained to keep his gaze steady.

"Your heart weakens with each passing day that you wake up to the dismal interior of your room. It breaks a little bit each time your friend talks of escaping for you know inside that such a thing is far from your reach. Tell me, do you feel fear?"

"No," Legolas ground out, wishing that he was strong enough to pull away from the man's grip.

"You know that's a lie. Do you feel despair? Hopeless longing?"

Legolas didn't respond.

"Perhaps you find a small ray of hope every so often, yes? Your friends will find your location and rescue you? You will overpower the guards and sneak out a back door? So you follow this hope blindly. You follow it until you come to a stop and realize there is a wall before you. A dead end."

The red twin released his grip with a jerk and slowly spread his arms wide.

"Welcome to The Labyrinth."

* * *

"Derral, we need to work together if we're both going to live," Aragorn said again, hoping that this time the man would truly listen.

"We are not both going to live!" The black-bearded warrior bellowed in anger. "Face it, kid! One of us is going to die and it looks like it's gonna be you, so I suggest you shut up and fight!"

That was not quite the response Aragorn was hoping for. Derral was being completely hopeless and Aragorn's situation was becoming drearier by the moment.

A slice of pain caught him off guard and he gasped, gripping his sword arm tightly. A strong blow to his face knocked him back and another sent him to the ground. He fumbled his way backwards as Derral approached with deadly intent.

The man's foot lashed out, attempting to kick Aragorn's sword from his hand but the Ranger held tight to the weapon, grimacing at the pain that accompanied the blow. In sudden fury, Derral cried out and brought his scimitar soaring down towards the young man's wrist.

Jerking his arm, Aragorn drew his wrist out of the blade's drive but now his hand was between the hilt of Derral's scimitar and his own sword.

With a fierce crack, Derral's hilt connected with Aragorn's hand and the Ranger cried out as blinding pain raced up his arm. Rolling haphazardly away from Derral, Aragorn let his sword clatter to the ground and stood up shakily. The pain was nearly unbearable and for several moments he was aware of nothing else.

Glancing reluctantly down at his right hand, Aragorn's fears were proved true. His pointer and middle fingers were flaming red and were curled over slightly. They were stiff and would not move without another onslaught of pain. Flexing the rest of his hand and gritting his teeth against the sharp pain, he found to his dismay that the joint of his thumb was misshapen as well.

Derral was approaching him with a strange look in his eye. There was the steel glint of aggression still but with it flickered something that Aragorn could not place.

The scimitar swung lazily through the air and Derral stopped his approach.

"Let's see how long you last now."

* * *

"My problem with you is that you are unbalancing the probabilities for my gamblers. If there is not a proper symmetry between the fighters' chances of victory, there will be no one willing to bet for the underdog. You see my problem?"

"So get some fighters with real skill," Legolas proposed, adding an amount of scorn to his voice.

Amadeo's look hardened and for a brief moment, his gaze flickered to the six guards standing near the doorway.

Sureim smiled. "You haven't seen enough to be judging the skill of our fighters, Elf. We've been giving it to you easy."

"Why is it then you are worried about evening out the bets? What delays you from matching me against one of your more skilled fighters, if you have not done so already?"

Amadeo stepped close to him again, his face a guise of passionate hatred. Legolas stared back under dark brows, his years of captaining his father's troops showing through. Amadeo's eyes faltered for a fleeting second before he drove his fist into the side of the Elf's face with the force of a sledgehammer.

Legolas' eyes flew shut to control the pain throbbing in his cheek as he brought his head wearily to face Amadeo again. His eyes were bright with contempt.

"You are naught but a bloody coward," he said darkly. "Are you so afraid of me that you had me drugged before you'd even come within ten feet? The power you feel now comes only from the weakness within you."

With a fierce cry, Amadeo grabbed the front of the Elf's blue shirt and dragged him roughly to his feet.

"Who is the one at my mercy?!" he roared into Legolas' face. "You would do well not to test my limits! I fear no man!"

With that, he shoved Legolas into a table that stood nearby and motioned briskly to the guards. Legolas stumbled against the table, fighting to keep his legs strong under him. Hands latched onto him from behind and he suddenly felt himself lifted bodily off the floor and placed firmly face down on the table. He bucked wildly under the weight of the guards holding him down, twisting in a near panic attempt to free himself. But even had he been at full strength and his hands not tied behind him, he would have been hard pressed to shift their combined weight.

Amadeo was breathing heavily next to him and Legolas heard the distinct ring of a knife being drawn out of its scabbard.

"To even out the odds," the twin in red explained simply. His hand touched the newly scabbed wounds on Legolas' shoulder, lightly at first, then he dug his nails down and raked them over the injury. The quick action broke open the wounds for the umpteenth time and Legolas' body tensed from the pain.

Unseen hands stretched out one of his legs and gripped it solidly. For a long moment there was no movement from behind him, nor sound, as though the room had taken in a breath and was waiting anxiously for some doom to take place.

The next moment, sharp, searing agony lit up Legolas' leg as Amadeo's knife sliced deeply into the back of his knee. A cry of pain burst from the Elf's lips and his shoulders arched even as he felt a warm gush of blood pulsing from the laceration and running over his leg. Moments passed in which his hazy mind registered nothing but his fiery new injury, the wounds in his shoulder nearly forgotten.

It took him a moment to realize that the hands had left him but he was too tired to make a move. And on top of that, he knew that any stressful movements would no doubt cause the streaming cut to open further.

A single pair of mighty hands took him by the shirt front again and he allowed himself to be hauled off the table to stand on one weak leg. Amadeo held him upright and nearly laughed in his face.

"I doubt that your exceptional skill will save you this time."

* * *

__

Whooie…yeah, so that I think is my first really cliff-hangerie-type ending! That was a long chapter, too! So you see why I had to cut there, right? :) I hope you all don't come and burn my house down for leaving you there!

Well, I'm all hyped up because a huge batch of thunderstorms just rolled over our house a couple hours ago! It was so exciting! So excuse my exclaimation points, if you will!!

Well guys, I hope life is treating you all well! Drop me a review and make my day even brighter! :)

Reviewer Responses:

Cosmic Castaway – Haha, don't worry about missing it, it made me extra happy to get a random review! I'm so glad you are enjoying it! Thank you!

Deana – Thank you, and there you have Legolas! Though I'm sure I didn't help your situation by leaving you there, did I??

Elenillor – I'm really glad you liked the dialogue! That part is always fun to do for some reason. Thanks so much for the review!

Enigma Jade – You sensed right! There was indeed prophecy. And I agree, I wouldn't want to have those dreams either! You'll have to wait and see how it all works out! (Ohh, the excitement is killing me!) :)

Libby – Haha, no I wouldn't throw the dream in there for a future story, no way! Don't worry, it has to do with this one. I hope you liked this chapter! (See? Blood! Just for you!!)

Niani - Thanks so much for the review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

* * *

K guys, I'm out. Everyone have an awesome day, try not to get struck by lightning – depending on where you live…See you all next post!

Mirfaen


	21. Chapter 21: Feigning Death

__

So so sorry for the wait! **I need your opinions** on something important having to do with the rest of this story, so please read my message after the chapter!

Into the Labyrinth

Author: Mirfaen

Chapter 21: Feigning Death

Aragorn dipped his left hand to the floor and grasped the hilt of his sword, moving into a defensive position and clenching his jaw against the pain in his right hand. He had trained himself from a young age to be just as skilled when the sword was in his left hand as his right and often switched hands in the midst of a battle. But that was his own sword. His own sword was far lighter and more mobile than the massive blade he now held. He reflected that the sword he was using was most likely crafted for the use of both hands together. To use it one-handed he needed the strength of his right arm, and now that at least three of his fingers were broken on that side, he was reduced to his left arm alone. It occurred to Aragorn that if there was ever an appropriate time to break most of your fingers, it was certainly not at this time.

His thoughts halted as Derral finally stepped back in to attack and he was intent for several long minutes with simply bringing his sword up to stop the larger man's blows. His arm ached and hot, salty sweat created a thin sheen on his face.

"There must be a way out of this place," he panted during a brief pause in the attack, maintaining the hope that Derral would cooperate with him.

Derral laughed but his eyes remained cold. "The only way either of us is getting out of here tonight is if we're dead."

A thought suddenly struck Aragorn. It was a desperate thought, but a thought nonetheless.

"Perhaps that is how we can get out of here," he said in a distracted manner as his mind worked through the new possibility.

"By dying?" Derral shook his head as he loped forward and swung back the mighty scimitar. "Not the brightest escape plan I've heard. The heat of combat is driving you mad."

"No." Aragorn backed up rather unsteadily. His eyes were alight as the idea took form in his mind. "We will make it appear as though one of us has been defeated. He'll be taken out as though dead."

Derral's rhythm faltered and Aragorn watched as the concept took hold inside him. The knuckles gripping the heavy blade were white and his eyes had become uncertain. "None know what happens to the dead after they are taken out," he commented. His steady gait resumed and the air beside Aragorn's head whistled as the blade passed by. But Aragorn barely had to duck to avoid the less acurately aimed sweep. "For all we know they burn the bodies. That would be some escape, kid. Good luck with that."

"No," Aragorn repeated with fervor. Metal clanged as his first offensive swing in minutes was blocked. "They would not run the risk of burning all the bodies. The town's patrols would take note of the smoke almost immediately. Even if they do they would have to do it outside and that as well as having the element of surpise gives you a much better chance of escape than in here."

"Listen, you may have something there, but don't get your hopes up too high." Derral leaned back to avoid another of Aragorn's not-so-vicious blows. Then he shook his head as though he could not believe what he was doing. "I'll tell you what. I'm gonna back you up on this and act like I've killed you, but from then on you're on your own. If they catch on and see that you're not dead, I'm gonna have to play like I didn't know and kill you for real."

The Ranger was filled with relief at Derral's support, small as it was. But he sighed and shook his head. "I can't do it."

"So now all of a sudden you're scared?"

"I can't leave Legolas here. There's no way."

"You know kid, all you have to do is leak the location to the town security and they'll finally bust this place. Everyone will get out, including Legolas."

"I can't run the risk of them killing him before help arrives. And I won't have him think that I've died either. I wouldn't do that to him."

"You want _me_ to pretend that I'm dead on the hope that no one will notice? This was your idea, I'm not going to risk my life on your dim hope, kid. We both know that I basically have this fight in the bag."

Aragorn felt frustration begin to rise at the man's lack of optimism. His face hardened and the next swing of his sword was stronger. "You just basically told me that you have no friends here. So why would you want to stay when I'm handing you the opportunity to escape?"

"Stop talking, Alymar is getting suspicious."

Aragorn took a quick glance over Derral's head to see Alymar's eyes narrowed and several fingers playing idly with the small braids of his hair. Vahlia was nearby but was not looking his way and Aragorn turned his attention back to Derral. Something had changed in the man's dark eyes and following up on his hunch, Aragorn saw an opening and lunged with his sword. Derral moved to block it, but it was a slow motion and the tip of Aragorn's blade pierced the warrior's arm. The wound was light, as the Ranger could clearly see at this close range, but Derral howled and grasped his arm tightly, nearly dropping the scimitar.

The crowd hushed for a moment at this new and unforeseen development but soon returned to its loud and clamoring state as Aragorn followed up on his offensive. His muscles were trembling and he was beginning to feel dizzy from fatigue but Derral was playing along now and was subtly allowing Aragorn to move at his own pace, giving the entire arena the impression that his arm injury was far worse than it actually was.

The moment finally came when Derral was off-balanced and Aragorn gave a last swing of his heavy sword, his right hand throbbing with pain, and sent up a silent prayer that he would not wound the man mortally. He felt the blade cut through flesh and Derral staggered backwards, his face going white and his hands grasping wildly for his stomach. The warrior gave Aragorn one last look and then sank to the ground, going completely still.

The Ranger stepped toward him, his breath coming rapidly and saw an ugly looking slice in Derral's midsection. But he also saw a slight movement of the man's mighty chest, a movement so minute that not a soul would recognize it for what it was unless they knew to look for it.

* * *

Finally returned to his cell, Aragorn flopped onto his cot in exhaustion and tried to steady his fluttering heartbeat with deep breathes. Despite the dull buzzing of the dispersing crowd on the other side of the wall, the air around him seemed heavy and silent. He brought his hand up to his face and inspected it at close range, grimacing at what he saw. The three fingers were swollen to almost twice their size and were clearly not in their correct place. The skin near his knuckes had become a deep purplish green. Sighing, he laid the mistreated hand gently down on the blanket beside him and stared at the ceiling.

After a minute or so, the quietness of the hall got to him and he began to wonder why Legolas had not yet spoken. Usually the Elf was concerned about his friend's injuries, no matter how many times that Aragorn insisted he was all right. The Ranger had just taken a breath to call to his friend when he heard movement outside in the hallway. Rising, he walked to his doorway and then froze.

The door to Legolas' cell clanged shut and when the guards moved off down the hallway, Aragorn saw Legolas standing with his back to him and his head lowered. But something was wrong. The Elf stood with his full weight on one foot only and blood covered his other leg from the knee down. With alarm, Aragorn saw that Legolas was slowly sinking toward the floor, his right arm sliding down the wall. Hitting the floor softly on his stomach, the Elf sluggishly moved an arm under him as though he was going to attempt to push himself up, but the attempt never came and he lay completely still.

Aragorn was nearly speechless at what he had just seen and was now staring at. This had come completely unexpected to him and his mind tried dumbly to work through what could have possibly happened.

"Legolas?" The weary Ranger said softly, staring at his friend's inactive body. Blood continued to flow over the Elf's leg and was now trickling onto the floor. In the dim light, Aragorn could make out a deep laceration in the back of his knee.

"Legolas." He said more forcefully, his worry mounting.

Nothing.

Minutes dragged on and soon became over an hour and still Legolas had not risen or responded to Aragorn's callings. Aragorn had finally sat down and was examining his hand, debating whether to try and pop the bones back into place himself when a healer arrived at his room. It was the first male healer that the Ranger had seen in The Labyrinth and the man's hands were deft as he gently felt the bones of Aragorn's right hand. Getting the bones of his three broken fingers back into place was an extremely painful process, but Aragorn had gone through it before and simply gritted his teeth and endured the necessary pain.

After silently wrapping a thick bandage over and around the damaged hand, the healer set a jar of water next to the Ranger and stood up. Once outside, with Aragorn's cell door safely shut once more, the man turned and spoke for the first time, indicating Legolas with a tip of his head.

"Is he out?"

Aragorn nodded. "Do you know what happened? Why did they do that to him?"

The healer ignored him completely, turning the key to the Elf's door and entering cautiously. He closed the door quickly behind him and stepped over to Legolas' head. Squatting down, the man laid a suprisingly gentle hand on the Elf's good shoulder and shook it.

"Elf? You awake?"

"I told you, he's out. Has been for over an hour. Did they drug him?"

This time the healer nodded and began to rumage through a bag that contained his supplies. Aragorn was grateful that finally Legolas would get the treatment he needed.

But the healer was not there to treat him, as Aragorn found out when the man brought out of his bag a long rope and began to move Legolas into a kneeling position, leaning him against the wall.

"What are you doing?!" Aragorn demanded. "He needs help!"

Again, the man across the hall not not respond in the least, proceding to tie the Elf's wrists to his ankles. When he was finished he stood up, brushing dust from his pants. Out in the hall again, the healer looked as though he were going to leave when he stopped and glanced back at Aragorn.

"They don't want him to heal too fast," the man explained quickly and quietly, as though at any moment a guard would come rushing down the hallway to kill him. "They've seen how fast he heals and they want that cut behind his knee to last at least a couple more days. I don't know any more than that."

With that, the man was gone again down the hallway and Aragorn was left shaking his head in disbelief.

* * *

__

_Sorry this is a little short and my deepest apologies for getting this out months too late! Senior year started with a huge bang and I literally have not touched my computer for more than 10 minutes in several months. I hope everyone is doing okay and enjoyed their summer!_

_I would like to ask the opinions of you all. Over these last several months when I would think about how long the wait for this chapter was I got the idea that it would be so nice if I could just write the rest of the story all at once and then be able to post the remaining chapters in rapid succession. The only thing is that it might take me a while to do the rest of the story. So I would like to hear if any of you had an opinion, whether I should continue as I have and post a steady stream of chapters with waits in between, or have a long wait and then be able to post a chapter every week or every couple days until the story is finished. Ideas? This is for you guys, so please let me know your preference!_

_****_

Reviewer Responses:

****

_**Bookworm, .303** – Don't worry, I can't kill them. We already know they live on for later adventures…Even if we didn't know that, I don't think I could kill either one of them! They're just too lovely. (Inside and out, of course!) Thanks for the review!_

_****_

_**ClaMiAl** – WOW, thank you so much for that great review! It was wonderful, the longest one I've gotten! (And I love the long ones!) I'm so glad that you see how dynamic the twins are (Amadeo and Alymar I mean), that they are not just simply "bad guys" but that they are human, and they love just as much as they hate. Let's see…yes, you find out where the larger stone door leads, don't worry. But no, the man in the expensive clothing doesn't pop up again, I just used him to try and make the crowd seem more real, instead of it being just this big, vague blob of noise all the time. I wanted to show what the people of the crowd were thinking. Thanks so much for commenting on the grammer and style! Grammer and spelling is a huge thing with me. And yes, I wanted readers to be reminded that while Aragorn and Legolas are not the Supermen of Middle-earth, Legolas is a Prince from Mirkwood, the Elves of combat, and Aragorn is Numenorian and the future king of Gondor and that they both will be part of the Nine Walkers. About Amadeo saying that Legolas is becoming disheartened, I think it is a little of both, that he'd seen that in his human fighters and was partly guessing, but Legolas is beginning to feel that way in his heart. And don't worry, Aragorn and Legolas do get into major trouble before the others find the place. Don't you worry about that! Well once again, thank you so much for the wonderful review, I hope you find time to give me another one and make my week again! :)_

_****_

_**Cosmic Castaway** – Yeah, thunderstorms are some of my favorite things! Unfortunately, we didn't get a single one all summer after that huge one came through that I told you about. Bummer. Hm yes, very strange how torture is so horrible and yet we love it. I think we can feel that way because we know it's not true, you know? If there was a real person going through anything like that in front of my eyes I would be sickened. But thankfully it's not real, so yay! Lol. Well thank you so much for the review!_

_****_

_**Deana** – That sounds like quite a storm! I love storms, I wish I had been there! Thank you for the review!_

_****_

_**Elenillor** – Thanks so much for those comments about the characterization! That's exactly what I was going for with Aragorn. And yes, I'm also trying to show that while Amadeo and Alymar know nearly nothing about Elves, they're minds are very sharp and they are very cunning. Thanks so much for the review!!_

_****_

_**Libby** – I'm so glad you like that chapter. I'm very sorry that Elladan is being a jerk, I know he is! But it's supposed to be like that and you just keep reading, because he really redeems himself. Right now he's letting his emotions rule him. Thanks for reviewing!_

_****_

_**Milanais Pretensae** – Yes, I do feel very special now!! Thank you so very much for those wonderful things you said! I do not feel like I deserve such praise, but you really helped make my week! Thanks for reviewing!!_

_****_

_**Niani** – You know, hearing that you are falling in love with Isorfinduil makes me so so happy! That is exactly what I wanted to happen, I want readers to fall in love with him! (I already have..) Yes, he will be in many more stories. To tell you the truth, most of the ideas for new stories that I've come up with center around him and I need to remind myself that people are going to go for Legolas more than him in general, just because he's the heartthrob from the movies. I don't know. Maybe I'll be able to work it in somehow. But I can guarantee that he will at least a major character in my other stories! Thank you so very much for the review!  
_

* * *

_Thanks again everyone, have a wonderful day and please drop me a review! Don't forget to let me know your opinion, I need it!_

_Mirfaen_


	22. Chapter 22: The Storm Gathers

Into the Labyrinth

Author: Mirfaen

A/N: The general consensus has been to continue the story as I am, posting as I finish each chapter. I promise to do my best to be as quick in getting them out as possible without failing school or loosing too many brain cells due to over-excursion! Although I'm not sure I have too many to begin with. Anyhow, my thanks goes out to those of you who offered your opinion! It is greatly appreciated. So, unless I hear a sudden overwhelming desire from readers to write the whole story then post much faster, I will post as I write. Thanks again!

* * *

Chapter 22: The Storm Gathers

"You cannot keep doing this, brother," Elrohir stared at the doorway of Cadell's headquarters, the doorway through which Isorfinduil had stormed out of in anger not moments ago.

Elladan moaned and held his head in his hands, resting his elbows on the table. "I can't help it. I can't stop myself, Elrohir. Believe me, I have tried before. But he doesn't help matters, I hope you can see."

"I know. But you must know that he is trying the same as you."

"It doesn't seem that way. Although I'm sure it doesn't seem as though I'm trying either. Please forgive me, Elrohir. I told Elrond that I would not let our friction endanger the mission, but it seems I am coming close to breaking my word."

"But you have not broken it yet. You both need to just push it down long enough for us to get to Legolas and Estel and expose The Labyrinth. After that you two will have plenty of time to offend each other. Perhaps I should just send you into the woods and let you fight it out," he said with a slight smile.

"That's probably what we need," Elladan replied somewhat ruefully. He paused for a moment as three soldiers walked by their table carrying armloads of scabbards. Then he glanced back to his twin and his eyes became concerned. "I fear for him, Elrohir. That comes partially from Jase and The Labyrinth, but mostly I fear for him because of me. There is something inside me that awakens when I become angry and it is becoming harder and harder to suppress. In my moments of rage, I feel as though I am another person. I would never tell him this, but I regret many of the things I've said to him. I know I've hurt him and I wish I could take those things back. I feel a connection with him, though, and maybe that is why I push him away."

Elrohir nodded in agreement to his brother's words. "I think you see his self-confidence and his hardheadedness and you admire him for that but you also dislike those qualities in him and wish you did not admire them. So you provoke him and look for excuses to dislike him."

Elladan's eyes glittered in amusement. "Perhaps that is part of it, oh wise philosopher."

Elrohir shrugged. "Just stating my observations."

"And he provokes me as well. He has his own issues."

"I know."

"He's probably out in the street right now wrestling some innocent bystander."

Elrohir laughed at the thought, clapping his twin lightly on the arm. "Just wait until we find those Lavi brothers. Isor can be our secret weapon; we'll just steer him in the right direction and let him loose. He'll tangle with everything in his path."

"He's like a tornado. Be glad you don't have this problem with him."

"He can be the most loyal of allies as well, though. Can you see that in him?"

"Of course I can. Just look at how he is with Legolas. They would do anything for each other."

"Do you think it is possible for you and he to become like that?"

Elladan sighed in thought and gave a small shrug. "I honestly don't know. If we do it won't be any time soon, unless some huge change occurs. He just rubs me the wrong way. Really badly. I can't stand him. But I kind of like him, too."

Elrohir shook his head. "If he heard any of this, he'd probably either just walk out again or challenge you to a duel. Or insult you."

"Or all of the above. I just hope that both of us can work together for the next few days. I can't do it on my own. I rely on him not being annoying."

"He's only annoying to you, you know, and it's only because he points out your faults. Try to accept it as helpful criticism. Or a joke. Just don't let yourself get so angry at him."

Elladan shook his head, his black hair rustling on his shoulders. "It's not that easy when it comes down to it. I honestly can't stop myself sometimes. My emotions take over and he's always the target."

Elrohir didn't respond right away but instead glanced out a window on the far side of the room and saw that the sun was leaning toward the horizon. The afternoon was waning. "Hopefully he's gone straight back to the Stone Troll and is waiting for us. We should not have let him leave. If he doesn't make it to the Sleeping Demon tonight to meet with Kenan, it might be a long while before we find Aragorn and Legolas."

* * *

Isorfinduil's heartbeat steadily increased as he walked down a side street of Rahma. He passed other travelers here and there along with the occasional vendor but for the most part the street he was on did not maintain the active bustle of the town's main road. His frustration at Elladan had passed long ago. He started back to the Stone Troll immediately after exiting the guards' house to wait for the twins and now began to doubt the wisdom of his decision.

Seeing an alley opening suddenly on his right he darted into it and sprinted down its length, coming out onto an even less traveled road. Searching around himself quickly, he saw several loose boards on the side of a house behind him. Grasping one and jiggling it to be sure it would hold him, he climbed up the side of the house and crossed the rooftop with silent feet, crouching down low on the other side and overlooking the road that he had previously been traveling on.

There. A man came into view, his head craned as he searched the road before him, pushing people out of his way as his pace quickened.

Isorfinduil suppressed the urge to roll his eyes but instead shook his head slowly. These people just did not give up. Backing away from the edge, he crossed the roof but stopped short of climbing down the other side. Was that man the only one on his trail? There had been at least two or three last time, he was sure. How could he be certain that there were not more men waiting for him on this street as well? He stood still, considering his options.

Stepping quickly back over to the edge of the roof, he looked for his pursuer and saw him several buildings ahead, his head moving this way and that as he searched down each side-alley. The pursuer then turned around and started to come back and Isorfinduil dropped to his stomach, laying flat on the cool tiles of the house. A second man appeared in the street and met the first when they were directly below him.

"…I had him in my sight the whole time, then someone passed in front of me and he was gone. I swear, we had him. I don't know what happened."

"Well did he know he was being followed?"

"I don't know!"

"Well it would explain why he just disappeared. I can't believe I let you be the tracker."

"Shut up, you would have lost him too."

"We haven't lost him yet."

"Well we don't know where he is, do we?"

"Someone else may have seen him. Maybe they're on his trail now, we should go to Charlie's checkpoint and find out."

"No! If he knew he was being followed, he may have just hidden himself somewhere around here and is waiting for us to leave. I'm not going to let him just walk out of here."

The second man sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck and glancing around at the citizens passing them by. He raised his hands in defeat and frustration. "Whatever. We have no way of knowing where he is, so we might as well stay here and keep watch for him. Even if he left, he may double back."

The tracker didn't respond but stood watch at the corner of the house Isorfinduil was on top of. The second man moved into position several buildings down the road.

Isorfinduil rolled onto his back and mentally groaned. There was no way out of this situation except to wait them out and hope they did not think to check the roof. The houses on either side of Isorfinduil were too far away for him to jump. Perhaps he could have made it but the landing would be rough and they would surely catch sight of him. Considering the possibility of more men patrolling the adjacent street, climbing down the other side of the house was a risk that he was not yet willing to take, so he prepared himself to wait on this roof until the men either left or discovered him.

Elladan was going to rip him apart if he ever got back to the Stone Troll.

* * *

"He better be in trouble, otherwise I'm going to kill him when he gets back."

"Either way it appears to be a lose-lose situation for him."

"Should we wait for him?"

"No," Elrohir said quickly, already walking toward the stairs. "You know he's smarter than to take a detour on his way back."

"What if he's just letting his anger dissipate? You know how he always wants to be alone when he's like that."

"No. It doesn't feel right to me. And I know it doesn't feel right to you either."

"It doesn't. Who should go?"

Elrohir gave his twin a pointed look. "Who do you think should go?"

"You."

"I will come back with him or not at all."

"I would prefer the former. But if you can't find him you must come back. He may yet return on his own. Take care, Elrohir. You and I must also be very wary now."

* * *

A bizarre feeling of discontent was moving in over the town. Its effects moved the citizens of Rahma, though they were not yet aware of the change. Two traders involved in conversation suddenly paused as though they had been given bad news. Confused at their own actions, one laughed half-heartedly. The other looked over his friend's shoulder at the Misty Mountains as though their formidable shapes would offer some explanation. A woman on her way to buy pork strips for the following day's meal slowed her hurried walk and frowned. She was strangely tired and ill at ease. Seeing the meat pantry just ahead, she quickened her pace again, eager to get back home to her husband. Three small children playing in the road in the warmth of the waning sunlight abruptly found each other to be poor playmates and after a superfluous squabble, scampered inside to astound their mothers with their early retirement.

Time wore on for the three Elves in Rahma. Isorfinduil laid silent on his rooftop, idly noting the strange frothy clouds over his head and leaning to his side from time to time to watch for any movement from his guards. Elrohir's piercing gaze swept down the main street, taking in every turning head, every motioning arm. He passed alleyways slowly and though he looked down them with an air of carelessness, he drank in the sight with a single glance. Elladan sat on the edge of Isorfinduil's bed and stared at the blank wall opposite him, his mind running with a million thoughts of Elrohir and Isorfinduil, of Legolas and his foster brother Aragorn. Every time a dark possibility seeped into his head he forced himself to try and dismiss it. Worrying did not help his friends. Only action would help and right now the only thing he could do was wait.

But the waiting gave birth to new opportunities for doubts and groundless anxiety to lodge in his heart. He felt he was losing control, as though it was another form of him that sat on Isorfinduil's bed and struggled with darkness while the real Elladan stood and watched helplessly from the doorway.

On the opposite side of town, Aragorn hugged his arms over his chest and listened to the sounds of two men quite literally tearing each other apart in the chamber outside his room. He shivered as the mob in the stands hooted and cheered.

Legolas phased into consciousness with dulled senses, not quite aware where he was or why he was there. The only thing he was aware of was a powerful sensation of brooding gloom. There was something much larger than himself stirring with malice just beyond the reaches of his mind. It was with this predominant thought that he opened his glazed eyes and was made aware of his injurious position.

* * *

Elrohir stopped short and backtracked several feet to look down a dusky side alley that he had just passed. There was nothing there except large wooden crates and stray trash. He wondered if his eyes might have been playing tricks on him because he thought he'd seen a figure dash long the street that was parallel to his own. As he pondered the credibility of this thought, however, three men raced by.

The searching Elf needed no more convincing and sprinted down the main road, pumping his legs as fast as they would carry him. He weaved between clusters of people who stared after him with intrigued expressions and dodged carts full of fruit and bread. He glanced down each alley that he passed, hoping to catch sight of the fleeing figure. A slight breeze picked up, blowing the dust of the road into his face, and he raised a forearm to block his eyes as he ran.

In several seconds he had caught up and was running parallel to the figure. His head snapped back and forth in order to get a better look at the person while looking where he was going. He saw a long muddy jacket that was flapping at the person's legs as they ran and golden hair that was partially covered by a worn, blue piece of cloth. The instant he made the recognition, however, the runner took a swift turn down another road.

_No!_ Elrohir thought. He was too far away to call out. Isorfinduil had better remember where he was going and not get turned around in these back streets. He changed direction himself and found that keeping his friend in sight while keeping himself out of sight proved to be a difficult task. Minutes of hard running passed and the now unfamiliar buildings around him took on an intense glow from the sun that was edging toward the horizon.

He heard a chorus of shouts somewhere nearby and moved down another vacant street to follow the noise. Blocks ahead of him he saw a large warehouse and he quickly raced around it. A group of men - now more than just three – had the runner up against the wall where two buildings met and were laying into him with their fists.

Charging into the fray, Elrohir grabbed two men by their shirts and gave them a powerful yank backwards. They tumbled back out of view and he took another man in both hands, slamming him into the wall and shoving him aside. The men were slow to recover from their shock at his appearance and he took advantage of it, wading through the bunch and landing blows where he could.

A golden-haired form lay on the ground, his arms covering his head protectively. The men seemed to retreat slightly, giving Elrohir room and he knelt down, resting a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Isor," he whispered, turning the Elf over with his hand.

He was met with the face of a strange human. He snapped his hand back as though he'd been burned and jumped to his feet. The human rose as well, unhurt, with a slight smile as he glanced at the men over Elrohir's shoulder.

"So that's his name, eh?"

Elrohir spun to face Rabonu, Lanin, and the other men from the bar. His stomach flip-flopped. Half a dozen hearty men stood behind them.

"Never thought you'd show up, Elro," Rabo said with a sarcastic grin.

"What are you doing?" Elrohir replied suspicously, his eyes shifting over the men that barred his escape.

"We're doing several things. You see," Rabo stepped forward with a thoughtful expression. "You see, you made a good impression on us at the bar. A very good impression. We're in the market for new recruits as I'm sure you have the intelligence to figure out. But then we found out that you were traveling companions with this 'Isor' guy and our employers have him first on the list of people to meet, you could say."

Elrohir had the urge to step back when Rabo came close but he realized he would only corner himself farther if he did so. He forced himself to stand stoically as the bearded man began to circle him.

"I want you working for us, doing what we do. But since our employers want your friend captured to be a fighter, I realized you might not be willing to work for us anymore. So we came to convice you."

* * *

Isorfinduil took the stairs of the Stone Troll two at a time and knocked rapidly at their door. Mid-knock, the door flung open from the inside and Elladan stared at him for a moment, then glanced down the stairs behind him.

"Where's Elrohir?" Elladan demanded.

"What? What do you mean, I left you two together," Isorfinduil replied with irritation. "Can I come in please?"

"Where the heck were you? He left long ago to look for you!" Elladan pulled Isorfinduil through the doorway. "Did you meet up with him?"

"No." Isorfinduil moved toward his bed but did not sit. "I was a little preoccupied."

"Why do you always just leave like that? Everytime you do that something happens. Now I'm going to have to go looking for him."

"Why don't you give him the benefit of the doubt and let him come back himself. He's smart enough to return here when he can't find me."

"You have to stop thinking so simply, Isorfinduil! There are so many things that could be happening out in the town right now. We don't know who might have caught on about what we're really doing here. Rabo could have decided that he doesn't want to wait for Elrohir's answer anymore."

"Try to have just a little optimism, Elladan," Isorfinduil said disdainfully.

"I'm being realistic, Isorfinduil, and so should you. You cannot always assume that everything will work out on its own."

"I'm not assuming anything like that! If you recall, I'm the one taking most of the action around here."

Elladan turned with a bitter remark on his lips but when he looked at Isorfinduil's resolute face, the retort faded away. His own face relaxed and he sighed discontentedly, glancing away. A look of confusion flitted briefly over Isorfinduil's features. Then the younger Elf shook his head and lay down on his bed, spreading his arms over his head and staring at the ceiling. He grabbed the scarf from his head and tossed it aside.

"How long ago did he leave, exactly?" he asked, running his fingertips over the bedspread absent-mindedly.

Elladan glanced out the window at the red sun and moved over to light a candle on the small table by the door. "I'm not sure. An hour? Half hour? It's hard to say really."

"You weren't watching the time?"

"I was worried!"

"…about what?"

"Never mind."

Isorfinduil snorted and tilted his head sideways to look at Elladan's profile. The older Elf's brows were furrowed and his face was tight as he looked down on the road outside. He realized that Elladan had been worried for him. Automatically, his defenses seized up and words came from his mouth before he knew he was speaking.

"I certainly hope you weren't worried about me." He immediately swore at himself in his head and closed his eyes for a quick moment.

"I was worried about you ruining the mission!" Elladan said quickly and defensively. "You can't handle this job! You are so headstrong that you can't see what's going on around you!"

"Elladan I'm sorry, I did not mean to say that."

"Words don't come to mind unless they are meant, and you clearly are only thinking about how amazingly independent you are."

"That's not true! I said it without thinking."

"We have to work as a team if this is ever going to work out in a good way. You can't leave us whenever you feel like being alone, you can't go off and do things without consulting us, and you can't sit in a corner, come up with your own plan and expect us to go along with it."

Isorfinduil had sat up on the bed and was glaring furiously at Elladan. "What about you? You hardly ever give my ideas a second thought! Unless you come up with the plan yourself you think it's not good enough. If you welcomed my thoughts perhaps I'd share them with you more often."

Elladan eyes were glimmering. He shook his head scornfully, crossed to his bed and began to strap on his weapons.

"I don't have time for this. I'm going out to find my brother."

Isorfinduil snapped and he jumped to his feet, facing Elladan across the bed with seething anger. "You bloody hypocrite, stop alienating me! Don't tell me to be a team player and then cast me aside!"

Elladan, who had just picked up his sword, turned and pointed at the younger Elf across the bed with the tip of his blade. "Watch what you say. I have a very low tolerance for you right now so I suggest you shut your mouth and let me go."

Isorfinduil hit the flat of the blade with his forearm, knocking it out of the way. "You can threaten me all you want but I'm not going to let you walk away from this one. You are a hypocrite, and you are more bullheaded than I am. Do you know why? Because I can admit it and you can't! You can't even say the words!"

"You need to stop talking." Elladan turned his back and tightened his weapons belt around his waist. His face was burning with heat and anger and he felt that uncontrollable fury rapidly taking him over. He needed to get out of that room. "Just stop talking and we'll figure this out later."

"You don't care about me in the least. You didn't even ask why I took so long to return. I was trapped on a rooftop, being staked out by a bunch of hit men. Does that matter to you at all? Or do you just care about yourself still?"

"For Valar's sake, shut up!"

"Admit it, Elladan. If anything happened to me, you would hardly notice. Since day one you've only cared about yourself and your own best interests. Theanil was nearly crippled for life because of you on the day we met! Admit that you're a hypocrite. Admit something!"

Elladan turned to stare at Isorfinduil across the bed again and his face was a mask of horrible rage. "Learn when to stop, Edhelneth, or it's going to cost you! Do you not know that you are a disgrace because of your words?! Don't talk with such disrespect and count yourself worthy to be one of the firstborns! You are an embarassment!"

Isorfinduil's brows lowered and his eyes flashed. "You are unworthy of the title, Son of Elrond! You and your bloody family are only half-Elf! So do not tell me I am a disgrace, because it is your heritage that has tainted the blood of the firstborns with the race of humans!"

Isorfinduil expected those grey eyes to boil like the clouds of a storm and for their owner to step toward him and spit out cutting words. What happened next, however, took the woodlander completely by surprise. Elladan leapt over the bed in a flash and punched him full in the face. His head snapped to one side. Staggering backward, he hit the nightstand and toppled to the floor. Hot wax from the candle splashed over his chest and neck, burning the skin through his thin shirt. Almost before Isorfinduil hit the floor, Elladan was on top of him, gripping his shirt in one hand to keep him down and slugging him madly with the other.

"Don't you dare dishonor my family and my ancestors!" Elladan screamed at him as he went at it, his black hair flying wildly. His features were twisted in raving passion.

Elladan hauled a shaken Isorfinduil to his feet and ran him back into the wall, then snatched the fallen nightstand up by its legs and brought it down towards the other Elf with all his strength. Isorfinduil flinched to one side and the wood hit him over the shoulder, splintering into several pieces and clattering to the floor. Feeling the front of his shirt twisted in an iron grip once again, Isorfinduil looked up into Elladan's eyes, terrified of how far the older Elf would go in his rage. Startled, Isorfinduil found that there was something bizarre in those gray eyes that did not fit a Son of Elrond. No matter how angry Elladan had gotten in the past it had never gone this far and no matter how heated the arguments got between them Isorfinduil had always felt strangely safe with him. Whatever emotions had gotten a hold of Elladan, they were not from his own heart. That much was clear.

A fist slammed into his cheek and the back of his head hit the wall. Sliding to the ground, the pained Elf saw the door just behind Elladan and made a break for it, scooting around the older Elf's feet and grasping wildly at the doorknob. He stumbled to his feet as he passed through, slamming the door behind him and racing down the stairs three at a time. In seconds he was out in the road and heard no noise of pursuit behind him. He was breathing hard and adrenaline pumped madly through him but he did not slow his breakneck speed.

The young Elf did not allow himself to dwell on what just happened to him. There was no time to think. The sun was already hitting the horizon and sliding under and dusk was settling in. Kenan would be waiting even now for him at the Sleeping Demon and Isorfinduil had an hour's walk to get there. If he sprinted the entire way he might be able to cut the time at least in half but that might not be enough.

His head throbbed from the abuse and he felt slightly dizzy. A dark arcane force pressed in on him seemingly from the very air and when he tried to place its source a deep rumbling sound rolled over him. Not sure at first whether it was simply a figment of his imagination, he glanced around and realized the street was completely deserted. Looking up, he found the Misty Mountains to be a dark red in the setting sun and just above them, massive clouds the color of coal twisted slowly in a circling motion. He was running straight into the storm.

* * *

_Happy Thanksgiving, all! Well, I have a lot to be thankful for (as cheesy as that sounds) despite a current sinus infection and a work schedule of 10 hours per day every day this weekend! So much for vacation. I even have to work tonight, on Thanksgiving! Well I'm thankful that I have a job so that I can save up for a car and college! :) I hope everyone is doing well and is not getting too stressed out by school or the impending holidays or whatever is happening in your own lives. My sister just came home from college so I had to move out of her room back into mine…and we had to give our cat away. (Long story). My life should hopefully begin to calm down because I was in the school play and it just ended. The Fiddler on the Roof, has anyone heard of it? It's a great musical. I can't stop singing "Sunrise, sunset…sunrise, sunset…swiftly fly the years….one season following another, laden with happiness and tears…" I was just a villager because I don't have much of a solo voice but it was a lot of fun. Well that's the tip of the iceberg of my current life, but I'll stop rambling and get on to the reviews!_

_**Deana **– Haha, I'm glad you're a nut! Believe me, I am too in my own way. Boy I wish I could just sit down one Saturday and write out the entire story! That would sure make my life a lot easier. Unfortunately Saturdays for me are as busy as weekdays! But I'm going to try my hardest to be quick with the posts! Thank you so much for the review and your opinion!_

_**Elenillor **– Aha, see, you clearly have far more brain cells than I. I originally planned to have the entire thing written out beforehand as well, but I think in my excitement I just had to start putting them up to see what everyone thought. But it's so long ago now I can hardly remember…lol, isn't that sad? Anyway thank you for the review and the lovely compliment! Yes, I'm a senior in high school. I still can hardly believe that it's my last year in public schools. It's a beautiful thought! :)_

_**Kel **– I guess it would be best to just keep plugging ahead, huh? Thanks for your opinion on the matter!_

_**Mymiriel **– I'm so glad you were cheered up! I hope this one cheered you up too. And thank you for letting me know what you thought about the posting question!_

_**Niani **– Thanks for the great review! You're a twin? That's awesome, are you two identical? I agree, I'm a big fan of Elladan and Elrohir and I wish they were in the movies. Even a glimpse would have been nice. And I also agree on the romance bit. I think it is overdone in many instances and takes away from what Tolkien originally laid out for his characters. I'm so so glad you like Isy (and of course you may call him that)! Like I said I have to make myself take the focus off him at some points and go back to Aragorn and Legolas! I don't know if it is the same way with you but I think what appeals to me about him is his firey attitude. I don't know, but I always find myself stressing that about him. Well thanks again and hope to hear from you this time around as well!_

_**Rose **– Thank you so much for reviewing! I absolutely love it when new reviewers come out of the woodwork. Have no fear, the remaining horses are completely safe! I have to tell you, it is a struggle to keep all the characters' personalities going at their own rates, it really is. So I was really glad to hear that you thought it was okay. And yes, I tried to show through Seon that the fighters themselves are not an evil lot. They've had no choice in the matter. Don't worry, he's safe too! Thanks so much for the review and I hope to hear from you again!_

_

* * *

_

_Thanks again everyone and have a wonderful Thanksgiving! Happy Holidays!_

_Mirfaen _


	23. Chapter 23: The Storm Breaks

Into the Labyrinth

Author: Mirfaen

**Chapter 23: The Storm Breaks**

His joints ached all through his body and he could not tell whether it was a result of the uncomfortable position he had been tied in or a strange side effect of the drug. He wiggled his fingers. They were tingling painfully and his wrists and arm muscles were burning from the strain of the rope. His vision seemed unnaturally dim and stabs of pain shot through his head from temple to temple. Knowing that his hands would soon go completely numb, he began to feel around behind him for any knots that he might be able to loosen. His fingers ran over and under his own ankles and he found a knot in-between them. But he could only brush it with the very tips of his fingers; his hands bumped together if he tried to untie it from the top and he could not stretch far enough to reach under.

Unnaturally tired, he let his head rest on the wall next to him and his eyes fell to the floor where he noticed his own blood was smeared. He was too weary to feel any strong emotion at the sight and closed his eyes slowly. He needed to move. He wanted to get away from the barred doorway so that he could not be seen from the hallway. It crossed his mind vaguely that Aragorn would want to know he was awake. But he did not want to see or talk to Aragorn and so he did not make a sound. He felt humiliated at his own helplessness and although he knew the young man had most likely already seen him like this, he did not want his situation to be acknowledged between them.

He looked over to his metal bed. It was not that far away but he knew he was too weak to make it. He would have to walk on his knees with his hands tied to his ankles and even if the very thought of that simple prospect was not disgraceful enough, he felt as though were he to even push away from the wall he would topple onto his face. One corner of his mouth flitted upward ever so briefly in a smile at the thought of himself floundering on the floor face down. That would not be entirely impressive. Reviewing his options and surprising himself at his mind's ability to do so, he decided firmly to remain exactly where he was, ignoring the fact that it was indeed his only choice.

His mind began to wander and he let it, not quite wishing to confront his rapidly declining plight. He wondered what Isorfinduil and the twins might be doing at that very moment and was instantly ill at ease. They were not well. A strange force of darkness again pressed him, indistinct to his senses yet steady and growing. The connection between he and the life of the natural world seemed to be fairly tremoring at the dark invasion.

A sharp noise made him snap out of his shaded contemplation with a start and he thought he heard the echoing music of a man laughing. No, not a man. It was Alymar. He did not try to hear what was being said. His head ached too much and he did not care to listen. The corrupt twin's purposeful footfalls came down the hallway and he knew already that he would be paid a visit. Keys jangled at someone's hip and there was motion across the hall. Legolas looked up and met Aragorn's eyes, who was wearing a mixed expression of shock, pain, and anger. Noticing the thick bandages on the young man's right hand, the Elf cocked his head slightly in confusion. When did that happen? How long had he been unconscious? The silvery voice reached his ears again and he looked away from Aragorn.

"I would invite you in but I'd like this to be more of a private meeting, you see," it said.

"Quite understandable," replied an unfamiliar voice with a hint of a smile. "I'll be at the end of the hall as usual."

"Good, good. Yes, I'll take those." Keys jangled again and passed between hands.

Legolas let out a breath and with it the name of the man coming to see him, so softly that it could have been a pronunciation of his mind rather than his mouth.

"I see you know my voice," Alymar said, appearing at his doorway and fiddling with the key and lock.

"I would know your voice anywhere, Alymar. At any time," Legolas responded almost carelessly.

"I feel honored to be held in such high esteem by a person such as yourself," the man replied, turning the key as it fell into the lock.

"Low esteem, if at all."

Alymar laughed, looking at Legolas for the first time as he opened the door wide. His eyes shone like pieces of onyx expertly cut to catch the light. He spread an arm, indicating the length of the hallway.

"My spirited friend, you are free to leave."

There was a moment of silence and then Alymar laughed musically again, entering Legolas' room and closing the door behind him. He sat crosslegged in front of the Elf.

"In that case, let us have a chat."

Legolas snorted.

"Come now, you do not want to talk? I do not see any other pressing matters for you to attend to. If there are things that you simply cannot ignore, please feel free to go about them as we talk."

"What do you want?"

"Legolas, do not make yourself look foolish. I have told you twice now."

"What would possibly possess me to pass words with you?"

"Whatever is possessing you to do so now."

"Tell me what you want to know and I will decide whether or not to tell you, though I will most likely not."

"I'm not here to interrogate you. I simply want to speak with you. You interest me."

"Like a wolf is interested in a cornered deer?"

"Come, you think I do not like you?" Alymar replied with a chuckle. He was speaking as though they were two friends enjoying the warmth of a fire and catching up on lost years. "You are a creature of great mystery."

"So are you." Legolas said, partly surprising himself by voicing his thoughts.

Alymar became serious, studying Legolas as though trying to figure out something that the Elf knew and he did not. His arms were crossed and he vaguely reminded Legolas of the genies of children's stories, his stern features and the sharp line of his beard combined with the shiny green fabric of his clothes and his long braided hair giving him an unearthly bearing.

"That is a very interesting thing for you to say and we must go back to that point. But for now I would like to know something." The man leaned back against the wall and rubbed his chin with a hand. "When I think of everything you have gone through so far I can only admire your endurance. Not only physically but emotionally as well. And when I look at your eyes it is clear to me that you have been through much pain in the past. What is it, I wonder, that stops you from simply giving up? Why do you continue living out your eternal years if they bring you only turmoil?"

"I thought this was not an interrogation."

"It isn't."

"Are you not simply using pretty words to ask what is dear to me? You'll have to excuse me," he said disdainfully, "but you're the last person I would tell."

"It may sound as though I am jumping to conclusions my dear Elf, but I do believe I know you better than that. What is truly dear to you is far beyond my reach. In a way I see that you are as well. But only in that one, very small way." Alymar smiled, apparently very pleased with himself. "I am sure that your friend is very dear to you. And that if I were to kill him it would pierce your heart mightily. But your core is strong and is made of something that humans cannot possibly hope to understand. Am I right?"

Again Legolas surprised himself. "Yes."

"I wonder then, if perhaps you share a connection with other kinds that are not human. Other races that run deeper than human understanding. Dwarves? You dislike each other yes, but that does not mean you don't share a connection." Alymar looked deep into his eyes as he posed his next question. "Orcs? Creatures that originated from Elves must certainly have some bond with them beyond human comprehension. More often than not bitter enemies hate all the more passionately because they understand each other. Orcs despise your kind because they see what they had the opportunity to be, what they once were. But they will never be noble, they will never be beautiful as you are. They can only taste the clean beauty enough to hate you for having it, for being it."

Legolas did not know how Alymar expected him to respond to that and his head had again become painfully foggy so he remained silent. The laceration along the back of his knee was throbbing with dull pain.

"It would take virtually nothing to get an Orc to kill an Elf, yes? Just opportunity. Does that work the same for an Elf to kill an Orc?" After seeing that Legolas would not respond again, he continued. "I am curious as to how they match up in physical combat. Would one Elf and one Orc be evenly matched? Would that Orc be too much for one Elf?"

Legolas felt his pride flare in indignation. "Not nearly."

Alymar smiled slowly. "My, the pride of an Elf is to be reckoned with. However, I have confidence that an Elf standing alone and weaponless would die at the hands of, say, five armed and bloodthirsty Orcs."

"Then your confidence is ill-placed."

Alymar laughed and stood up abruptly. "I'll just have to try it sometime so we can find out for sure how many Orcs it takes to kill an Elf."

The man looked ready to leave but he paused to squat in front of Legolas.

"It is a pity that we did not meet in another world, under different circumstances. I think that we would have been good friends, Legolas."

Legolas' eyes burned with passion as he glared back at his captor. "Never in ten thousand lifetimes would I entertain the thought of being friends with you," he ground out. "No matter what world I found myself on. You disgust me."

Legolas' neck was suddenly caught in a strong grip just below his ear in one of Alymar's hands. A thumb pushed up painfully under his chin, forcing his head up slightly and fingers dug into the back of his neck as Alymar brought his face close. The man's countenance was tight and his eyes shone with a deadly light.

"Do not think for a second that because I respect you I would not drive a sword into your chest if I felt the desire. You are alive because you make us money, not because I like you. Be glad that I have not decided to do worse things to you than making you fight in the arena. And keep in mind that I still could do those things if you do not show a return of respect."

With that, Alymar patted the side of the Elf's head just a little too hard to be friendly, stood briskly, and left the cell door locked behind him.

Isorfinduil could hardly believe his fate. Being attacked by Elladan had left him aching and his ears ringing, and as he was late to meet with Kenan at the Sleeping Demon he had been sprinting at full speed for nearly half an hour. And up ahead, the storm of the century was stewing inside the Misty Mountains, gathering power until the mountains could no longer keep it in check and it spilled into the valley and the little town of Rahma. Thunder rolled lazily through the sky with an energy that he could feel in the ground under his feet. The sun had set and the deserted roads were dark.

The Sleeping Demon finally came into view ahead and he slowed his run, hugging the buildings at the side of the road. He could not see anyone out front but he was not surprised. If Kenan was still there he would most likely be within the trees to the side of the building. Isorfinduil slipped into the woods, trying unsuccessfully to regulate his racing heart and panting breath. His legs felt slightly weakened from the long and rigorous run.

The trees were silent around him but the air was heavy. Coming to a stop ten yards from the Sleeping Demon's wall, he turned his head to search the branches and tried not to think about what might happen if Kenan had not waited for him. He could have missed the one chance to learn where The Labyrinth was.

There was a rustling nearby and suddenly a hand grabbed his shirt.

"My God, where have you been!" Kenan's voice whispered harshly. "They know I'm out here, I know they do."

"Then make this fast so you can get back," Isorfinduil answered, trying to settle his nerves down as well as the young man's. "Where is it? When can we strike?"

"Don't you understand? They'll kill me the second I step foot inside. Not only that, they're going to torture me before hand to find out what I was doing!" His voice was growing frantic. "I can't go back, not now. But if I don't go back they'll get suspicious about Rovion."

"Calm down, this isn't going to help anyone. Tell me where The Labyrinth is and then I'll help you think this through."

"Why did I ever agree to do this?"

Isorfinduil grabbed the front of the young man's shirt in both hands. "Listen to me! You can save the lives of every fighter in the Labyrinth if you just calm down and tell me what I need to know so I can give the information to Cadell! Don't blow this one chance by getting scared now!"

Isorfinduil felt a shaky sigh go through Kenan's body. Thunder rumbled again, louder this time. Isorfinduil looked up at the sky. It was beginning to cloud over. During the brief moment that his head was upturned, there was a very soft thunking sound. As he looked down at Kenan's face again, the young man's eyes flew open wide and he lurched forward. The sharpened tip of an arrowhead burst through the front of his neck, and blood sprayed over the Elf's face.

Isorfinduil gasped in a breath and at the same time arms descended over his head, breaking his hold on Kenan's shirt and tightening around his chest with frightening strength. As he was dragged roughly backward, Kenan tipped forward and landed with a flop on the ground, unmoving, the arrow standing straight up from out of his neck. Isorfinduil yelled in rage, struggling with all his might against the man behind him. Forms had materialized from the surrounding trees and now stood in a rough circle around him, clearly ready to subdue him should the man lose his grip.

A man that seemed to be in charge stepped forward and motioned farther back into the woods as his eyes sized up the struggling Elf. "Quickly Vin, get him back deeper into the trees."

The man called Vin tried to walk him forward, but Isorfinduil dug his heels into the earth, refusing to move. The harder the man pushed, the harder Isorfinduil leaned back. He was going to be as much of a problem as possible.

"A little help," Vin grunted.

Two men came towards the pair and Isorfinduil watched them closely. The instant they came within range he leaned back and slammed his foot into one man's chin, sending the guard's head snapping backward.

"Thanks," Vin said and stepped forward before Isorfinduil could get his leg down to plant it again. Thrown off balance, Isorfinduil stumbled forward but the iron arms around him only tightened and held him upward.

When they were well away from the road and deep into the forest, the party came to a halt near a tall, thick tree and for a moment stood in uneasy silence. Isorfinduil had ceased fighting against his captor, seeing that he could not break away and that by struggling he was only sapping his own strength.

The lead man began to pace slowly in front of Isorfinduil with a hand rubbing his chin, watching him as though he were a wolf considering the best possible way to overcome a porcupine. The Elf's piercing eyes followed his every move with lowered brows, daring him to come within range.

Noticing that the men were beginning to steal nervous glances at each other, the lead man stopped his pacing and let out a short laugh. He walked towards Isorfinduil confidently. Isorfinduil tried to lean back so that he could kick the man as he had done the other, but Vin anticipated his move and held him rigidly upright.

"Don't worry boys," the lead man said lightly, looking Isorfinduil up and down mockingly. "If looks could kill we'd be in trouble, but I don't think there's anything too special about him. He just gives good glares."

The men laughed nervously, and Isorfinduil could detect their confidence returning. Using their moment of ease, he jabbed his left elbow into Vin's side and yanked his right arm upward, freeing it. As the man grunted slightly, he sent his right elbow crashing into his face. The grip around his chest loosened and he broke free of it, his mind racing for a possible route of escape even as the sound of over a dozen swords being drawn reached his ears.

A flash of lightning illuminated the half circle of blades barring his flight and Isorfinduil spun to find Vin straightening. He punched the man powerfully in the face, hoping to get to the large tree behind him. Vin was unhindered by the blow and stepped toward him threateningly. Isorfinduil danced back and was reaching for the white knives strapped to his back when a razor sharp blade tip dug into the back of his neck, stilling his movements. Isorfinduil heard the voice of the lead man standing behind him.

"You move a muscle, Elf, and I'll drive this blade through your neck."

Isorfinduil's arms were up and his hands were inches away from his knife handles. His fingertips tingled with the closeness but the tip of the man's sword was already drawing blood on the back of his neck. The man seemed to sense his desire and pushed the blade farther, causing Isorfinduil to stifle a cry.

Isorfinduil lifted his hands away from the handles.

"Don't move!"

He froze. There was movement all around him as the guards repositioned themselves in a circle and two men came forward to work on the leather straps on his chest. Isorfinduil forced himself to stay still as he felt their hands running over him, finding the buckle on his scabbard and removing its comforting presence from his back.

Rain began to sprinkle down on his shoulders and he glanced upward as thunder cracked high above the trees. There was a branch above his head, perhaps within his reach if he jumped. Coming to a split-second decision, Isorfinduil jerked away from the blade tip and leapt upward. The lead man called out orders below him as his hands closed on the thick branch and he pulled himself up as quickly as he could manage.

Just as he gained his balance, being still slightly dizzy from Elladan's blows, a rope suddenly appeared in the night air and cinched tight around his right wrist. As he grabbed at it, the men holding the other end on the ground gave it a forceful tug. Isorfinduil's feet flew off the rain-slicked branch and he tumbled backward into the air, the rope following him over the bough. As he fell, the men holding the other end of the line leaned back on it, stopping it from sliding through their hands.

Isorfinduil's descent came to a jarring halt in midair as his arm snapped up over his head. A disturbing rip was heard from his shoulder as it pulled loose from its socket and he screamed in agony. The blinding pain consumed him for several seconds and then he found himself crashing painfully into the ground. He was barely aware of the voices around him but was jerked back to reality when someone grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. Pain stabbed through his dislocated shoulder and his vision blackened as he cried out again, trying unsuccessfully to writhe away from the hands on him.

A simultaneous flash of lightning and peal of thunder resounded in the night sky as his hands were tied multiple times behind him. The rain had become heavier and his hair and clothing were now dripping. Someone tugged on his arm and he rose unsteadily to his feet. His vision had cleared somewhat and he saw the lead man before him, laying a forceful hand on his chest and pushing him until his back hit the thick trunk of the tree. His arms jolted against the bark and he had to force himself to remain quiet. It felt as though someone had driven a knife into his shoulder then left it there and every movement was like twisting the blade. Ropes were run across his stomach and his chest and pulled tight around the trunk.

He might have been able to snap his shoulder into place on his own but now it was pulled even farther away from its place. The position he was in was frighteningly painful and he twisted in the ropes, trying to ease his anguish. He heard laughter and glanced up angrily, blinking through the rainwater that was trickling down his face.

"See boys? I told you there's nothing special about him." The man in charge brought his face close to Isorfinduil's and his voice went low. "Not so dangerous now, are you? Where's your quick little moves? Hm? The word Elf means nothing to me. Your friend is fun to watch and he's impressive but I'm not afraid of either of you. Especially now that you're just another defeated person in our possession."

Isorfinduil's fury was brimming and although he wanted desperately to kick the man between the legs, his honor would not let him take the cheap shot and so he spat into the man's face. The man quickly wiped his face in disgust and after a brief moment of thought, slammed a fist into Isorfinduil's cheek – an area already tender from Elladan's blows. The skin split on his cheekbone and blood began to mix with the rain on his face. Several rapid bursts of lightning lit the forest and thunder crashed from above.

The man stepped back and motioned to another guard.

"Go get two shooters. That'll make this easier on everyone. Do it fast or I'll kill you and get them myself."

The guard ran off into the woods and the lead man looked back at Isorfinduil, his eyes darkening with deadly passion.

"Meanwhile, you get to experience all the anger that has been building in me everytime I see the Elf at the arena win a fight. And he's won a lot of fights."

It's been a while, huh? Well, I (as usual) apologize. Life had been so much harder lately and I haven't gotten to the computer until a couple days ago. In fact the only reason why this chapter got written was because I just up and decided to not do any of my homework for a couple nights so it could get done. How academic of me! Well, a friend of mine has been going through some really rough times so I've been trying to help him as well as the usual bustle of school and work.

I'm very excited right now (and glad I got this chapter done) because Thursday is my 18th birthday but I'm also having my first art show! I'm thrilled! It will certainly be a hectic day! Hm…and now I'm just rambling. On to responses…

****

**_Reviewer responses:_**

**_Deana_**_ – Hm, yes, Happy Thanksgiving to you too…Haha. Well, Merry Christmas as well. And Happy New Year. I might as well wish you a Happy St. Patrick's day. Thanks for the review and I hope you're doing well!_

_**Niani** – I'm sorry I'm hurting Isy! Now I feel bad, because this chapter didn't even include the two things you were wondering about! (Elladan and Elrohir). Well you can be assured that the next chapter will include them. It must be great to have an identical twin. I can't imagine. Thanks for the review! I hope you have a great day!_

_**Nightingale song** – I'm so glad you like it! And I promise Seon's reaction will be in the next chapter. Sorry to make you wait again! Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you have a good day!_

_**Rose** – Well, you found out in this chapter where I was going with the darker Elladan. I'm glad you like him! All I'll say is to make note of the "force" that is affecting him. Like when Isor looks at his eyes and realizes that his rage at that point was not his own. But I'll leave it at that! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you have a great day!_

_**SushiiSquirrel** – No, I haven't heard of "A Village Fable." It sounds very interesting! I hope it went well. And that's awesome that you're in the choir. I kinda wish I had gotten involved in our choir in my freshman year. It seems like a lot of fun. You're right, I don't want to rewrite the last chapter, but you made a very good point. I actually didn't have him say that for the readers' benefit, although after your observation it does seem like it. I was really just putting down what I felt Elrohir would say in that situation. Thanks for pointing that out though, I wish I had time to go back and change it! Maybe sometime I will. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you have a great day!_

_**Viresse** – Don't worry, Elladan will leave the room soon! You're quite right, though, he has been spending too much time in the backround. Unfortuantely there's not much that I can do about it now. But he'll get his chance for some action soon, I promise. The climax has everyone in on the action. Very good guess about Elrohir…you'll see in the next chapter! Hm, and I'm not sure I follow your meaning on 'turning the tables' in these next chapters. But thanks so much for reviewing! Have a great day!_

_Everyone have a great week!_

_Mirfaen_


	24. Chapter 24: Dangerous Knowledge

Into the Labyrinth

Author: Mirfaen

**Chapter 24: Dangerous Knowledge**

Elrohir shifted a dark glance from Rabo to the six other threatening men that had boxed him into the corner of these two warehouses. The trap they'd laid had been a good one. The young human had looked almost identical to Isorfinduil from the rear and they'd even clothed him similarly. He considered his options grimly. There were only two, really. Talk his way out or fight his way out. He was not fond of the thought of leaving behind him six dead or injured citizens, despite the fact that the town had been looking to bring down this gang for some time. Attention would be drawn to him and questions would be asked.

"Where do your loyalties lie, Elro?" Rabo questioned next to him, his voice calm but subtly intimidating. "If you can prove to me that you have no loyalties to Isor or the Elf that's already in the arena, then this process will go much more smoothly for you. But if you're one of those die hard heroes that will protect his friends till the end, then your initiation will be just slightly tougher. Say, we'd have to kill Isor to dishearten you, take you in, and then break your spirit until you learn that your life would be more beneficial if you joined us."

The other men smirked but Elrohir was unimpressed.

"That was an award-winning talk," he commented, crossing his arms impatiently. "You must be the motivational speaker."

The man's eyes darkened a shade and Elrohir quickly pressed on.

"What makes you think that I have any ties to that rat? Because we arrived here together? That means nothing, I thought you would have already deduced that. Traveling the Misty Mountains alone is suicidal. We agreed to travel together simply for survival. To tell you honestly, I'm not even too fond of him. He tends to get under my skin."

"And Legolas?"

It was strange to hear his friend's name from the mouth of this brute but Elrohir didn't miss a beat. "He was with Isor when I met up with him," he said with a noncommittal shrug. "I don't know who he is and frankly I don't care. I'm glad that I haven't seen them for quite some time. They're rather strange."

"Issat so?" Rabo countered with a smile and Elrohir couldn't help but feel a small tremor of uncertainty at the man's mocking tone. "Funny how you haven't seen them when you share a room with them. What, do you take turns sleeping there at night?"

A few of the men laughed while others flexed their fists as though readying themselves to jump him. Elrohir glared at Rabo derisively.

"We got a room together because the group rate was cheaper and I haven't got the coin to be renting out a whole room to myself, all right?" he said, raising his voice somewhat. "I told you, I've got nothing. That's why I'm looking for a job. As for not seeing them, Legolas is, as you just stated, in The Labyrinth's arena and subsequently doesn't make it back to the room too often. Which leaves Isor out blindly running around trying to save Legolas while I look for a job most of the day. Does that satisfy you?"

Rabo hadn't moved throughout Elrohir's tirade but now circled around front again to look into his eyes.

"How did you know The Labyrinth's name?"

"I've been doing my homework. You left me a little uninformed the last time we met and although your offer interested me, I'm not going to simply throw myself into the first job that comes along. Especially since you gave the distinct impression that it was not the most law-abiding business in town. Thankfully, however, my stomach is just a little too hungry for me to continue caring about the law."

Rabo ran his glowering eyes down the Elf's strong frame and snorted. "You don't look starving to me, boy."

Elrohir flung the attitude right back at the man with his reply. "I haven't been starving my whole life, Rabo. Just because I haven't eaten much in a week doesn't mean I should be a shriveled lump of bones just yet. I get by, I just want to be able to _pay_ for my next meal is all."

Rabo gave a small chuckle. "Been skipping out on your checks?"

Elrohir didn't lighten his expression. "You could say that."

Just then there was a deep rumble that vibrated under their feet and some of the men glanced apprehensively at the sky. During their encounter it had begun to cloud over.

"I don't believe it," Rabo said, looking up as well. "The blasted storm picks this night to come." He shook his head, looking around himself and then back at Elrohir. "How do I know that you're not just making all this up, huh? How do I know that I shouldn't just bring you in and be done with it? We can't wait around all the time for you to make up your stubborn mind. And how can I be sure that you'd be loyal to us if you joined?"

"Listen to me," Elrohir stepped forward angrily and dared to point a finger in the man's face. He knew he was taking a risk with this bold move but the discussion needed to come to a close whether he talked his way out or fought his way out. "I have no problems submitting to authority if that's what you're asking. I give my loyalties to whom I see fit but I make sure that they're bloody fit because I've been screwed too many times in this life to trust anyone carelessly. And I have to tell you that I'm not too impressed with your band right now because I don't take kindly to traps and threats. People who threaten me tend to find ugly bruises on their face the next morning. I would have no problem fighting all of you right here and right now," he said, turning his burning gaze on each man in turn. Then his eyes settled back on Rabo as lightning lit up the sky and thunder rumbled lazily overhead. "I have no doubt that you would need more than this motley group to bring me in and even if you did, my spirit would remain unbroken until every last one of you has died of old age. So let us get this square, gentlemen. I am indeed interested in joining up with you and would be more than happy to help you capture Isor. But after this unimpressive show, I'm beginning to wonder whether I would be better off finding other means of employment. I don't know what kind of minds you're used to dealing with but for me thinking is not a difficult process and so my decision will be made shortly. So you can attempt to capture me right now…most of you will have a blade through your gut before you realize that I have drawn my sword…and if by some miracle those of you who remain are able to drag me off to The Labyrinth you will, as you said, kill Isor and lose a very valuable fighter. Now I realize that I have not yet met your employers personally but I do not think that they would be pleased with you after that. Or, you can give me one, perhaps two more days to come to a decision. You will all walk away alive tonight, you will not lose Isor as an important installment to the arena, and your employers will not do you bodily harm in their rage. And, most likely, you will have gained my confidence that you are worthy for me to serve under."

Finally falling silent, Elrohir realized suddenly that it was raining. But the men didn't seem to have noticed yet, as they stared at him in a mixture of shock, admiration, and indignation. Rabo's eyebrows were raised and he began to smile.

"I like you even more now. I could sure find a place for you as my second in command."

Lanin glowered at that comment but did not speak up. Lightning flickered and a loud burst of thunder suddenly cracked through the sky over head, startling several of the gang members. Rabo looked around through the rain at the thickening mud.

"All right, boy, I'm going to give you another day to sort this out. But there's one thing you have to be clear on and that's this – if you do decide to work for us you will not be allowed to talk like you just did. Not to me or anyone above you, leastwise. Don't make the mistake of thinking that you're the best swordsman there is."

The men behind Rabo glanced back quickly and almost fearfully to see how Elrohir would respond but the Elf in disguise just bowed his head graciously.

"I understand."

"Now you get inside somewhere so's you don't drown. This town is mighty bad when it comes to floods."

Elrohir nodded again and with that, the group dissipated. Rabo and his men trudged off down a muddy side road heading east and Elrohir started off in the opposite direction.

Deeply relieved to have somehow gotten out of that potentially dangerous situation, Elrohir now pondered his next course of action. Should he stay out here and continue to look for Isorfinduil? That is what he instinctually wanted to do but logic told him that he should return to the Stone Troll. If Isorfinduil were already there then Elrohir would be wasting his time and energy out here on the streets during this promisingly disastrous storm. And if Isorfinduil was not in the Stone Troll? Should he wait for him there? Should he return to the streets?

Elrohir shook his head as though to rid it of all the warring thoughts. Rainwater flung off his hair as he did so and for a moment, he considered the storm itself. Houses and businesses were boarded up all down the street. There was something unsettling about this storm that set it apart from all the others that he had endured in the past. He glanced up at the dark clouds overhead but could not get a clear view through the pounding rain. There was a thickness to the air that seemed almost to be alive, to have the desire for destruction. Elrohir did not understand the strange nature of this storm but he came to an abrupt decision.

He would return to the Stone Troll and see if Isorfinduil had returned. If he had not, then he would consult with Elladan about what they should do.

* * *

Juda Busker came up the stairs quickly, huffing as she reached the top, her arms laden with clean sheets and some kitchen dishes. She knocked rapidly on the first door as best she could without spilling her belongings.

"Boys, I don't mean to be disturbin' ye, but I've got some sheets here that ye might be needin.'"

She turned the doorknob and bustled in, laying the pile on the bed nearest the doorway.

"This is it, the big storm. Wasn't I sayin' it was due to be here soon…" her voice trailed off as she turned and saw Elladan.

The Elf's back was against the wall, his legs drawn up and his arms hanging limply over his knees. His grey eyes stared blankly ahead, showing no emotion or recognition of her presence. Juda looked at the floor around him and noted the broken nightstand and the extinguished candle on the floor. Blots of hardened wax dotted the floorboards.

"Elladan?" Juda questioned softly, afraid to disturb him. She came forward a tentative step. "Are ye all right, sonny?"

She waved a hand before his face but he did not move or respond. Concerned but knowing that she did not know much of anything about the strange ways of Elves, she collected the dishes and left the sheets on the bed, turning back to glance at the Elf once more at the doorway.

"Lad? I left the sheets on the bed for ye. And I do hope the other two get back here okay. This is no night to be out on the streets."

* * *

What had come over him? Was it he that had looked into Isorfinduil's eyes and then swung a fist at him? Was that truly Elladan? He could not believe that that was what he had become. No Son of Elrond would viciously attack a comrade like he'd done.

Elladan lay back on the soft grass and folded his hands under his head, looking up at the stars above him. He was certainly aware that he was dreaming. In fact, he had retreated to this dream world on his own account. The second Isorfinduil had run out of the room and slammed the door behind him, Elladan had snapped out of his uncontrolled rage and realized what he had done. Not able to cope with the flood of emotions that had hit him, he had stumbled back against the wall for support and instantly drew himself away from the room and away from the darkness into a dream.

In a dream such as the one that he'd taken himself to there was a sense of peace and tranquility that allowed him to calmly sort through his thoughts and emotions without being overwhelmed and breaking down. Even in a dream, however, these feelings were difficult for him to confront. In his circle of thoughts he found himself often returning to a devastating sense of shame. That indeed was inescapable. Shame and regret.

He could not even remember what he had said to Isorfinduil or worse, what exactly he had done to him. Bits and pieces of the attack floated back to him slowly, as though his own conscience was feeding him a little bit at a time so that he could properly deal with it. He recalled leveling his sword at the younger Elf, threatening him. He remembered tackling him over the bed. Or did he? Somehow they had ended up on the floor near the doorway, Isorfinduil under him and grabbing for his hands.

He remembered the feel of Isorfinduil's cheekbone as his fist slammed into it.

Elladan's eyes closed tightly at the harsh recollection. Why had he done that? He could not remember what had been said beforehand that triggered his fury. A part of him knew that no matter what had been said, he should have been able to control his anger.

Especially against Isorfinduil! Laying on the cool grass and watching the blinking stars in this dream that lent him the security to free his own feelings, Elladan readily admitted that he liked Isorfinduil. He admired him. Even when Isorfinduil stepped outside what Elladan thought was his rightful bounds. Or even when he went overboard with sarcastic comments. Elladan had come to want to hear those comments, to want to see how the younger Elf would respond to his insults. Isorfinduil was never at a loss for words and his fiery spirit never dimmed in the face of opposition.

Elladan wondered how he could possibly have wished to harm the woodlander. Never in the past had he even entertained the thought of physically hurting Isorfinduil. There had always been threats, always been advances. But never had he actually thrown a punch. What had changed in him this night that he would suddenly assault him like he did?

He had no explanation for himself.

* * *

Isorfinduil's head leaned back against the rough bark of the tree as he allowed the rain to splatter on his face, hoping that it would wash some of the blood away. He did not know from how many places he bled, and in truth most of his face had gone numb. But he could taste the warm, coppery liquid on his tongue and his lips.

The man in charge, whose name he had learned was Lewis, had stalked off several minutes ago and was now some yards away, talking with a couple of the men. Lewis had indeed been keeping a lot of anger inside and Isorfinduil now felt the repercussions of it in his bruised ribs and his bloody face. The Elf almost wished that he had passed out during the beating so that he would be spared some of the pain. Almost, but not quite. For Isorfinduil now knew where The Labyrinth was and he wanted to be awake enough to take advantage of any opportunity to escape that might arise.

When Lewis had sent a man to get a shooter, whatever that happened to be, the man had taken off straight back into the woods. Isorfinduil reasoned that these men would not have come on foot unless their headquarters were a just short distance away, so by judging the man's general direction he guessed that he could find the fighting ring with only a small amount of searching. Now he just had to get back to the twins.

The young Elf had to push down a wave of despair. What hope did he truly have of escaping at this point? His weapons had been taken away from him. His arms were under layers of rope behind his back and there were further ropes binding the rest of him to the tree. His shoulder was horribly dislocated and he was sure that there had been some muscle damage to his arm. His face and ribs were bruised and throbbing and over a dozen men were standing around him with their weapons drawn.

Disheartened, the Elf hung his head and rested slightly against the ropes around his chest.

* * *

Elladan had never before truly wished bodily harm on any person or thing that was not evil or corrupt. So why had he snapped on Isorfinduil, who was righteous and good-natured?

Elladan's fingers brushed lightly over the cool grass by his side and his dark brows furrowed as he pondered the enigma.

Whatever had happened to him or in him to cause him to become violent with Isorfinduil was something that he could obviously not control. What was to say that it did not happen again? He did not want to think about the possibility of a second assault. There was rising in him a distinct and powerful sense of protectiveness toward the younger Elf that had perhaps always been in him in a dormant state. Would he have to protect Isorfinduil from himself?

* * *

Isorfinduil straightened his legs under him in an effort to ease some of the pain that pulsed through his shoulder from the strain of the ropes. But the pain only seemed to grow worse and he tried moving his arms behind him to a new position that would better support his displaced shoulder. He hissed and jerked slightly as a sharp stab shot through his neck and arm.

* * *

Elladan cocked his head in confusion where he lay, his eyes staring up into the heavens. The glittering stars had become blurry and seemed to dim. He squinted his eyes but they remained veiled. A sudden rush of cold air sent a chill over his pale skin and he sat up abruptly, glancing around.

This dream was supposed to be calm and pleasant, a place of refuge. He closed his eyes and centered his thoughts in the possibility that his own mind had brought on this darkness on its own accord. But Elladan found, much to his dismay, that he could not shake the dim chill from his dream. As soon as this realization hit him, a cold dread gripped his heart and he quickly refined the focus of his mind on his physical self in an attempt to wake up.

But the dream would not release him from its grasp. There was a moment of dull silence and then the scene went utterly black, startling him, and he drew in a sharp breath. He became aware that he was now standing and there was no longer grass under him. Heavy rain wetted his hair and clothes. There was a familiar feeling to this scene and the next moment his hunch was confirmed when a streak of lightning shot through the sky and illuminated the trees rushing past him. He was back in the same dream he'd had nights ago, of the storm and the forest…and that figure.

There it was. Up ahead and quickly drawing closer was the same large tree and the same obscure form tied securely to its thick trunk. But to Elladan's surprise, he continued drawing closer to the scene, past the point at which it had ended the first time. He passed slowly by the men scattered here and there around the tree, their weapons drawn.

He was now only yards away from the dim figure, who was again writhing in his bonds with his head down. Thunder split the skies above with a simultaneous flicker of lightning as the person lifted his head and Elladan gasped when he saw the young lines of Isorfinduil's face tight with pain.

As a flood of realization hit the Son of Elrond like a tidal wave, a man entered his line of sight, coming up to Isorfinduil with a satisfied smirk. Elladan noted that although the woodlander immediately composed his face with a dark glare, there was a hint of uncertainty in his eyes. Perhaps even apprehension.

"Ah," the man said lightly, giving a small wave of his fingers. "Even through this awful storm I can hear my man returning with the shooters. It'll be such a shame to see that fire in your eyes dim."

At that instant the scene blinked out and Elladan's vision slowly cleared into the well-known guestroom at the Stone Troll. There was a long moment in which Elladan could only hear the rhythmic inhale and exhale of his own heavy breathing and the patter of rain hitting the glass of the window. And in that instant he knew without a doubt that what he had just seen was not some event in days past or even in days to come, but was happening at that very moment.

He was up like a shot, scrambling for the door and not even bothering to retrieve a cloth to cover his pointed ears. He was almost out the door when he suddenly paused and turned, striding quickly over to the room's desk and snatching a piece of parchment and a pen. He scribbled some rapid words down and placed the paper on Elrohir's bed before rushing out the door again.

Exiting the Stone Troll, he had not taken three steps before he was drenched from head to foot by the downpour. Lightning was flickering rapidly in the clouds over the western part of Rahma and thunder rolled through the land like an avalanche of boulders down a mountainside. Elladan immediately broke into a sprint, the mud sucking at his boots and making the road slippery. Veering onto the main street, the Elf noticed that not only had every business been shut down but every window was boarded up and sandbags were stacked up against every door.

* * *

"Seon?" Aragorn said quietly, half hoping that the man on the other side of the wall was asleep.

"Yes?"

The young Ranger sighed and hung his head. "I'm sorry I had to do that to Derral. But it's not what it…"

"No, no. No apologies, Furn." The kind-hearted man replied quickly, his voice clearly saddened. "Don't apologize to me for surviving. Derral was a loyal friend. A little rough around the edges, perhaps, and with a tendency of self-centeredness. But he was a good man. And yet we must all die some day. It was either you or him."

"I know. But Seon, you must know something." Aragorn lowered his voice further.

"What is that, my young man?"

"What you saw…or heard happen is not exactly what happened."

"How so?"

Aragorn paused for just a moment as he pondered how to go about filling Seon in on he and Derral's plan. "During our fight, we came upon a possibility of escape from The Labyrinth. He told me that there is only one way that you leave this place and that is as a corpse. When a fighter dies, the guards take the body outside somewhere. But they do not usually check to be sure that the person is truly dead because the entire arena witnesses the killing blow."

"Yes, this is all so."

"Well, the entire arena witnessed the blow, except that it was not fatal. I did wound him, but the rest was just show from Derral."

There was a long moment of silence and Aragorn heard the man shifting.

"Was it successful? The guards were truly fooled?"

"I believe they were."

"This is indeed marvelous news!" Seon exclaimed, his voice suddenly much closer, and Aragorn looked up to see the older man reaching through the high bars of his room. Aragorn quickly stood and grasped the man's hand in a shake. "You may have truly hit upon something, Furnerain. I wonder if we could pass the word of this to the other fighters without detection."

Aragorn simply shrugged. It was a risky plan. He still did not know what might have become of Derral.

"Now why didn't you volunteer to try the escape?" Seon's voice became thoughtful. "Of the two of you, you are the more willing to risk your life if it meant reaching the outside world and exposing this place. What held you back?"

Aragorn's gaze involuntarily fell on the form of Legolas, who had fallen unconscious across the hall. His head and shoulder was leaning against the wall for support and his eyes were tightly closed.

"He did," Aragorn replied, knowing that he did not have to specify who he was talking about.

"Ah, yes," Seon said as though he should have known that himself. "But you know that you can do nothing for him while you are here. You cannot reach him or help him in his fights. Now I don't mean to dishearten you or lessen your sacrifice for him, but what is to say that he would not have been better off if you had been the one to bring your knowledge to Commander Cadell? You might have gotten there faster than Derral because you knew Legolas was still in here."

"You think Derral will take his time getting to the town officials?"

"That is not what I meant."

Aragorn knew that Seon hadn't meant it that way but he said it simply to stall as he thought over the man's words. Aragorn took a calm breath before he answered.

"It is not true that I can do nothing for Legolas here, of that I am certain. It is my belief that my moral and emotional support will do him more than any physical support I could offer. I am the only thing that reminds him of the outside world right now. He will remain strong simply for my sake and for that reason, I must stay."

"Is it more important to you to stay for him than to personally expose The Labyrinth and subsequently free all the other fighters?"

"Yes," Aragorn replied, feeling strangely guilty. "Is that wrong? Have I ignored the greater good?"

"No, Furnerain. You trusted Derral with the task of getting the town's help and he will hold to his word. You have perhaps made the greater sacrifice by staying. Exposing the fighting ring will bring glory to he who brings word of it, and that has probably not even entered your mind until now. You are a just man and you chose to give up your freedom in order to stay in captivity with a friend. With that decision you could have very well given up your life as well."

"Then why did you ask me that?"

"So that you would not think of it alone later on and torment yourself with questions of your own integrity."

* * *

Hey guys, I hope everyone's doing well! As for me, I'll give a quick summary of my life of late by saying that a close friend died in a car accident a couple weeks ago, my sister is hopefully going to get married soon, and I gave a pint of blood at my school's blood drive! Apparently my body did not agree with my decision to give blood, as it pointedly told me by making me pass out on my way to a chair. Things went dark, then I was on the ground with a flurry of nurses all around me. That's the good thing about a blood drive, there's no shortage of nurses nearby. It took quite some time before I was able to stand again or even sit up. Like several hours. It's all quite humorous now that I look back on it, although at the time even the thought laughing would have probably made me throw up.

Hm. Now that I've caused everyone to lose their appetite…

Reviewer Responses:

**Cierah** – Thanks so much! Your review was very encouraging! I'm so glad to hear that you like it,and I hope to hear from you again!

**Deana** – Haha, your reviews are always very animated! Thanks so much, I hope you like this chapter as well!

**Delano** – Thanks for the review! Don't worry, in the long run everyone will be okay. Well…most everyone…hee hee. Well, don't go mad, please! And I know what you mean about updating. I'm horrible, I can never find time to sit down at the computer! Thanks and I hope to hear from you again!

**Rose** – Yes, the boys always seem to have some problem or other. They just wouldn't be very good fiction characters if they didn't! Thanks for the review, it's good to hear from you as well!

**SushiiSquirrel** – Thanks! Haha, I hope your friend is okay. Yeah, my school certainly has its share of odd teachers as well. Odd names, too, like Dr. Hinkle and Mildred Underdue. It's great fun! Thanks for the review, I hope to hear from you again!

* * *

Thanks a lot guys, everyone be safe and have a great week!

Mirfaen


	25. Chapter 25: Flashing Sword

Into the Labyrinth

Author: Mirfaen

* * *

**Chapter 25: Flashing Sword**

It was hard for Isorfinduil to believe that he was physically closer to Legolas and Aragorn than he had been in many weeks yet he stood helpless to aid them.

_Though it appears as though I will soon join them_, he mused silently.

The young Elf's estimations placed The Labyrinth, and likewise the long missing Elf Prince and Ranger, not a mile directly behind his current position in the great forest outskirting Rahma. And although Isorfinduil had been well aware of the risks involved in meeting the inexperienced undercover Labyrinth employee, Kenan, he felt a fool for not being aware of the twelve-man ambush, no matter how accomplished they were. Had he known that their meeting place, The Sleeping Demon bar, was located so close to The Labyrinth he surely would have pressed Kenan to connect with him at some other site.

Noticing that there were now only three guards keeping watch over him, the rest being spread out in the woods behind him or consulting with Lewis, Isorfinduil vaguely wondered whether he should even bother to try and loosen the many knots behind his back. His right arm and hand were completely numb, as though someone had simply chopped the entire limb from his body. He could only reach one knot with his left hand and even were he able to loosen that tie, what could he possibly do about the rest of them?

_Then I will untie the one that I can reach and screw the rest_, he thought bitterly, and set to work with his left hand.

Only suddenly, he found that a second pair of hands were presently working on the same knot. Startled, he jumped slightly and a gentle hand was laid on his arm to calm him.

"Be still. I am helping you," a voice whispered close to his ear. It was one of the three soldiers who were supposedly guarding him. "We are going to make it look as though you untied these on your own. But once you are free of the ropes, I can do very little else for you. Are you a fast runner?"

Isorfinduil nodded, too relieved at this turn of events to find words.

"Who do you work for?" He finally managed to say as he felt one rope fall away from his stomach.

"Vahlia. Remember that name, she must not be harmed. Long has she been working to bring down The Labyrinth from the inside."

"The Commander may be able to organize his forces as soon as tomorrow. How will we know which men work under Vahlia? And who is the leader of the ring?"

"Alymar and Amadeo Lavi are the leaders. They are twins, you will not be able to miss them. As for Vahlia's secret workers, I will have every man carry with him a white cloth from now on. When Commander Cadell arrives they will tie them about their heads and join you."

A second loop of rope fell away.

"Do you know Legolas?"

"Of course."

"How does he fare?"

"Not well. I will spare you the details, but he is scheduled to fight tomorrow and the Lavi Brothers have promised a spectacle."

"Then I will be sure to bring help by tomorrow."

He had to pause then and wait as a loud burst of thunder shook the heavens. Slowly the noise rolled away from them and Isorfinduil was aware of other voices somewhere behind him in the darkness of the trees.

"…good. Just shoot him anywhere but make sure he gets both or he'll still be a problem."

"What is a shooter?" Isorfinduil asked hastily as the last rope around his chest fell to the ground. His hands were still secured behind his back but he was now free of the tree.

"It's a drug, a sedative. I cannot reach your weapons but you must run now, as fast as you can for as long as you can. We will try to direct them away from you but besides that I can do no more. My prayers go with you."

"Thank you friend, this will not be forgotten," Isorfinduil said and turned slightly to get a full look at his rescuer. But the man had turned his back, holding a stiff pose as he watched the forest. Footsteps approached from behind and lightning suddenly illuminated the forest in a brilliant light, revealing the heavy rain drops as they fell and every man who stood nearby.

The second the light blinked out, Isorfinduil took off to his left, keeping in his minds eye a clear picture of the position of every single tree and adjusting his path accordingly. His vision was completely black but then another flicker of lightning lit up the trees, and then another.

Shouts rang out behind him and he heard the men giving chase. Veering sharply to the right, the Elf pushed through a line of closely knit branches, feeling the dripping wet boughs scrape over his face and arms, and broke out onto a side street of Rahma. It was predictably deserted and he ran past house after house, their windows and doors so completely boarded that he could not even see any light coming from the inside. Mud was sucking at his boots and he heard the thumping and splashing of the dozen guards behind him.

Then, without warning, something sharp pricked the back of his neck and imbedded there. A wave of paralysis rushed through him and he stumbled to his knees.

_No!_ he thought despairingly. His head swam sickeningly and for a moment he feared that he might throw up. Lightning flickered and when he looked up he found that his vision was dim and played strange nauseating tricks on him.

He could still feel his legs, though only barely, and he weakly staggered to his feet, aware that the men were quickly approaching.

"Shoot him again!" He heard Lewis yell over a distant, rolling thunder clap.

"The second one missed, Lewis, and you only sent him back for two!"

Lewis howled in anger and Isorfinduil turned down a side alley, desperately trying to keep his barings and to keep heading toward the Stone Troll inn and the Elrondion twins. He was emmensely grateful for the utter blackness of the storm and even welcomed the lightning, for when a stream of bursts ended the guards were left blind and he could turn in a new direction without their knowledge. His legs were frighteningly weak and several times he found himself lurching sideways into the wall of a building as one of them gave out.

By some miracle, he came to be running at least two roads ahead of the guards when he came upon a store that had been raised slightly from the ground and sat on cement blocks. He stood hesitating for a moment, legs tremoring and heart pounding, wondering whether the men would think to look under it. But then another wave of sickening nausea hit him and, irritated at this foreign weakness, he realized that he could not continue without a rest and so he dropped to his side and scooted under the building.

* * *

Elrohir came upon the Stone Troll at a dead run, one hand raised to shield his eyes from the pounding rain. He noticed that everything except the front door had been completely boarded up and sandbags had been placed all along the wall. Rushing indoors, he paused to wring as much water as he could from his hair and clothing before going any farther into Juda Busker's inn. All was quiet inside, save for muffled rustling noises that he guessed was Juda herself tidying up spare rooms and further preparing for the incoming tempest.

Elrohir had taken but a step when the plump, rosy cheeked woman emerged from a back room, wiping her hands on her ever present apron. Noticing him, she heaved a great sigh.

"Oh, well thank heavens. There ye are…"

"Elrohir," the tall Elf offered, understanding that she still could not tell him apart from his brother.

"Oh, yes. Ye know, I should have known it was you, seeing as how your brother's still upstairs. By the way, I think ye might want to check and make sure he's okay, I think something might have been wrong with him. Only I didn't want to disturb him, see. I don't know, lad. I just might be jumpin' to conclusions after all."

"Something wrong with him?" Elrohir inquired, his brows knitting together in concern. He unconsciously glanced toward the top of the stairs. "What do you mean?"

"Well he was just sitting there, not moving. He wouldn't move his eyes. He wouldn't respond to me at all. It was unnatural-like."

Elrohir chuckled, relieved. "Oh no, lady, you needn't fear for him. He must have been resting. We Elves sleep with our eyes open."

Juda visibly relaxed as well. "My, well that's a relief." She patted down some of her wild hair with a hand then paused suddenly, her hand mid-air as though reconsidering. "Although, lad, it still looked as though something ugly happened in that room. The nightstand was broken in half and the candle was knocked over." Her next question was completely genuine, "Is that a part of ye're sleeping habits as well?"

Elrohir did not immediately catch her last comment, as his heart was racing in sudden fear. What had happened while he was gone? Before he allowed himself to conjure any dreadful possibilities in his mind, he darted for the stairs and bounded up them, calling a distracted, "No," over his shoulder.

Shoving the door to their room open, he noticed right away that no one was present. He walked in a few steps, surveying the splintered wood of the nightstand and the dried wax on the floorboards. Turning a complete circle, a piece of paper on his bed caught his eye and he immediately picked it up. Written in Elladan's hand, scribbled hastily, was written:

Brother, I pray you are well and reach this note unharmed. I am leaving in search of Isorfinduil, who left after a fight between us and has not returned for some time. I had another vision, Elrohir, and Isorfinduil is in great danger. Forgive me, but I can spare no more time to give you the details now. I must ask you to remain here in the chance that he somehow makes his way back before I find him. If he does, he will need someone here to help him. If neither of us return, be cautious and get help from Father.

Elladan

* * *

Isorfinduil woke to voices, only now aware that he'd fallen unconscious. He was half on his side and he noticed that a portion of his face was under water. Every joint in his body ached fiercely but he nonetheless shifted so that his head was above the water. The flood water, mixed with mud and blood, streamed out of his hair as it was lifted clear. He could see extremely little in the darkness under the building but tilted his head in order to try and hear the voices through the pounding rain, raging wind, and sporatic bursts of thunder.

"…was there…ahead?…can't…already…"

Isorfinduil could barely concentrate, his head was pounding so acutely. He slouched lower to the ground and closed his eyes in an attempt to better focus on the voices.

"…why…street…checked under this buil…-othing there…keep…along another road…-plit up…"

After this exchange the voices faded completely, leading the young Elf to believe that whoever it was had left. It took an incredible amount of willpower for him to begin pushing himself toward the road. Every push seemed to touch some bruise or other and with every passing minute the water seemed to be rising around him. His brain no longer functioned the way he knew it should, thoughts coming slowly and processing even slower.

Finally getting clear of the raised building, he struggled weakly to his knees at the side of the road and stayed that way for a long time, hunched forward. He watched the end of his own hair floating in the floodwater that must have been at least half a foot high. He wanted nothing more than to simply slump down into the mud and succumb to the heavy fatigue that plagued his body and mind from the drug. The desire was made all the more tempting by the agonizing pain that zinged up and down his arm and intensified at his right shoulder. If only he could just let the drug take him over, then the pain would go away for a time.

But a strong voice within him suddenly rose, reminding him of Legolas and Aragorn, who were suffering Valar knew how many similar afflictions. As far as he knew, he was their sole hope of rescue.

Who was he to be on his knees, so overcome by pain and fatigue that he could not rise, while the Prince of his land was the captive of a criminal?

With grunt of pain, Isorfinduil pushed one leg straight to the side and slowly, unsteadily, forced himself upright. He no longer thought of himself or the world around him. He was no longer aware of the storm, the gale force winds that plummeted cold rain into his bloody face or the thunder that blasted into his eardrums. There was only harsh pain and equally harsh determination. He took a step forward.

* * *

Elladan Half-Elven sloshed through calf-deep water, not bothering to try and shield his face from the driving rain and wind. He had begun to notice random objects floating by him down the main street of Rahma: a wooden crate, bags of garbage, bushes, and even several sapling trees. Large branches had fallen into the road and on top of houses and businesses at every corner. The tempest, however, seemed to be just warming up.

The Elf of Rivendell slowed his headlong run to search the road. Seeing much of anything was difficult, given the pitch blackness of the sky and the heavy sheets of rain pouring down. He went mostly by lightning strikes, covering as much as he could with his eyes before the light went out and then waiting for the next one. Fortunately, the lightning was becoming increasingly frequent and he did not have to wait more than several seconds between each strike.

His almost frantic search paid off when he caught sight of what he thought was a person far down the road. Dashing forward, he tried to keep his eye on the figure while watching out for branches and such that might block his path. Closing the distance much more slowly than he would have liked, he at least got close enough to conclude that it was indeed Isorfinduil, though the woodlander's apparent condition pushed his legs to an even faster speed. The young Elf's head was lowered against the elements and he was covered from head to toe in mud and blood ran from several places. He seemed to be limping slightly and barely aware of his surroundings.

As soon as Elladan made the recognition he saw in the distance four men racing out from the side of the road, quickly converging on the tattered Elf. The woodlander looked up at them but then simply stood still as though aware that he would not escape them by running. Elladan unconsciously growled in frustration at the distance remaining between them, putting every ounce of his remaining energy into his speed. Adrenaline surged through him as he watched the fastest of the four men make a grab for Isorfinduil. The young Elf stumbled backward out of the first man's reach but straight into the arms of a second man. Only then did Elladan notice that Isorfinduil's arms were tied behind his back, greatly hampering his movements. The second man locked his hands onto the young Elf's arms and then roughly kicked out the back of his legs, sending him down to his knees.

The gap between Elladan and Isorfinduil was now rapidly decreasing and Elladan felt a swell of pride as Isorfinduil, despite his obvious bad shape, reared his head back and slammed it into the face of the first man, who had come too close in front of him. The man fell back with a splash, knocked stone cold, and lay sprawled on the road. But the action seemed to leave the woodlander significantly weaker, as he fell toward the ground himself and remained on his knees only because of the man clutching his arms. The remaining two men rushed up and seized him from the front.

And then Elladan was there, lightning flashing off the cold metal of his sword as he drew it from its sheath. The men were completely unaware of his approach and he made use of it, dashing in close next to one man and slicing the back of his knees open with his blade. Elladan continued past him without even turning to watch as the man toppled backward with a cry of pain. The dark-haired Elf rolled to his left, making quick work of a second man, his sword driving deep into his back. Elladan completed the circuit, spinning up behind the last man - who had a hold on Isorfinduil from behind - and brought his flashing sword down straight through the man's wrists, severing his hands completely from his arms. Isorfinduil lurched forward from the sudden release but caught himself before falling completely to the ground.

The man howled in sheer agony, a howl that was cut short by Elladan's blade cleaving a line through the front half of his neck and severing his vocal chords. In a blur of movement, the sword circled around and pierced the man's heart, sending him backwards onto the ground to die.

Sheathing his bloody sword, Elladan dropped to his knees in front of Isorfinduil, gently pushing the younger Elf more upright so that he might get a better look at his face. Isorfinduil looked up and Elladan saw that his eyes were severely clouded. Recognition and hope flickered in their depths, but were soon replaced by guarded suspicion. Elladan's heart twisted in regret but needing no more than that first glance to see that Isorfinduil needed immediate help, he tucked his arms under the woodlander's in order to bring him to his feet. Isorfinduil cried out suddenly and Elladan quickly eased him back to the ground.

"My right shoulder, Elladan," the young Elf ground out through his teeth. "Please, untie my arms."

Elladan laid a hand on the indicated shoulder, slipping it under Isorfinduil's waterlogged shirt and jacket. He immediately realized the extent of the damage.

"Isor, it's very badly dislocated. We have to reset it very soon."

"I know. Please, Elladan, untie me. This position is nearly unbearable."

Elladan drew his sword once more and moved behind his companion but then stopped, looking back to the Elf's shoulder in concern.

"Elladan. Please."

Elladan could hardly stand the near desperation in his friend's voice but nonetheless hardened his resolve to do what he knew was best for Isorfinduil. He circled around to the front again, leaving the Wood-Elf's hands tied tightly.

"Elladan!" Isorfinduil said, obviously greatly disturbed . "For Valar's sake, have you lost your senses completely? I cannot continue on my own like this!"

He sounded and looked so dreadfully tired that Elladan half expected the Elf to fall over at any given moment. Elladan looked straight into his companion's eyes as he replied, "I know, and for that reason you must trust me now. Your shoulder cannot afford to be moved any more than it has been already. I fear that will you fall unconscious and if you do I will have to carry you. If I untie you now it will be difficult for me to keep your arm in place."

Isorfinduil closed his eyes wearily for a moment then turned his head up to the sky, letting some of the rain splatter directly onto his face. Lightning struck nearby, brilliantly illuminating them both and cracking loudly in their sensitive ears. Isorfinduil glanced back down at Elladan.

"Very well," he replied, looking away. "I fear I will fall unconscious as well."

Elladan helped him to his feet, which was so taxing on Isorfinduil that Elladan debated whether he should simply pick the woodlander up right now. The only thing that consistantly stopped him from doing so was the thought of how it might affect the Wood-Elf's pride. But perhaps it was worth it to damage the Elf's pride to do what was clearly best for him…

Fortunately, Elladan's mind was made up for him within seconds. Isorfinduil had bent a knee in order to step forward but his leg would not hold him any longer and it gave out from under him. Elladan quickly grabbed onto him and allowed him to slowly sink to the ground. Seeing the young Elf's eyes closed, Elladan knew that he'd fallen unconscious. He slid an arm under the youth's shoulders and another under his knees and lifted him up out of the flood into his strong arms.

* * *

Hey, how proud of me for updating are you guys? This wasn't as bad of a wait as I usually put you through. The explanation: Senoritis. Plain and simple, I have been in school for far longer than can be healthy for any human being. (Don't worry, I'm just kidding. I know you were worried. It'll be okay.) Wow, so I don't know quite what's the cause of this overly goofy mood that I'm in. But it's probably because I had a field trip today to a video festival with six other kids from my school. They were all boys and they are all funny funny kids. I guess a little of their goofy, freeloving nature has rubbed off on me for the time being. Good guys. A little disturbing at times, but good guys. It's hard to be lady-like in their presence. Of course on the other hand, just being female makes me significantly more lady-like without even trying. Awesome.

Reviewer responses:

Cierah – That website sounds awesome! But it seems as though didn't put the link up, so I haven't been able to check it out! I'd really like to, so if you could try to put it in another review or even email, that would be fantastic. I feel honored that you'd want to add my story to your site. Thanks so much for your review, Cierah, I look forward to hearing from you again.

Deana – Wow, girl! Yeah, driving after giving blood can not be good. I was actually considering calling my mother and having her drive me home, but I did okay on my own. I'm so glad you didn't get into a crash! Yeah, I have low blood pressure as well…I can't remember it exactly. But hey, thanks so much for reviewing! And take care of yourself!

Delano – Aw, thanks for the applause! I'm so sorry to hear your computer got a virus. Stupid things. I hope it's better now or at least on its way to being so. Thanks so much for the review! And I can't tell you exactly who will live and who will not! There would be no suspense! You'll find out soon, though!

James – Hey girl, it's awesome to hear from you! I've been wanting to email you for some time. Hey, don't worry, I couldn't even imagine killing off Isor. Honestly, he's my favorite character I've ever created. There's no way he's going anywhere. But of course that doesn't mean he's not going to have a hard time of it…Oh, but I am wicked. Haha, just kidding. Now you must write back somehow, review or email, so we can keep our feeble connection going and get it stronger, like it used to be!

Lunasariel – I'm so glad you like Seon! I was beginning to worry that he'd turn out to be nothing more than a conversation filler. And maybe he is, but I'm happy to see that at least someone likes him. And thanks for the note about the story being too scattered. I hadn't even realized. I tried in the beginning of this chapter to at least sort of review where everyone is and where everything is located. And our heroes will soon be in two main groups again, then soon to be one big group. Again, thank you for making note of that, I appreciate it! And thanks for reviewing!

SushiiSquirrel – Yeah, I'm gonna think twice before giving blood again. I'd have to prepare myself better and do it on a day with nothing planned. Or maybe just not at all. Well anyway, thanks for the review! I'm so happy you think my dialogue is rich! That's a huge compliment. Thanks!

* * *

Everyone enjoy yourselves and be safe!

Mirfaen


End file.
